The Grimkeeper
by Altaya
Summary: Die Geschichte um den Dieb, der in Wahrheit Hary Potter ist und der sowohl vom Ministerium als auch von den Todessern gejagd wird, ist hiermit vollendet.
1. Erstes Treffen

Anmerkung: Dies ist ein alternatives Universum. Es ist fast nichts so wie in den Büchern.  
Alle Figuren gehören aber nach wie vor J.K.Rowling mit ein paar Ausnahmen.  
  
Prolog  
  
Langsam tauchte hinter den Häusern Londons die Sonne auf. Und mit ihr erwachten auch die Vögel. Bereits jetzt konnte man die ersten von Ihnen im Park singen hören, was wiederum andere Bewohner der Stadt aufweckten. Es schien ein klarer sonniger Tag in London hereinzubrechen. Langsam öffneten die Menschen dieser Stadt ihre Augen und krochen nach und nach schlaftrunken aus ihren Betten. Reif lag noch auf den Blättern der Bäume, und glänzte in der morgendlichen Sonne. Man könnte meinen, dass es ein friedlicher Moment war, als der neue Tag begann, doch in einem versteckten Teil Londons in einem großen Gebäude in einem abgelegenen Eck der Winkelgasse schlugen andere Töne...  
  
„...Was zum Teufel soll das heißen, Er ist ihnen entwischt? Wofür bezahle ich euch überhaupt?"Wütend ging General Kennings, Chef der Auroren im Zimmer auf und ab. Er musste mal wieder seine jungen Sorgenkinder in die Mangel nehmen. Die drei Auroren hatten gerade ihre Ausbildung hinter sich, und wie es der Zufall so wollte, wurden die drei ausgerechnet an einen der schwierigsten Fälle angesetzt. Und natürlich hatten sie ihren Auftrag mal wieder vermasselt, diese Anfänger. „A...aber Herr General, Sir. Wir konnten wirklich nichts dafür. Er...er hatte mit unserer Falle gerechnet, u...und war vorbereitet."stotterte ein 19 jähriges Mädchen. Sie hatte buschige braune Haare, dunkelbraune Augen und trug eine blaue Jeans, ein blaues Shirt, und darüber einen dazu passenden Umhang. Er bedachte sie kurz mit einem strengen Blick, bevor er brüllend weitersprach. „Und WIESO zum Teufel noch einmal wusste Er etwas davon?"fragte er fast rasend vor Zorn. Die drei wichen seinem Blick aus und beobachteten interessiert die Wände. Der Älteste von ihnen wagte es sogar, ein Lied zu pfeifen. „Nun?!" Nach einer Weile meldete sich ein rothaariger junger Mann zu Wort. „Nun, ähm, nun ja, ich weiß nicht, vielleicht hat Er ähm, naja uns beim Essen belauscht."Während er das sagte, wurden seine Ohren fast ebenso rot wie seine Haare. Sein Gesicht glich sowieso schon einer Tomate. Seine Kleidung sah mitgenommen und alt aus, und wirkte fast schäbig. Er war jedoch ebenso wie die junge Frau zuerst 19 Jahre alt. „Was soll das heißen? Sie haben doch nicht etwa in der Öffentlichkeit über unseren Plan gesprochen?! Antworten sie!"General Kennings musste sich nun schon mit beiden Händen an seinem Schreibtisch festhalten, um zu verhindern, dass er etwas tut, was er später noch bereuen würde. Auch sein Gesicht wurde langsam rot, doch nicht vor Scham sondern vor ungeheurer Wut. Schließlich zwang sich der Rothaarige zu sprechen: „Ähm, nun ja..., doch haben wir."Als er das sagte, wurde er mit jeder Silbe leiser. Am Schluss war seine Stimme bereits nicht mehr als ein leises Flüstern. „WAS?! Sind sie denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen. Langsam frage ich mich, was das hier werden soll. Wieso zum Teufel hat man sie eigentlich hier zugeteilt?! Zum Ausplaudern unserer Pläne?! Sie sind wirklich die mit Abstand schlechtesten und undiszipliniertesten Auroren die mir je untergekommen sind."donnerte der General. „Wissen sie eigentlich, wie lange wir schon hinter ihm her sind?!"Er gab ihnen nicht einmal die Zeit zu antworten, sondern fuhr gleich fort. „3 Jahre, 3 lange Jahre! Und jedes Mal ist Er uns entwischt. Dann haben wir mal einen ausgezeichneten Plan, und was ist?! Sie plaudern ihn beim Essen aus!!! Und soll ich Ihnen noch etwas sagen? Wenn wir Ihn nicht bald fassen, ist der gute Ruf der englischen Auroren erledigt. Wir werden nur noch das Gespött der Zaubererwelt sein."Nach diesem Satz musste er erst einmal tief einatmen, um sich zu beruhigen. Er wollte doch nicht gerade jetzt einen Herzinfakt riskieren. Er bedachte sie alle noch mit einem scharfen Blick, und als er sie schon gehen lassen wollte, meldete sich der dritte Auror plötzlich zu Wort. Dieser Mann war ein Jahr älter als die anderen beiden, und kam nicht wie die anderen aus England, sondern aus Bulgarien. Er hatte lange schwarze Haare, die zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden waren und grüne, Smaragd ähnliche Augen. Er trug ebenfalls Jeans, die jedoch unzählige Löcher und Flecken aufwies. Dazu ein schwarzes T-Shirt, auf dem ein grauer Engel abgebildet war. Seinen Umhang trug er nicht, mal wieder, bestimmt hatte er ihn wieder 'vergessen'! So wie jetzt gerade sah er eher aus wie ein idiotischer Muggel, der aus einem Rockerfilm entsprungen ist. „Moment mal, Mann!! Das ist nicht fair. Wir sind gerade mal seit 2 Monaten auf den Fall angesetzt... und außerdem, es hieß immer wieder wir hätten den 'perfekten' Plan, aber es ging jedes Mal etwas daneben."Der General wäre ihm in diesem Augenblick am Liebsten an die Gurgel gegangen, hielt sich aber gerade noch zurück. So tief wollte er nun auch nicht sinken. „Aber dieses Mal hat Er uns vor dem Chinesischen Botschafter lächerlich gemacht!" schnappte er nach einigen Sekunden zurück. Oja, sie alle konnten sich noch gut an die soeben vorüber gegangene Nacht erinnern.  
  
***  
  
„Glaubst du, dass das klappt?"fragte die junge Aurorin ihren Kollegen flüsternd. Der Rothaarige antwortete bestimmt: „Klaro! Hermine also wirklich, der Plan kam immerhin von dir."Er schüttelte den Kopf ungläubig. „Schon, aber..."begann Hermine vorsichtig. Ihr Gegenüber redete ihr sofort dazwischen: „Nix da! Und außerdem, zur Not bin ich ja da. Ich mach ihm Feuer unterm Hintern und prügle ihn windelweich."Beendete er stolz seine Aussage. Aber er hatte nicht ganz unrecht. Seit zwei Jahren machte er nun schon Bodybuilding und war dabei sogar erfolgreich. Davor hatte niemand gedacht, dass er so etwas überhaupt versuchen würde, und schon gar nicht, dass er es auch noch schaffen würde. „RON!"schrie sie entsetzt auf. „Jaja, ist ja schon..."„Nein, Ron, sieh nur, ich glaub es geht los."informierte sie ihn aufgeregt. Sie zeigte mit dem Finger auf das Gebäude vor ihnen. Es lag genauso im Dunkeln wie die beiden. Die einzige Lichtquelle war der fast volle Mond.  
  
Plötzlich erklang ein Zischen im Haus... gefolgt von einem Schmerzensschrei:„Argh!"Dann kamen noch andere Stimmen dazu und schließlich wurde das Licht im 1. Stock des Gebäudes eingeschaltet. Es erschien der Schatten einer menschlichen Gestalt mit Umhang, die in einem Netz aus Seilen festhing. „Jawohl!"rief Ron begeistert auf, und auch seine Kollegin schien sehr erleichtert, doch plötzlich... hörte man etwas, dass klang wie das Reißen von Schnüren Zack, zack, und dann kam noch ein bärenartiges Knurren dazu: „GRRR!". „Oh nein, oh nein, oh nein, der Hund!! Der Hund wird das Netz noch zerreißen!"schrie Hermine und knabberte nun wieder äußerst nervös an ihrer Unterlippe. Beide starrten gebannt auf die Schatten im Haus und hörten aufgeregt auf jedes Geräusch um sie herum. Oben im Haus tauchte tatsächlich der Schatten eines Hundes auf, obwohl es auch ein Bär hätte sein könnte. Plötzlich erklang ein Ton, wie das Krachsen in einem schlecht eingestellten Radio. Krachs!! Dann ging das Licht wieder aus. Ungeduldig und mit Zauberstab fest in der Hand warteten die beiden, was jetzt wohl passieren würde. Die Luft war zum Zerreißen gespannt, kein Laut war mehr aus dem Haus zu hören, dann...  
  
KLIRRR!!! Die Fensterscheibe zersprang zu tausenden von Splittern, die im Mondlicht magisch glänzten, und wie lauter Diamanten glitzerten. Doch dann tauchte zwischen ihnen der Schatten einer Gestalt auf, die das Mondlicht zum Großteil abdeckte. Erschrocken starrten die beiden Auroren die Gestalt an, die den Schatten warf. Sie bewegten sich keinen Millimeter mehr.  
  
Es war ein Mensch, ein Mann, genau genommen sogar ein Magier. Er hatte einen schwarzen Anzug, und pechschwarze Schuhe an. Außerdem trug er einen schwarzen Umhang, der gespenstisch hinter ihm hergezogen wurde, und sich fast wie ein lebendiges Wesen bewegte. In einer seiner Hände hielt er fest einen Zauberstab, während in seiner anderen Hand eine goldene Kette, mit einem grünblau schimmernden Kristall glitzerte. Der Kinuskuskristall, das Schmuckstück, unbezahlbar, das die Auroren vor Ihm beschützen hätten sollen.  
  
Um den Hals des Mannes lag auch eine Kette, oder war es nur ein Lederband? An dieser hing ein leuchtend grüner Stein. Er wirkte fast wie ein großes drittes Auge. Und sein Gesicht? Der Großteil seines Gesichtes war von einer weißen Maske verdeckt, die beide Augen umrandete, dann schräg über seine Nase reichte und schließlich seitlich seines Mundes endete. Auf der anderen Seite des Gesichtes direkt unterhalb des Auges konnte man seine leicht gebräunte Haut sehen. Genauso wie seine geheimnisvollen Augen. Sie leuchteten grün, wie sein Anhänger. Darüber trug er einen schwarzen Hut, zum Anzug passend, der den Großteil seiner Haare versteckte, doch hin und wieder schauten sie darunter hervor, und hingen über seine Augen. Auch sie waren Rabenschwarz. Sowohl Hermine als auch Ron erkannten ihn sofort. Er war es, Er, der schon so viele Diebstähle begangen hatte, Er, der es immer wieder schaffte, sie zum Narren zu halten, ihnen zu entkommen. Er war es, der berühmte Grimkeeper.  
  
Doch bevor sie ihn noch richtig mustern konnten, tauchte eine zweite Gestalt aus der Dunkelheit des Zimmers auf. Sie war komplett schwarz, schien das Licht geradezu in sich aufzusaugen. Sie hatte die Form eines Hundes, doch die Größe eines Bären. Sein Fell war so dunkel wie die Nacht, seine Zähne so lang wie Finger, und seine Augen waren so blau und unergründlich, wie der Ozean. Es war der eigentliche Grund warum der Grimkeeper genau so genannt wurde. Es war der Grund, warum feige Auroren den Dieb lieber laufen ließen. Es war der gefürchtete Grim.  
  
All das war jedoch nur Sekundenbruchteilen zu erkennen, und schon kamen beide am Boden auf, zusammen mit tausenden von Splittern, die nun zu Millionen wurden. Fast so geheimnisvoll wie Geister landeten sie auf dem Rasen und genau so leise. Die beiden jungen Auroren waren von diesem Bild so fasziniert, dass sie noch immer keinen Muskel bewegen konnten. Kurz betrachtete der Grimkeeper die beiden, und lächelte ihnen sogar siegesbewusst zu, bevor er mit einer fast unmenschlichen Geschwindigkeit in der Dunkelheit verschwand. Der Grim immer an seiner Seite.  
  
***  
  
„Was zum Teufel ist denn mit euch los? Wieso habt ihr ihn verdammt noch einmal laufen lassen?"rief ein schwarzhaariger Auror seinen beiden erstarrten Kollegen zu. Dadurch erwachten die beiden endlich aus ihrer Trance. Verwirrt schauten sie sich um. „Was, uhm..."Hermine kam als erste über den Schock hinweg. Trotzdem blieb sie noch für einige Sekunden verwirrt stehen. In Gedanken versunken legte sie den Kopf schief und dachte noch einmal daran, was eigentlich passiert war. Plötzlich riss sie erschrocken die Augen auf. „Oh nein, der General wird uns köpfen."Mittlerweile hatte der Schwarzhaarige bei den beiden erreicht. „Was sollte das bitte? Er ist direkt neben euch gelandet, aber ihr habt keinen Finger gerührt, um ihn aufzuhalten."Während seiner Beschuldigung wachelte er dramatisch mit den Armen herum. Anklagend betrachtete er dann Hermine und Ron. Die schauten noch immer leicht verwirrt drein und wichen schließlich seinem Blick aus. Er holte noch einmal tief Luft, bevor er sich beschuldigend an Hermine wandte. „Und außerdem, wieso ist dein Netz gerissen, Hermine? Sagtest du nicht, es würde allem standhalten? Hm?"Das brachte Hermine endgültig aus ihren Gedanken. Blitzschnell antwortete sie: „Natürlich, aber du hast Mist gebaut!" „Und WIESO?"fragte er gereitzt. „Ganz einfach. Hast du dir überhaupt die Mühe gemacht, dafür zu sorgen, dass es auch Messern oder in diesem Fall Zähnen standhält? Hä?"gab sie hochnäsig zurück. Die Gesichter der Beiden Streitenden waren nur noch Millimeter voneinander entfernt. Bevor ihr Kontrahent ihr überhaupt eine Antwort geben konnte, ging Ron dazwischen. „Kommt schon, es reicht. Ich bin sicher, Jim hat nicht absichtlich darauf vergessen."Das brachte ihm ein wütendes Schnauben von diesem ein. Beruhigend legte er eine Hand auf die Schulter Jims und nach einigem Zögerns auch auf Hermines. Kurze Zeit herrschte absolute Stille, während sich Hermine und Jim gegenseitig wütende Blicke zuwarfen. Doch als es für Ron fast unerträglich wurde, wandten sie sich von einander ab. Ron atmete erleichtert auf, während die beiden Anderen angestrengt in verschiedene Richtungen blickten. Schließlich wandte sich Hermine zu den anderen. „Na, schön... jetzt müssen wir nur noch ausknobeln, wer es dem General sagt."meinte sie schließlich. Unbehaglich schauten sich die drei an...  
  
Reviews sind immer willkommen. Denn dann gibts das nächste Kapitel. -Altaya 


	2. Vorstellungen

Antworten auf Reviews:  
  
Kissymouse – Also um auf die Frage mit dem Kennen zurückzukommen. In dieser Geschichte haben sie sich nie getroffen, stimmt es schon zu der Zeit, als Harry ein Kleinkind war, nicht mehr mit den Büchern überein  
  
sepia – Ich hoffe das mit dem einteilen passt jetzt, und ich denke die Theorie ist gar nicht schwachsinnig.  
  
Anmerkung: Ich weiß ich hab lang gebraucht, aber es dauert, bis ich etwas halbigs brauchbares auf Papier (in den Computer) bekomm. Also schon mal entschuldigung für lange Wartezeiten. So das wars mit dem Gequatsche von mir.  
  
Es war früher Nachmittag, und die Sonne brannte auf London herab. Der einzige Ort, der ohne Klimaanlage auskam, war der Park und das wussten viele Bewohner der Stadt. Auf einer grünen Wiese spielten Hunde mit ihren Herrchen und Frauchen, Kinder mit ihren Freunden und Teenager hockten auf den Bänken, alte Frauen fütterten Vögel und andere Personen genossen einfach die frische Luft hier, alles in allem im Stadtpark Londons war heute wieder einiges los.  
  
Dort war auch Alex Westzu finden. Er hatte heute seinen freien Tag, und war mit seinem Hund und Freund Padfoot noch Lebensmittel einkaufen gegangen. Am Rückweg kamen sie durch den Park, da diese Route kürzer war als andere, wo sie dann auf Alexs Arbeitskollegen trafen.  
  
Alex selbst war 19 Jahre alt, so um die 1,80m groß, und trug Kontaktlinsen auf seinen samaragdgrünen Augen. Seine kurzen, schwarzen Haare standen ihm wie immer wirr in alle Richtungen, nur gebändigt durch ein rotes Stirnband, das er niemals abnahm.  
  
Niemand hatte ihn jemals ohne diesem Stirnband gesehen, was seiner Meinung nach auch gut so war. Denn er versteckte dort nichts geringeres als eine Narbe, die er schon fast sein ganzes Leben lang hatte. Früher dachte er immer, dass er sie bei einem schlimmen Autounfall bekommen hatte, bei dem seine Eltern starben, aber nun wusste er die Wahrheit über diese Narbe und warum er sie hatte. Er hatte nämlich Geschichten gehört in der Zeit in der er auf der Straße lebte. Verarmte Zauberer reden viel für ein Stückchen Brot oder etwas Kleingeld. Er hatte diese Narbe seit er ein Jahr alt war. Seit seine Eltern getötet wurden, um genau zu sein...  
  
Nein, so durfte er nicht denken, sie waren Harry Potters Eltern, und der ist tot. Er starb spätestens, als er vor seinen gewalttätigen Verwandten floh. Seit Jahren existiert nur noch Alex West, der ehemalige Straßenjunge, der es schaffte, eine Legende als der "Grimkeeper" zu werden.  
  
Der Grimkeeper ist ein berüchtigter Dieb, der seit ungefähr 3 Jahren sein Unwesen treibt. Eine, in schwarz gehüllte Gestalt, die wertvolle Schmuckstücke stiehlt um sie zu verkaufen. Was aber nur die wenigsten wussten war, dass er das erhaltene Geld zum Teil Organisationen spendete, die Straßenkindern halfen. Was noch allgemein bekannt war, war die Tatsache, dass sein ständiger Begleiter ein riesiger schwarzer Hund war. Dieser wurde schließlich nur noch „der Grim"genannt, wodurch auch Alex zu seinem Namen kam. Tatsache ist aber, dass der Hund bloß Padfoot war. Wie auch immer... durch seltsame Geschichten und verschiedenen Gerüchten wurde „der Grimkeeper"zu einen der größten Diebe überhaupt. Er gehört heutzutage zu den respektiertesten Personen unter Englands Dieben, und auch bei seinen Kollegen am Hafen, wo er als Lagerarbeiter beschäftigt wurde, war er sehr beliebt.  
  
''Oh ja, mein Leben könnte nicht besser sein.' Als er so in die Runde seiner Freunde blickte, bereute er es überhaupt nicht, die Dursley's verlassen zu haben. Keiner von ihnen würde ihn veraten, ihn hintergehen.Von jedem seiner Freunde konnte er sagen, dass er ihn wirklich kannte. Jedoch wenn er zu Boden schaute und seinen wuscheligen Hund beobachtete, fiel ihm mal wieder auf, dass Padfoot eine ganz andere Geschichte war und ist.  
  
Dieser schwarze Hund war Alex schon immer ein Rätsel gewesen. Er folgte ihm fast überall hin und hatte ihm schon oft aus der Klemme geholfen. Er war immer zum richtigen Zeitpunkt aufgetaucht. Auch damals als diese Männer mit den schwarzen Umhängen und den weißen Masken ihn angegriffen hatten. Damals wusste Alex noch nichts über seine wirkliche Vergangenheit, doch jetzt war ihm bekannt, dass das damals Todesser gewesen waren, und Padfoot ihm mit seinem Eingreifen vermutlich das Leben gerettet hatte. 'Wie er das bloß immer schaffte?' Dieses riesige Tier, mit diesen unergründlichen blauen Augen kam ihm manchmal fast zu menschlich vor. 'Vielleicht ist doch etwas an dieser Grim-geschichte dran.'  
  
Gerade in diesem Augenblick schaute der Hund zu ihm auf. 'Was hat Harry? Er ahnt doch nicht etwas?' Padfoot legte seinen gewaltigen Kopf schief und blickte Alex tief in die Augen. Gerade als dieser sich abwenden wollte, machte der Hund einen riesigen Satz und sprang ihn schwanzwedelnd und laut bellend an. „Uff! Padfoot geh...von...mir runter!"Alex wurde sprichwörtlich begraben von dem goßen Tier und dazu auch noch von oben bis unten abgeschleckt. „Ist schon gut, Padfoot... ES REICHT!!"brachte Alex heraus, während er versuchte den Hund von sich wegzuschieben.  
  
Padfoot hatte aber andere Pläne, und erst mit Hilfe seiner starken Freunde konnte Alex befreit werden. Als Hund und Mann neben einander im Gras saßen schaute Alex hinüber zu seinem haarigen Freund. „Sag mal was sollte denn das?"fragte der Befreite seinen Hund. Worauf Padfoot nur mit einem fröhlichen Schwanzwedeln und einem lauten „Wuff"antwortete.  
  
''Na was wohl? Man darf doch noch etwas Spaß haben, oder?' dachte Padfoot bei sich. Besonders, was die letzten Jahre so passiert ist, da wird man doch die paar Freiheiten noch haben dürfen. 'Selbst wenn nicht, würd ich mir den Spaß nicht nehmen lassen.' Es machte ihn immer wieder Freude zu sehen, dass sein Patenkind sich so ein tolles Leben aufgebaut hat. Auch wenn die Diebstehle nicht gerade erlaubt sind, aber naja, wenn er daran dachte, wie sich die beiden vor vielen Jahren getroffen hatten, ist es ja kein Wunder, dass Harry mitlerweile so ein guter Dieb geworden ist...  
  
***  
  
...Wie eine Decke legte sich die Dunkelheit über London. Die Wintersonne verschwand, ersetzt durch millionen von Sternen und Straßenlaternen. Im Zentrum der Stadt, in einer kleinen Seitenstraße versteckt hinter Mülltonnen lag ein riesiger Hund, so schwarz wie die Nacht selbst. Bloß zugedeckt mit alten Zeitungen zitterte er am ganzen Körper. Auf einem dieser Blätter stand in großen Buchstaben:  
  
"Massenmörder weiterhin verschwunden" darunter war ein ausgemerkelter, ungepflegter Mann mit schwarzen Haaren abgebildet.  
  
Plötzlich sauste Wind durch die Gasse und blies einige Zeitungen weg. Der Hund drückte sich nun noch mehr hinter die Tonnen. 'Mir ist so kalt!' Dieser Winter war noch schlimmer als die letzten. Kalte Nächte und kaum Hunde liebende Menschen, bei denen er bleiben konnte. Nur hin und wieder Essensreste in den Tonnen hinter Gasthäusern. Sirius stand kurz vor dem verhungern, wenn er nicht vorher erfror. Brausend blies erneut ein Luftzug vorbei. 'Hmpf! ...Wie zum Teufel noch mal soll ich in meinem Zustand Harry finden?...Ist ja nicht so, als wenn er einfach hier vorbeikommt. Brrrr!' Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen von wütenden Rufen und dem Gematsche von Schuhen auf geschmolzenem Schnee.  
  
"Haltet den Dieb!" schrie ein Mann. Interessiert spitzte der Hund seine guten Ohren. Kurz darauf tauchte ein vielleicht 8-jähriger Junge hinter der Tonne auf. Die Aufmerksamkeit des ausgehungerten Tieres gehörte sofort der Tasche des Jungens. 'Ach riecht die Wurst gut. Vielleicht kann ich sie mir schnappen.' Langsam robbte er sich zu der Tasche des Jungen. 'Mhm!' "Sei still!" zischte das Kind ihn an, als dieser die Tasche fast erreicht hatte. Als der Hund trotzdem keine Ruhe gab, verpasste er ihm einen leichten Schlag auf die Schnauze. Dadurch auf den Jungen aufmerksam geworden, musterte das Tier ihn nun genau.  
  
Er trug abgewetzte Jeans, Schuhe die bestimmt schon bessere Zeiten gesehen hatten. Außerdem einen Pulli, der ihm zu groß zu sein schien und von Löchern zerfressen war und sein Gesicht... Der Hund starrte ihn ungläubig an und bewegte sich keinen Millimeter mehr. Der Junge hatte grüne Augen, leuchtend grün, schwarze Haare, die ihm wirr vom Kopf hingen und...unter diesen schimmerte eine Narbe hindurch, nicht irgendeine und auch nicht irgendwo, sondern auf seiner Stirn und blitzförmig. 'Harry!'...  
  
***  
  
...Das ganze ist jetzt schon 12 Jahre her. Harry ist nun erwachsen und er, Sirius, sitzt noch immer in seiner Hundegestalt fest. 'Und das wird wohl noch länger so bleiben.' Währe er gerade eben kein Hund hätte er tief geseufzt. Er machte es sich im Gras bequem, und beobachtete die jungen Männer während er versuchte ein Nickerchen zu halten.  
  
***  
  
Alex und Padfoot kamen erst am späten Abend nach Hause. Sie waren mit Alex Freunden noch durch die Stadt gezogen und hatten eine Menge Spaß in den verschiedenen Bars und Discos. Allerdings hielt Alex sich zurück, immerhin hatte er momentan eine tolle Freundin, die er nicht verlieren wollte.  
  
Ginny ist ihr Name, und sie ist in Alex Augen eine wahre Schönheit. Mit ihren langen feurigen Haaren, ihren schönen braunen Augen und ihren liebenswerten Sommersprossen. Und nicht nur ihr Aussehen lässt Alex dahinschmelzen, sondern sie ist auch noch witzig, klug und geschickt, und eine ausgezeichnete Reporterin. Er freute sich schon auf morgen, denn da würde er sie zu Mittag treffen, und dann würden sie zusammen essen gehen und wer wusste schon, was sonst noch passieren würde.  
  
Nach diesen Gedanken wandte er sich seinem Hund zu. „Hey Padfoot, morgen hast du frei, okay? Ich treff mich mit Ginny, und ich will nicht, dass sie dich sieht. Nicht, dass sie anfängt mich zu verdächtigen, alles klar?" fragte er von seinem Sitzplatz aus.  
  
Padfoot hob seinen Kopf von der alten, braunen Couch, auf der er es sich bequem gemacht hatte, und starrte Alex mit einem teuflischen Glitzern in den Augen an. „Was schaust du mich so an? Wage es ja nicht sie mir zu vertreiben, verstanden?"Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen.  
  
Als sich der Hund kein Stück bewegte, oder das Glitzern verschwand, stand Alex auf und war blitzschnell neben Padfoot, und hielt dessen Kopf fest in den Händen. Trotz Padfoots Gegenwehr schaffte er es den Kopf gerade zu halten. Er zwang den Hund ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Dann sprach er langsam, damit Padfoot auch alles genau verstand, denn er wusste einfach, dass er es tat.  
  
„Ich hab sie wirklich, und ich meine wirklich sehr gerne, und werde es dir nicht verzeihen, falls sie mich wegen dir verlässt, ist das klar?"Er wartete ein paar Sekunden auf eine Reaktion von Padfoot. Als dieser nichts tat, um zu zeigen, dass er verstanden hatte, wurde Alex ungeduldig. „Ich frage dich noch einmal: Hast du mich verstanden?"Dieses Mal nahm seine Stimme einen gefährlichen Ton an, und Sirius wusste, dass er jetzt nichts Falsches tun durfte. Also tat er das erste was ihm einfiel, und schleckte versöhnlich über Alex Gesicht.  
  
Sofort änderte sich Alex Miene, und er fing an zu lächeln. Davon beruhigt, warf Padfoot ihn um, und schleckte Alex komplettes Gesicht ab. „Ist schon gut, Padfoot, ich weiß ja, dass du es nicht bös gemeint hast."rief er, während er versuchte den Hund von sich runter zu bekommen. Schließlich gab er es auf und fing an zu lachen, während der Hund noch immer sein Gesicht ableckte.  
  
Es war schon ein seltsamer Anblick: Ein ausgewachsener, kräftiger, junger Mann, lag lachend unter einem riesigen, haarigen Ungetüm, auch großer Hund oder Grim genannt. Aber das störte im Moment keinen der beiden. Sie blieben noch ein paar Minuten so liegen, bis sich beide beruhigt hatten. Danach sprang Padfoot von Alex Brustkorb, und legte sich wieder auf die Couch, von wo aus er Alex genau beobachten konnte. 'Naja, dann seh ich mir halt wieder mal die Gegend an und lauf ein wenig herum.' Aber zuallererst hielt Sirius einmal ein kleines Schläfchen.  
  
Alex marschierte derweil in die kleine Küche der Wohnung, und machte sich ein ausgiebiges Abendessen, was er dann auch genüsslich verschlang, während er sich den heutigen Tagespropheten ansah.  
  
Wieder Angriffe in der Gegend Londons  
  
In der Nacht auf heute gab es erneut Attacken auf Muggelgeborene und Muggel. „Die Angriffe der letzten Tage könnten reine Zufälle sein"meinte der Minister im darauffolgenden Interview. Ob nun diese Vorfälle wirklich reine Zufallsziele sind, oder ob tatsächlich Todesser wieder auf den Straßen sind, ist unbekannt. Tatsache ist jedoch, dass der Massenmörder Sirius Black seit fast 12 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen wurde. „Vermutlich ist er längst tot."gab der Minister darauf zur Antwort. Doch können wir da wirklich so sicher sein. Immerhin soll Black auch Harry Potter, der-Junge-der-lebte, getötet haben. Die Auroren sind auf alle Fälle weiterhin alamiert, jetzt bleibt nur noch abzuwarten, und zu hoffen.  
  
Für Sie: Ginny Weasley  
  
Langsam ließ Alex die Zeitung wieder sinken. Der Artikel hatte ihn wieder einmal daran erinnert, was er als Harry Potter für die Zaubererwelt bedeutete. Ohne es zu merken fuhr er sich über sein Stirnband, unter dem seine Narbe versteckt war. 'Was soll ich bloß tun?' Es hatte ihn schon mehrmals gestört, dass behauptet wurde, dieser Mörder hätte ihn erwischt und erledigt. Obwohl, auch er hatte sich manchmal Gedanken gemacht hatte, wo der Typ hingekommen sei, solche Leute verschwinden nämlich nicht einfach.  
  
Alex seufzte. Es hatte keinen Sinn über Vergangenes lange nachzudenken. Er sollte lieber sehen, dass er ins Bett kommt. Morgen musste er wieder früh raus, und zum Hafen. Nachdenklich erhob er sich, legte die Zeitung zur Seite, und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Schlafzimmer, wo man ihn kurze Zeit später schlafend auffinden konnte.  
  
***  
  
Das wars wieder mal fürs erste. Ich hoffe auf Reviews ~ Altaya 


	3. Lange Nacht, hektischer Morgen

Kissymouse – Also das ist eine komplizierte Sache, aber Padfoot ist Ginny immer aus dem Weg gegangen. Den Rest werd ich schon noch schreiben.  
  
Anmerkung: Also ich bins mal wieder geschafft, endlich! Habs jetzt doch noch geschafft, das Chapter hochzuladen. Ich war die letzte Zeit so im Stress..., sonst hätt ichs eh schon hochgeladen. Naja...besser spät als nie.

* * *

11.59 und 57sekunden... 58sekunden... 59sekunden... ding, dong, ding, dong. Punkt null Uhr, gerade zum Glockenschlag wachte Padfoot auf. Zuerst schaute er sich verwirrt um, bis er schließlich die Wanduhr entdeckte. 'Schon Mitternacht?' Er spitzte erst einmal seine Ohren, um sicher zu gehen, dass Alex auch schlief. 'Yep! Definitiv K.O.' Nun setzte er sich auf, und kurz darauf saß an der Stelle des Hundes ein ausgewachsener Mann mit langen schwarzen Haaren und dunkelblauen Augen. „Gähhhhn!"Dieser streckte sich ausgiebig, und stand schließlich auf.  
  
Noch etwas wackelig auf zwei Beinen schwankte er langsam in die Küche, wo er das Licht aufdrehte, und sich auf einem Stuhl niederließ. 'Na mal sehen, was heute so in der Zeitung steht' Er las den selben Artikel wie Alex Stunden zuvor, jedoch seine Reaktion war eine ganz andere. „Oh SCHEISSE!!!"Kaum hatte er diese Worte ausgesprochen (ich meinte: geschrien!), schlug er sich eine Hand über seinen Mund.  
  
Einige Zeit saß er einfach so da, starrte auf die Zeitung und hörte auf jedes Geräusch in der Nähe. Es durfte einfach nicht sein, dass er sich nun ausgerechnet so verriet. Als nach ein paar Minuten noch immer keine Schritte zu hören waren, setzte er langsam seine Hand wieder ab. Nach außen hin schien er wieder ruhig und gefasst, aber innerlich überkam ihn fast die Panik.  
  
Was wenn die Todesser wirklich zurück waren, und sie Harry fanden? Was wenn Remus nun sein Versprechen brach, und erzählte, dass er ein Animagus war? Nein, alle dachten, dass Sirius Black vor langer Zeit irgendwo auf der Straße verreckte. 'Und wenn doch?' Sicher nicht, und außerdem solllte er sich eher um Harry Sorgen machen. Der Junge hatte die ganze Zaubererwelt auf den Fersen. Sirius seufzte. Die Welt war schon die Hölle. Und... sollte einer der beiden, sei es jetzt Padfoot, Sirius oder der Grim, oder aber Alex, der Grimkeeper, oder sogar Harry selbst einen Fehler machen, dann waren sie alle beide so gut wie tot.  
  
'Das sieht ja nach einem spannenden Herbst aus!' Innerlich seufzte er laut auf und schob die Zeitung von sich weg. Langsam und darauf bedacht keinen Laut von sich zu geben, schlich Sirius zur Wohnungstür, öffnete sie, und schlüpfte hinaus.  
  


* * *

Klick! Alexs Augen öffneten sich sofort und er war hellwach. 'Was war das?' Er schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett, und stand auf. Leise schlich er auf Zehenspitzen durch die Wohnung. 'Nichts. Was war das bloß?' Erst als er die ganze Wohnung durchsucht hatte, was leicht ging, da sie eh nur winzig war, fiel ihm auf, dass etwas, besser gesagt, jemand fehlte. 'Wo zum Teufel ist Padfoot?'  
  
Einige Zeit blieb er noch unschlüssig stehen, bis er schließlich mit den Schultern zuckte und wieder zurück ins Bett ging. 'Ich sollte mir nicht so viele Sorgen um ihn machen, er kann selbst auf sich aufpassen.' Nach einer Stunde oder zwei fiel Alex endlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf, der die ganze Nacht andauerte.  
  


* * *

Rriiiiing... rrrrriiiiinnnggg... „Mrrhm!"...riii... kracks... brr... Endlich schlug Alex die Augen auf, und sah das Chaos, dass er gerade angerichtet hatte. 'Oh shit! Das war mein letzter Wecker!' Der besagte Wecker lag derweil in seine Einzelteile zerlegt an einer Wand, die schon viele Dellen aufwies. (Alle von anderen Weckern).  
  
„Gäähn! Ah... mag nicht aufstehen. Wie spät ist es eigentlich?"Er drehte sich zu seinem kleinen Nachtkästchen, von dem er den Wecker genommen und gegen die Wand geschmissen hatte. Wo dieser zuerst gestanden hatte, war jetzt auf dem ansonsten vollen Tischchen ein großer Platz. 'Eine Lichtung'.  
  
Verschlafen tastete Alex nach seiner Armbanduhr. Nach weiteren drei Minuten hatte er sie gefunden, und dabei die Hälfte der Dinge am Tisch auf den Boden geschmissen. '7.25' „Oh nein, nein, nein, nicht schon wieder. Der Boss wird mich köpfen."  
  
Blitzschnell war Alex aus dem Bett, und schnappte sich das erstbeste T- shirt, das er fand. Er war schon fast zur Tür hinaus, als ihm einfiel, dass seine Schlüssel noch in der Küche lagen. Also rannte er hin, veranstaltete dort ein weiteres Chaos bis er die Schlüssel gefunden hatte, und rannte dann aus der Wohnung, die Tür zuschlagend, und die Stiegen des Mietshauses runter, bis er draußen seine Maschine erreichte.  
  
Er hatte sie zu seinem 16. Geburtstag geschenkt bekommen. Von wem wusste er nicht. Das Einzige, was auf einer Geschenkkarte bei den Schlüsseln, dazu stand, war: 'Alles Gute zum Geburtstag und viel Spass mit der Shadow.'  
  
Er hatte das Motorrad daraufhin mehrmals nach Pannen oder Flüchen untersucht, hatte aber nichts finden können. Mittlerweile war sie eines der Dinge, ohne die er nicht mehr auskommen würde. Die „Shadow"ist übrigens eine alte Harley Davidson, und zwar in perfektem Zustand mit schwarzer Lackierung und silbernen, polierten Motorteilen. Alex hatte sie einmal schätzen lassen, und wäre beinahe umgefallen, als er erfahren hatte, was sie wert war.  
  
Im Moment hatte er aber andere Probleme, als ein teures Motorrad und einem geheimnisvollen Schenker, der ihm schon so einiges über Nacht in seine Wohnung gelegt hatte, wie zum Beispiel einige Zaubererbücher, und einen goldenen Schlüssel über den er übrigends noch immer nichts herausgefunden hatte. Wenn er heute wieder zu spät zur Arbeit kam, würde ihn sein Chef bestimmt rauswerfen.  
  


* * *

Der alte Hafen Londons war bereits in vollem Betrieb. Einladen, ausladen, einladen, usw... Schiffe laufen ein, fahren weg, Geschäftsleute diskutieren über die Preise, klagen über verdorbene Ware, Hafenarbeiter bringen schwitzend die Waren in die Lager oder aufs Schiff. Bereits jetzt stand die Sonne hoch über ihnen, sorgte für Sonnenbrände und Schweißgeruch.  
  
Die „Shadow"heulte laut auf, während sie verboten schnell durch die engen Gassen fuhr. 'Komm schon, brech jetzt ja nicht zusammen, altes Mädchen. Ich hab noch 3 Minuten' dachte Alex während er den Pier auf der „Shadow" entlang raste. Überall drehten sich die Leute nach ihm um, zeigten ihm den Mittelfinger oder schimpften ihm hinterher, doch das war ihm egal. Er durfte einfach nicht schon wieder zu spät sein. Diesmal würde er mit Sicherheit rausfliegen, und er brauchte diesen Job unbedingt.  
  
Na gut, vielleicht nicht wegen des Geldes, aber als Deckung. 'Schneller! Nur noch eine Minute, SCHEISSE!' Schließlich kam der Teil des Hafens ins Blickfeld, in dem er arbeitete. Dort stand bereits sein Boss und schaute gespannt auf die Uhr. ''Vermutlich wartet er schon darauf, dass ich wieder zu spät komme' dachte Alex grimmig.  
  
Mit quitschenden Reifen kam er direkt vor seinem Boss zum Stehen, der erschrocken hochfuhr und fast nach hinten fiel. Genau in diesem Moment schlug es Punkt 8.00 Uhr. Grinsend stieg Alex von seinem Motorrad, setzte den Helm ab und stellte es aus. Als sich sein Boss von dem Schrecken erholt hatte, kam er wütend auf ihn zu. „Was fällt Ihnen eigentlich ein, Sie sind schon wieder zu spät! Ich... ich sollte Sie..." Doch Alex redete ihm sofort dazwischen. „Hey moment mal! Schön langsam. Sie haben doch Big Ben gehört. Ich bin pünktlich, also halten sie mich bitte nicht weiter von der Arbeit ab."Als er das sagte wedelte er mit seinem Finger vor dem Gesicht des Anderen herum.  
  
Dann stolzierte er grinsend zu seinen Kollegen, und ließ den Geschäftsführer mit offenem Mund und blanken Gesichtsausdruck stehen. Nach einigen Sekunden fing dieser an zu stottern. Schließlich schloss er seinen Mund einfach. Dann marschierte er beleidigt davon. Als er weit genug weg war, fing die ganze Hafensektion an lauthals zu lachen. Sie gratulierten Alex für seinen tollen Auftritt, und machten Scherze über ihren Boss. Dabei bemerkten sie nicht, wie eine schwarze Gestalt geheimnisvoll lächelnd im Schatten der Lager verschwand.  
  


* * *

Ein riesiger schwarzer Hund hatte es mittlerweile geschafft in die Winkelgasse zu gelangen. Er hatte lange warten müssen bis endlich ein Zauberer aus der Gasse kam und somit das Tor öffnete. Gemütlich schlenderte er durch die Gasse, als er einen bekannten Geruch witterte. Er streckte die Nase in die Höhe, um zu erkennen, wer es war. Es war etwas, dass er schon lange nicht mehr gerochen hatte, und das er auch nicht vor gehabt hatte wieder zu schnuppern. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er endlich den Geruch wieder erkannte. 'Moony!' Panisch drehte sich Padfoot im Kreis, den Kopf nach allen Seiten wendend, um zu sehen, wo der Werwolf war. 'Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt! Ich muss hier weg!'  
  
Wie von der Tarantel gestochen, lief der Hund plötzlich los, nicht sicher in welche Richtung „Moony"gegangen war. Wenn er ihm jetzt über den Weg liefe, könnte er sich seine Freiheit gleich abschminken und vielleicht (höchst wahrscheinlich) auch sein Leben. Er rannte direkt in eine der Seitenstraßen, um durchzuatmen und um die Winkelgasse nach seinen alten Freund abzusuchen. Während seine Augen fast jeden Zentimeter der Gasse überprüften, bemerkte er nicht, wie eine schlanke Gestalt sich langsam an ihn heranschlich.  
  


* * *

'Uff! Also mir reichts... ist ja sowieso schon fast Mittag. Wenn ich nicht zu spät zum Essen mit Ginny sein will, muss ich jetzt aber sofort los' Er sah, von der Kiste auf der er saß, auf und beobachtete seine Kollegen, die es sich ebenfalls bequem gemacht hatten. Kaum jemand arbeitete um die Mittagszeit, und die Arbeiter scherzten miteinander und hatten Spaß. Alex genoss diese Zeit, obwohl es irre heiß in der Sonne war. Naja, er sollte jetzt sowieso los, falls er sich noch etwas anderes anziehen wollte.  
  
„Also Leute, ich muss los, wünscht mir Glück für mein Date!"„Was? Zu Mittag? Das ist doch nie und nimmer ein ordentliches Date."rief ihm Drake, einer seiner Kollegen und Freunde, hinterher, als er die „Shadow"startete. Alex grinste ihn kurz an, dann stieg er auf sein Motorrad. Er setzte seinen Helm auf und klappte das Visier hinunter. Dann brauste er mit Vollgas davon.

* * *

Na dann, bis zum nächsten Mal und reviewed mal! Altaya 


	4. Überraschung, Date

Anmerkung: So, ob mans glaubt oder nicht, ich habs endlich geschafft das Kapitel zu schreiben. Ich hoffe das nächste Mal gehts wieder etwas schneller.

* * *

Eine eiskalte Hand berührte sein Fell plötzlich, und Padfoot spannte sofort alle Muskeln an, bereit um die Person hinter ihm anzugreifen, wer auch immer sie sei. Doch bevor er überhaupt die Chance hatte, zu attackieren, zog die Gestalt hinter ihm die Hand wieder zurück. Sie musste seine Angespanntheit bemerkt haben.  
  
„Schön ruhig, Sirius, ich bin es doch nur!" Als er diese vertraute Stimme hörte, entspannte er sich wieder und atmete innerlich auf. Schließlich drehte er sich langsam um, und blickte anklagend in Nymphadora Tonks Gesicht. Diese grinste ihn frech an. „Sei nicht immer so schreckhaft!" meinte sie, als sie ihm einen Klaps auf den Kopf gab. Worauf er sie wütend anschnaufte.  
  
Sirius war sauer auf sie. Wirklich! Sie hätte immerhin ein Todesser sein können, oder noch besser, Remus. Er wollte gar nicht daran denken, was der mit ihm gemacht hätte. Dabei schauderte es Sirius richtig. Aber Nymphie war bei weitem besser. Sie gehörte auch zu den wenigen Personen, denen Sirius vertrauen konnte, und die wussten, dass er es war.  
  
Außerdem wusste sie von der Animagusgeschichte, und glaubte an seine Unschuld, und obendrauf konnte sie ihm immer wieder Neuigkeiten und Informationen über die Auroren geben, die hinter Alex her waren. So ziemlich die einzige praktische Verwandte also.  
  
Doch als er sie so betrachtete, überlegte er es sich nochmal, vielleicht ist es doch nicht so gut. Denn niemand konnte die knallige Tonks übersehen. Unauffälligkeit gehörte nicht gerade zu ihren Stärken. Hätte sie nicht eine andere Haarfarbe nehmen können? Auch wenn er in Hundegestalt Farbblind war, dieser Grauton war schon sehr verdächtig.  
  
'Und was zum Teufel macht sie jetzt schon wieder? Ich glaubs nicht, was fällt ihr eigentlich ein?!' Tatsächlich kraulte sie Sirius hinter den Ohren. Gegen seinen Willen gefiel ihm das sogar, und er fing an wie wild mit dem Schwanz zu wedeln. Worauf Tonks zu lachen anfing. So gern er es auch wollte, er konnte ihr einfach nicht mehr böse sein. „Na komm, suchen wir uns einen Ort zum Reden, es gibt Neuigkeiten." meinte sie.  
  
Als sie sich aufrichtete, hörte sie auch auf, ihn zu kraulen, wodurch Sirius wieder klar denken konnte. Mit einem Kopfschütteln folgte er ihr zu dem 'angeblich' sicheren Ort.

* * *

Alex war mittlerweile bei Ginny angekommen. Er stellte sein Motorrad ab, nahm seinen Helm unterm Arm und einen Strauß Rosen in die Hand. Er trug jetzt frische Sachen, und keine abgewetzten Jeans mehr. Er atmete kurz tief ein, und ging dann in das Haus und zu Ginnys Wohnung.  
  
Würde er nicht wissen, dass seine Freundin eine Hexe war, würde er spätestens jetzt misstrauisch werden. Denn schon im Stiegenhaus standen für Muggelverhältnisse seltsam gekleidete Leute.   
  
Schließlich erreichte er den dritten Stock, in dem sich Ginnys Apartment befand.  
Nur wenige Sekunden, nachdem er klopfte, öffnete sich die Tür, und Ginny lächelte ihn an. Sie trug ein rotes Kleid, dass einen Ton hatte, der sich nicht mit ihren Haaren stach. Es war ein kurzes Kleid, mit schmalen Trägern. Außerdem war in ihrem Haar eine leichte Dauerwelle. Ihre braunen Augen leuchteten als sie Alex sah.  
  
„Hallo, komm doch rein."Sie trat zur Seite, damit Alex eintreten konnte. Er sah sich aufmerksam in der Wohnung um. Sie wirkte einladend. Es gab auch nichts, dass daran erinnern würde, dass sie eine Hexe war. Sie hatte sich wohl sehr mit Muggeln beschäftigt.  
  
Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, Ginny wusste nicht einmal, dass Alex ein Zauberer war. Er hatte sie kennengelernt, als sie versuchte etwas über den Grimkeeper herauszufinden. Er konnte sich noch genau erinnern, er war damals gerade von einem Kunden gekommen, und wie er dann von ihr erfuhr, hatte er nocheinmal Glück gehabt ungesehen davongekommen zu sein, denn sie war kurz danach dort gewesen.  
  
Es wäre eine Katastrophe gewesen hätte sie ihn erwischt, immerhin ging er zu den Treffen mit Kunden nie mit Verkleidung, also als er selbst, und gab sich als „Mitarbeiter"des Grimkeepers aus...

* * *

...Der Grimkeeper hatte gerade ein sehr wertvolles, magisches Amulett gestohlen, nichts gefährliches natürlich, aber wertvoll, und sollte es nun an einen reichen Kunden verkaufen. Er machte nur schnell einen Stop bei sich zu Hause, um die Verkleidung auszuziehen.  
  
Denn er würde nie als der Dieb zu diesen Verhandlungen gehen, die Gefahr einer Falle wäre einfach zu groß. So viele potenzielle Kunden würden alles geben, um zu erfahren wer er wirklich war, um ihn dann mit ihren Wissen zu erpressen.  
  
Kurz darauf kam er zu der Lagerhalle beim Hafen, wo der Verkauf stattfinden sollte. Der Kunde war heute Abend ein Mann namens McNair. Alex wusste, dass er ein Todesser war, aber er war immerhin der Meistbietende und die Kinder auf der Straße, und auch er selbst brauchten nun mal das Geld.  
  
Er trug aber trotz allem eine Kapuze, nur für alle Fälle. Außerdem streifte Padfoot zuerst durch die Gegend, um nach Fallen und versteckten Auroren zu suchen. Dieser kam gerade zu seinem Herrn zurück. Anscheinend war die Luft rein. Jetzt erst legte Alex den restlichen Weg zur Halle zurück.  
  
In der Halle selbst wartete bereits ein kräftiger Mann mit einem Koffer. 'Na dann ziehen wir das jetzt durch' Alex atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor er seinem Geschäftspartner entgegen trat.  
  
„Sie sind spät dran!" meinte dieser wütend. Alex ließ sich jedoch nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und antwortete: „Gute Arbeit fordert seine Zeit. Die Auroren werden besser. Aber jetzt bin ich ja da."„Haben sie es?" Alex setzte ein falsches Lächeln auf, und zog das Amulett aus seiner Tasche und zeigte es ihm.  
  
Es glänzte in dem wenigen Licht, dass in die Halle einfiel und der große Smaragd leuchtete in einem geheimnisvollen Grünton. Alex konnte die große Macht des Amulettes spüren, und wie man auf dessen Gesicht sah, sein Kunde auch. McNair wollte schon das Amulett schnappen, doch Alex zog seine Hand schnell außer Reichweite.  
  
„Ts, ts, ts... zeigen sie mir erst das Geld!"McNair warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu, sagte aber nichts. Er legte seinen Koffer auf einen kleinen Tisch in der Halle, wo er ihn auch öffnete. „Hier, bitte sehr, in Muggelwährung, wie sie es wollten."Bei dem Wort Muggel verzog er sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. Alex nickte nur leicht, und nahm den Koffer. Gleichzeitig legte er das gestohlene Amulett auf den Tisch. McNair griff auf der Stelle zu und ließ es in seinen Umhang verschwinden.  
  
Doch als Alex ihm den Rücken zuwandte, zog er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn zielsicher auf dessen Rücken. Als er seinen Fluch auszusprechen begann, stoppte Alex im Gehen und drehte sich erschrocken um. Die nächsten Sekunden liefen wie in Zeitlupe für ihn ab. 'Oh du verdammte Scheiße!'. „Avada Ked..."Gerade als er sich schon von seinem Leben verabschiedet hatte, tauchte ein riesiger Schatten hinter McNair auf.  
  
Es war Padfoot! Er sprang ihn an und brachte den Magier zu Fall. Mit Zähnen und Krallen konnte er ihn lang genug ablenken, dass Alex McNair schocken konnte. Noch während dieser zusammensackte, machten sich die beiden Partner davon.  
  
Sobald sie durch das Tor des Lagers kamen, trennten sie sich. Alex lief nach rechts in Richtung der restlichen Hallen. Dort hatte er nämlich die Shadow versteckt. Padfoot lief in die andere Richtung. Als Alex unterwegs Schritte hörte, zweigte er sofort ab, und rannte zwischen zwei Lagerhallen hindurch. Hätte er sich in diesem Augenblick umgedreht, hätte er eine junge, rothaarige Frau gesehen, die versuchte in der Dunkelheit den richtigen Weg zu finden.  
  
Doch dafür hatte er jetzt keine Zeit und bereits nach fünf Minuten erreichte er das Motorrad und brauste kurz darauf mit dem Geld nach Hause...

* * *

...Am nächsten Tag hatte er sie dann am Hafen gefunden, vermutlich war sie dort eingeschlafen. Danach sind die beiden sich noch einige Male über den Weg gelaufen, und hatten schließlich begonnen sich zu verabreden. „So, und was nun? Ich meine, eigentlich waren wir doch zum Essen verabredet, oder?"fragte Alex, vollkommen auf die Blumen vergessend. Ginny setzte schmunzelnd einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck auf. „Für den Anfang könntest du mir zum Beispiel diesen Strauß da geben."Alexs Augen wanderten zu seiner rechten Hand hinunter, wo er den Strauß hielt, und reichte ihr die Rosen, während er leicht rot anlief. „Mhm, ja! Die sind für dich."  
  
Lachend nahm Ginny die Blumen entgegen und gab ihm schließlich einen Kuss. „So, jetzt können wir Essen gehen, es sei denn du willst gleich ein Dessert."meinte Ginny verführerisch. Alex grinste. „Fangen wir erst einmal mit dem Essen an, und dann sehen wir weiter, meinst du nicht?"Ginny seufzte laut auf. „Na schön, ich stell die Rosen nur schnell ins Wasser. Dann können wir los. Mach es dir hier solange bequem."Damit marschierte sie mit dem Strauß davon und ließ ihn allein. Alex ging nach kurzem Überlegen ins Wohnzimmer.

* * *

So, und jetzt brav Reviews schreiben, damit ich weiß was ihr davon haltet   
Altaya  



	5. Ereignisreicher Mittag

Anmerkungen: Und es geht doch schneller!! Hier hab ich JETZT SCHON das nächste Kapitel. Hoffe es gefällt euch und danke für die Reviews.

* * *

Die Sonne stand nun fast senkrecht über ihnen. Zur Mittagszeit hatte die Nachbesprechung endlich geendet. Nicht, dass sie viel gebracht hätte. Hermine, Ron und Jim waren nur noch einmal von ihren Kollegen bloßgestellt worden.  
Kaum hatte ihr Chef die Besprechung als geendet erklärt, waren sie schon zur Tür hinaus gestürzt. Sie wollten nur schnellstens aus dem Hauptquatier heraus, bevor das ganze noch einmal beginnen konnte.  
  
Als sie es endlich geschafft hatten, mussten sie sich erst einmal von ihrem Sprint erholen. Keuchend standen sie nebeneinander, und versuchten, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. „Also...ich weiß nicht...wies euch...geht, aber...ich bin für ein...ausgiebiges Mittagessen...mit viel Kaffee."brachte Jim heraus, bevor er einen Hustanfall bekam. Die anderen Zwei nickten nur kurz, bevor sie sich wieder auf das Atmen konzentrierten.  
Schließlich hatten sie sich wieder erholt, und machten sich auf zum nächsten Cafe oder Restaurant, oder wenn es sein musste auch Burgerstand.  
  
Kurz darauf saßen sie in einem netten Muggelcafe. Sie hatten unterwegs ihre Umhänge ausgezogen. Sie Auroren trugen meistens unter den Umhängen Muggelkleidung, für den Fall, dass sie schnell in die Muggelwelt wechseln mussten. So saßen die drei nun an einem Tisch. Hermine auf einer Seite, die Jungs ihr gegenüber.  
  
„Na schön, was jetzt?"fragte Hermine. „Jetzt essen wir erst einmal was, dann sehen wir weiter. Es ist nicht gut, beim Essen zu quatschen." antwortete Ron. Sie strafte ihn dafür mit einem scharfen Blick reagierte aber nicht weiter darauf.  
Als er sich über sein Essen hermachte, Hermines Meinung nach wie ein Wolf über seine Beute, drehte sie ihren Kopf zur Seite, und starrte angestrengt nach draußen. 'Bloß nicht zuschauen, ja nicht zuschauen. Das ist ja so ecklig!'  
  
Jim beobachtete die Szene belustigt, und wandte sich dann seinem eigenen Essen zu. Neben ihn schmatzte es gelegentlich, doch auch das brachte ihn nicht aus der Ruhe. So verlief das restliche Essen eher still, mal abgesehen von Rons schlechten Manieren...

* * *

„Nichts, nichts, und nochmal nichts!!"Frustriert streckte Lucius Malfoy die Hände in die Luft. Es war wirklich zum aus der Haut fahren. Seit Jahren suchten sie nun schon nach dem Potter Jungen. Doch er war einfach nicht zu finden. Das letzte Mal, als sie etwas von ihm gehört hatten, war vor circa 12 Jahren gewesen. Seitdem ist er wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, hätte Mr. Malfoy die Suche längst aufgegeben, und den Jungen für tot erklärt.  
  
'Langsam frage ich mich, ob das nicht besser wäre. Wenn das so weiter geht, werden wir ihn nie finden und so ganz nebenbei geh ich Pleite, weil diese Suche äußerst kostspielig ist.' Mit einem erschöpften Seufzen setzte er sich in seinen Ledersessel.  
  
Lucius Malfoy befand sich gerade in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Vor ihm, auf seinem geschmackvollem Schreibtisch lag ein Stück Pergament, auf dem nichts anderes als „Nichts gefunden, McNair"geschrieben stand.  
  
Mr. Malfoy stand kurz vor dem Verzweifeln. Niemand hatte in all diesen Jahren, auch nur die geringste Spur von dem Jungen gefunden. Der einzige Trost, auch die andere Seite hatte bisher kein Glück. Dumbledore hat den kompletten Phönix Orden beauftragt, nach dem Jungen Ausschau zu halten. Doch auch die hatten keinen einzigen Hinweis entdeckt, der sie zu Potter führen könnte.  
  
Es gab nur einen einzigen Mann, wenn man ihn überhaupt so nennen durfte, der anscheinend ein wenig Ahnung davon hatte, was hier gespielt wurde. Dieser jemand war niemand anderer als der verdammte Werwolf Remus Lupin. Er ist auch so ziemlich der einzige, der glaubt, dass Sirius Black, dieser Blutsverräter, noch am Leben sei.  
  
'Vielleicht sollte ich mir seine Geschichte einmal genauer ansehen.' überlegte er sich. Lupin hatte nämlich vor Jahren plötzlich behauptet, Black sei ein Animagus. Natürlich hatte er keine Beweise, und damit hat man ihn im Ministerium als Spinner abgetan. Er hatte es noch ein paar mal versucht, aber niemand wollte ihm zuhören. Eines Tages, wurde von den Auroren beschlossen, er sei komplett übergeschnappt, und als Werwolf, äußerst gefährlich, mit anderen Worten, man wollte ihn los werden, entweder als Toter, oder als Verbrecher.  
  
So sind dann bereits am nächsten Tag mindestens ein Dutzend Auroren vor seiner Tür gestanden. Als er diese nicht öffnete, wurde sie einfach aufgebrochen, er hatte um das Haus herum Schutzzauber errichtet, wodurch apparieren unmöglich war, und sie stürmten in die kleine Hütte. Doch Lupin war bereits verschwunden. Irgendwie musste er von dem Plan des Ministeriums Bescheid gewusst haben, sonst wäre das einfach nicht möglich gewesen. Seitdem wurde er nur noch ein paar Mal irgendwo in England gesichtet, konnte jedoch nicht geschnappt werden.  
  
'Was solls, genug gegrübelt, ich hab schließlich auch noch andere Dinge zu erledigen.' Mit diesem Gedanken stand er auf und verließ mit großen und sicheren Schritten sein Arbeitszimmer.

* * *

Sirius und Tonks waren mitlerweile an einem alten, halbverfallenen Haus angekommen. Die meisten Fenster des vier-stöckigen Gebäudes waren eingeschlagen, und um die Ruine herum lag überall Schutt. Es war wirklich in einem jämmerlichen Zustand. Langsam und mit vorsichtigen Schritten folgte Sirius der Aurorin ins Haus. Als er durch die Tür trat, krachten knapp hinter ihm einige Ziegelsteine auf den Asphalt. Verunsichert und mit doppelt so großer Vorsicht schlich er nun in die Dunkelheit des Gebäudes.  
  
Hinter ihm schloss Tonks die Tür und erhellte mit ihrem Zauberstab den Raum. Auch der hatte schon wesentlich bessere Tage gesehen. In einer Ecke lagen sogar Aschereste von einem Lagerfeuer. „So. Du kannst dich jetzt verwandeln, hier kommt nie jemand her."Er sah ihr kurz in die Augen, und verwandelte sich dann in seine menschliche Gestalt. So stand er nun in voller Größe vor ihr und verschränkte seine Arme.  
  
„Und? Was gibts für Neuigkeiten?"fragte er nach einigen Sekunden vollkommender Stille. Worauf Tonks aus ihrer Starre erwachte, und mit ihren Armen ausholte. Ein eindeutiges Zeichen, dass es ein langer Vortrag werden würde.  
  
Doch soweit kam es gar nicht. Denn plötzlich raste ein Fluch haarscharf an Sirius Kopf vorbei und auf Tonks zu. Sie kam nichteinmal mehr dazu ihm auszuweichen, geschweige denn abzublocken. Mit aufgerissenen Augen stand sie da, als der Fluch sie traf. Er versetzte ihr einen Schlag, der sie durch die Luft schleuderte. Sekundenbruchteile später schlug sie gegen eine Wand und rutschte an ihr herunter. Staub rieselte auf sie herab.  
  
Sirius hatte das alles fassungslos beobachtet. Zu geschockt um auch nur einen Finger zu rühren. Erst jetzt drehte er sich um. Gleichzeitig griff er instinktiv nach seinem Zauberstab. Nur zu dumm, dass er seit Jahren keinen mehr besaß. Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Er war hilflos. Tonks war durch den Aufprall K.O. gegangen, und er besaß nicht einmal einen Zauberstab oder zumindest einen Dolch um sich zu verteidigen.  
  
Angespannt wartete er darauf, dass der Angreifer erneut einen Fluch aussprach, diesmal um ihn zu erledigen. Doch der Fluch kam nicht. Stattdessen konnte er Schritte hören. Sirius konnte noch immer nichts erkennen, Tonks Licht war längst erloschen, und die meisten Fenster waren vernagelt, sodass nur wenig Licht hereinkam. Dann erstarben die Schritte wieder. Sirius hörte ein Rascheln, wie wenn jemand den Arm heben würde. Plötzlich erstrahlte ein blendend helles Licht. Er schloss instinktiv seine Augen und schirmte sie mit einem Arm gegen die Helligkeit ab.  
  
Langsam wurde das Licht erträglicher, und schließlich konnte Sirius den Arm wieder senken. Vorsichtig öffnete er seine Augen, doch was er erblickte war sein größter Albtraum. Nichts hätte er sich im Moment mehr gewünscht als weit weg zu sein. Denn direkt vor ihm, mit hoch erhobenem Zauberstab und einer kleinen Flamme in seiner freien Hand stand sein alter Freund Remus Lupin.

* * *

Das wärs dann wieder für heute. Jetzt seid ihr mit dem Schreiben dran.  
Altaya  
  



	6. Kampf unter Freunden

Endlich geschafft. Ich bin einfach nicht fertig geworden mit dem Kapitel. Der Kampf war so irre schwierig und mir hat einfach nichts davon gefallen, aber endlich, ENDLICH...

* * *

Sirius schluckte schwer. Das war nicht gerade eine gute Wendung. Vorsichtig schaute er sich um, versuchte irgendeinen Fluchtweg zu finden. Doch kein Glück. Er stand in der Mitte des Raumes, und es sah nicht so aus, als wenn Remus ihn aus den Augen lassen würde. Also richtete er seinen Blick langsam wieder auf den Werwolf.  
  
Dieser stand in wenigen Metern Entfernung mit erhobenem Zauberstab da und beobachtete Sirius mit einem selbstsicheren Grinsen. Seine Augen glitzerten verdächtig. Sirius hatte das Gefühl, in die Augen eines Irren zu blicken. Schnell wandte er seinen Blick von diesen Augen ab und ließ ihn über den Rest seines Gegenübers wandern. Remus war sehr dünn, beinahe mager und trug einen alten, braunen Umhang, der bestimmt auch schon bessere Tage gesehen hatte. Sein Gesicht war schmal und zeigte halbverheilte Narben.  
  
Schließlich kehrte sein Blick zu den Augen des Werwolfes zurück. Sirius schluckte erneut. „Ähm...hallo Remus! Ist mir eine...ähm...Freude dich zu sehen."begann er schließlich zögernd. Remus Grinsen wurde nun noch breiter. „Oh, das kann ich mir kaum vorstellen. Allerdings gefällt mir diese Begegnung um so mehr. Wie waren die Jahre, alter Freund?"plauderte Remus munter drauf los. Doch das Glitzern in seinen Augen wurde nur noch deutlicher.  
  
„Es ging so... Tja...also ich denke, ich sollte jetzt lieber wieder gehen. War nett...mit dir geplaudert zu haben."Sirius wollte sich schon im Laufschritt auf den Weg zum Ausgang machen, als ein Fluch haarscharf an ihm vorbeiflog. Er traf die Tür und sofort fiel sie krachend ins Schloss. Sirius rannte zu ihr und wollte sie öffnen, doch keine Chance. Jetzt saß er wirklich in der Falle. Hinter ihm erscholl ein hysterisches Lachen.  
  
Wie schon zuvor drehte er sich langsam um, und blickte Remus an. „Was hast du vor?"fragte er diesen unsicher. Langsam wurde ihm diese Sache zu gespenstisch. Nachdem sich sein Gegenüber von dem Lachanfall berühigt hatte, antwortete dieser mit einer scheinbar freundlichen Stimme:„Na was wohl Sirius, ich werde aus dir herausquetschen, was du mit Harry gemacht hast, und wenn noch etwas von dir übrigbleibt, dann liefere ich dich an die Auroren aus."'Eins muss man ihm lassen, Remus hat alles ganz genau geplant. Ob mir das aber gefallen wird, ist zweifelhaft.' dachte Sirius bei sich.  
  
„Du...du machst einen Fehler, Remus, einen großen Fehler... Bitte, hör mir doch zumindest erst zu."flehte er. Doch sein Gegenüber blieb unbeeindruckt. „Willst du mir jetzt irgendwelche Lügen erzählen, so wie bei James und Lily? Ich glaub dir sowieso kein Wort, du verdammter Verräter!!" Mit diesen Worten holte er mit seinem Zauberstab kurz aus. Danach war die Hölle los.  
  
Sirius sprang so schnell er konnte zur Seite während ein Fluch nach dem anderen auf ihn herabprasselte. Plötzlich traf ihn einer und schleuderte ihn hart gegen die Wand. Putz bröckelte auf ihn herab. Hastig rappelte sich Sirius wieder auf, gerade rechtzeitig um dem nächsten Fluch aus zuweichen.  
  
Remus stand immer noch in der Mitte des Raumes mit einem riesigen Grinsen im Gesicht und sprach die Flüche mit einer unglaublichen Ruhe aus. Er drehte sich nur immer wieder oder veränderte den Winkel, in dem er den Zauberstab hielt, während Sirius panisch auswich und von einer Seite zur anderen rannte.  
  
Endlich schaffte er es, sich hinter einen alten, kleinen Schrank zu retten. Schnaufend lag er dahinter und überlegte fieberhaft, was er tun sollte.  
  
„Komm heraus!...Du hast doch nicht etwa Angst, oder Sirius?"ertönte Remus höhnische Stimme. Langsam trat er näher an Sirius heran. Währenddessen hatte dieser bereits einen neuen Plan entwickelt. Vorsichtig drehte er sich so, dass er auf Händen und Knie stand und verwandelte sich wieder.  
  
„Komm heraus aus deinem Versteck! Komm raus, du elender Köter!"rief Remus erneut. Er stand jetzt direkt vor Sirius Vesteck. Langsam streckte er seine Hand aus, um den Schrank umzuwerfen. Er stand kurz davor Sirius zu erledigen. Bereits stahl sich ein siegesicheres Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. Doch bevor er den kleinen Kasten zur Seite stoßen konnte, traf ihn etwas schwarzes und warf ihn um. Dieses schwarze war Sirius in Hundegestalt.  
  
Nun lag der Werwolf unter dem Animagus, der verzweifelt versuchte den Zauberstab aus Remus Hand zu bekommen. Dieser wiederum versuchte den Hund von sich wegzubekommen. In diesem Gerangel bekam Remus einmal die Überhand, und drehte sich so, dass der Hund unter ihm lag. Er schaffte es gerade noch, den Hund mit einem Zauber zu schocken, als...  
  
„Stupefy!"und dann Plumps. Langsam trat eine schlanke Figur mit pinken Haaren auf die beiden geschockten Gestalten zu. Tonks war nun endlich aufgewacht und Sirius zu Hilfe geeilt. Schnell lief sie zu ihm und überprüfte seine Atmung. Hastig hob und senkte sich der Hundekörper. „OK, eindeutig noch am Leben." Erleichtert atmete sie auf.  
  
Nun wandte sie sich noch dem Werwolf zu. Mit einem einfachen Schwenker ihres Zauberstabes hatte sie ihn sicher gefesselt. „Uff! Das war aber knapp."und zu Sirius gewandt: „Enervate!"  
  
Vorsichtig öffnete das schwarze Tier seine blauen Augen und starrte in Tonks braune. „Endlich wach, Dornröschen?"fragte sie mit einem belustigten Lächeln. Worauf der Hund zur Antwort kurz knurrte. „Nimms nicht so schwer, das nächste Mal darfst du ihn allein erledigen."setzte sie noch hinzu.  
  
Mit eienem Ruck setzte Sirius sich auf, und verwandelte sich zurück. Nun saß der schwarzhaarige Mann im Schneidersitz da und starrte auf das Bündel vor ihm. 'Das ist also aus Remus geworden. Ein rachsüchtiger Irrer.' Schließlich wendete er seinen Blick auf Tonks. „Und was jetzt?"fragte er vorsichtig. Tonks zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich könnte ihn verhaften und mitnehmen, allerdings, du weißt, was meine Kollegen mit ihm machen würden. Auf der anderen Seite, wenn wir ihn gehen lassen, wird er dich wieder aufspüren, und ich denke nicht, dass es immer so wie heute ausgehen würde. Das ist deine Entscheidung."  
  
Sirius ließ seine fallen und starrte wieder auf den gefesselten Werwolf. Er war mit seinem Latein am Ende. Entweder er ließ zu, dass sein alter Freund getötet wird, oder er riskiert, von eben diesen erledigt zu werden. Beide Möglichkeiten gefielen dem Animagus ganz und gar nicht.

* * *

Auch das Wohnzimmer schien freundlich und einladend. Unter dem Fenster stand eine hellblaue Couch und davor ein kleines Tischchen und darauf eine kleine Vase mit frischen Blumen. Alex zweifelte keine Sekunde daran, dass ein Zauber die Blumen frischhielt. Auf einer kleinen Kommode an einer Seitenwand standen Fotos, die er sich genauer ansah.  
  
Auf einem lächelten ihm neun Rotschöpfe entgegen. Das Bild schien in Ägypten gemacht worden zu sein, mit den Pyramiden dahinter. Ginny war auf diesem Bild vieleicht gerade mal elf oder zwölf Jahre alt.  
  
Auf einem anderen Bild sah man sie um einiges älter abgebildet. Alle Personen auf dem Bild trugen Umhänge, und eine Art Abzeichen auf der Brust, sodass Alex annahm sie trugen die Hogwartstracht. Ginny stand in der Mitte des Bildes und neben ihr ein unruhiger Junge mit einer Kamera um den Hals, der nur allzu glücklich darüber zu sein schien, neben ihr zu stehen.  
  
Als Alex seinen Blick weitergleiten ließ, entdeckte er noch ein Bild. Darin waren abgebildet: Ginny, ein blondes Mädchen mit einer Zeitschrift in der Hand, und... Alex riss seine Augen ungläubig auf. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Aber auch nachdem er seine Augen kurz geschlossen hatte und dann wieder öffnete. Die beiden waren noch immer auf dem Bild.  
  
Es waren seine härtesten Gegenspieler, das heißt zwei von dreien. Nämlich diese braunhaarige Aurorin und ihr rothaariger Kollege... Moment... rothaarig? Sofort richtete er seinen Blick zurück auf das Bild mit Ginnys Familie... und tatsächlich... neben ihr, einen Arm schützend um sie gelegt stand der mitlerweile Auror gewordene Junge. Alex kam überhaupt nicht mehr aus dem Staunen heraus.  
  
Er stand noch einige Zeit mit ungläubigen Augen vor der Komode, genau genommen, bis Ginny schließlich aus der Küche kam, in der Hand eine Vase mit dem Strauß.  
  
„Na endlich, ich dachte schon, du lässt mich einfach in deiner Wohnung sitzen!"Ginny schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und stellte die Vase auf die Komode zu den Bildern „Ich doch nicht. Was denkst du denn bloß von mir?" Alex legte seine Stirn kurz in Falten und antwortete schließlich langsam: „Da bin ich mir noch nicht so sicher. Wenn ich daran denke, was du so alles erzählt hast, und wie wir uns zum ersten Mal getroffen haben, könnte ich doch annehmen, dass du irgendein Engel bist oder... oder vielleicht auch eine ... Hexe!"Er hob seine Stimme zum Schluss und machte eine teathralische Handbewegung.  
  
„Jetzt mach nicht so nen Unfug und komm mit."Damit verließ sie den Raum und ging zur Wohnungstür. Dort schnappte sie sich ihre Tasche und legte eine Hand auf die Türklinke. „Also, was ist? Wollten wir nicht essen gehen?"Alex schüttelte heftig seinen Kopf, um in frei zu machen und folgte ihr schließlich aus der Wohnung. 


	7. Muggelcafe

Hi! Ich bin wieder da! Hatte so eine Art Sommerpause. Auch wenns eigentlich eine Schreibblockade war. Ich hatte schon ANgst, dass ich gar nichts mehr zustande bringe. Wie auch immer, hier ist das nächste Kapitel.

* * *

Alex und Ginny gingen zu einem kleinen Muggelcafe, das fast nur ums Eck war. Ginny hatte erzählt, dass es ihr Lieblingscafe wäre und somit sind sie dann hier gelandet.

Alex begutachtete das Cafe erst einmal von Außen. Groß war es zwar nicht gerade, aber es wirkte ziemlich gemütlich. Die Fassade war pastellgelb gestrichen und über der Tür, die über drei Stufen zu erreichen war, stand der Name geschrieben. Alex hatte wohl länger dort gestanden und das Haus angestarrt, als er gedacht hatte, denn Ginny nahm ihn an der Hand und zog ihn die Stufen hinauf und in das Lokal.

Auch Innen wirkte es einladend. Um die braunen Rundtische waren gepolsterte Bänke und Sesseln aufgestellt. Rechts stand eine Bar mit Hockern davor. Hier, innerhalb des Gebäudes hörte man beinahe nichts mehr vom regen Treiben auf der Straße. Ginny zog ihn in den hinteren Teil des Raumes, das heißt, sie wollte es, bis sie von einem lauten „Ginny!"gestoppt wurde. Fast zeitgleich drehten sich Alex und sie um und blickten genau zu den drei Auroren, die Alex schnappen sollten. Verschiedene Gesichtsausdrücke waren bei den Personen zu erkennen.

Alex für seinen Teil war entsetzt. Ihm hatte es schon gereicht zu erfahren, dass seine Freundin mit einem seiner Gegner verwandt war. Dass er ihn heute auch noch treffen sollte war ihm nun doch etwas zu viel.

Ginny dagegen wirkte genervt. Wie konnte es nur sein, dass Ron ausgerechnet jetzt hier war. Wenn er ihr das jetzt verpatzt und Alex verrät, dass sie eine Hexe war, dann konnte sie die Beziehung gleich beenden.

Hermione wollte am liebsten im Boden versinken. 'Wie kommt es nur, dass Ron so... so peinlich ist. Sieht er denn nicht, dass seine Schwester in Begleitung ist?' „Oh Gott"flüsterte sie nur zu sich.

Jack schien etwas verwirrt zu sein. Er wusste nicht so recht, was eigentlich los war. Wer war dieses Mädchen oder ihr Begleiter?

Ron lief nun doch etwas rot an. Zuerst hatte er bloß aus Überraschung ihren Namen gerufen, doch jetzt tat es ihm leid. Ginny sah ihn so verärgert an, dass er am liebsten weglaufen würde. 'Jetzt ist es zu spät, so ne Scheiße!'

Ein paar Sekunden lang blieb es noch ruhig. Keiner der fünf bewegte sich. Schließlich versuchte Ginny zu lächeln. „Oh... hallo Ron, ist schön dich zu sehen. Was machst du denn hier?" Während sie sprach, hatte sie sich dem Tisch genähert, Alex im Schlepptau. Er hielt sich lieber zurück. 'Nur nicht auffallen. Du schaffst das schon, verred dich bloß nicht!'

„Ich... ähm ich meine wir... nun ja, wir waren Essen, Mittagspause, weißt du?"stotterte Ron herum. Alex hatte das Gefühl, dass er ihnen nicht ganz die Wahrheit sagte, aber eigentlich war ihm das sowieso lieber. Solange das Gespräch keine unangenehme Wendung nahm, war ihm alles Recht. 'Hoffentlich gehen die bald, ich hab keine Lust die ganze Zeit unter deren Überwachung zu stehen.' Hermione währenddessen schien der Verzweiflung nahe. 'Etwas Besseres konnte ihm natürlich nicht einfallen!'

Ginny hob eine Augenbraue. „So, und wieso seit ihr dann hier, und nicht in der Kantine im Büro?"Ron blickte drein, wie auf den Schwanz getreten. Hilfesuchend blickte er zu seinen beiden Kollegen. Seine Schwester hatte ihre Arme verschränkt, und beobachtete ihn ganz genau. Schließlich schaltete sich Alex ein: „Ähm, willst du mir deine Freunde nicht erst einmal vorstellen?" Erwartungsvoll blickte er sie an. Zuerst sah Ginny verwirrt und überrascht aus, bis sie begriff. Er hatte ihre Familie ja noch gar nicht kennen gelernt. Jetzt war sie es, die rötlich anlief.

„Ach ja, stimmt. Also der Typ mit den roten Haaren, der der schlechteste Lügner überhaupt ist, das ist mein Bruder Ron Weasley. Die junge Frau neben ihn, ist seine Kollegin und hoffentlich endlich Freundin Hermione Granger."Sie zeigte währenddessen immer zu den jewiligen Personen. „Dich kenn ich ja noch gar nicht!", kommentierte sie bei Jim. „Na wie auch immer, also der junge, gutaussehende Mann hier neben mir ist mein Freund Alex West."Den letzten Teil hatte sie mit einem Lächeln begleitet, gesagt.

Ron verstand erst nach einigen Sekunden, sprang dann aber sofort auf, und streckte Alex seine Hand hin. Dieser schüttelte sie und nickte ihm kurz zu. Dann wandte sich der Rotschopf seiner Schwester zu. „Was heißt hier bitte: hoffentlich endlich Freundin? Hermione ist nur eine gute Freundin, nicht mehr."Ginny murmelte etwas, das in Alex Ohren wie: „Ja, klar!"klang. Die Frau war mittlerweile auch aufgestanden, und schüttelte Alex Hand.

Jim hatte sich nun endlich von seiner Verwirrung erholt, und sprang ebenfalls auf. Zu Ginny sagte er mit ausgestreckter Hand und einem leichten Grinsen: „Jim Watson, ich bin ein Kollege Ihres Bruders!" Ginny schüttelte die angebotene Hand, bevor sie sich wieder den anderen zuwandte.

„Also... wollt ihr euch vielleicht zu uns setzen?"fragte Hermione etwas zögernd. Alex und Ginny tauschten Blicke, bevor er mit den Schultern zuckte, und nickte. So rückten die Auroren zusammen, damit das Paar auch noch Platz auf der Bank hatte.

„So... du bist also Ginnys Bruder? Was machst ihr denn, wenn ihr Kollegen seid?"Innerlich grinste Alex. 'Bin mal gespannt, was sie mir antworten werden, oder was Ginny jetzt macht.' Ron schaute kurz zu seiner Schwester, wie um sie um Erlaubnis zu fragen. Sie schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Alex konnte das alles nur aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, wartete aber nun gespannt auf die Antwort. Ron drehte seinen Kopf nun in Hermiones Richtung, die dann sofort zu sprechen begann.

„Wir sind Polizeibeamten, und zwar von einer Spezialeinheit. Vielleicht wissen Sie ja vom Grimkeeper?"Erwartungsvoll beobachtete sie Alex. 'Und los gehts!' Er blickte einige Sekunden lang verwirrt drein, bis schließlich Erkennen und Überraschung in seinem Gesicht zu lesen waren. „Achja, dieser Dieb oder? Hut und Umhang, aber ich wusste gar nicht, dass es eine Spezialeinheit gibt. Wieso läuft er eigentlich noch frei herum, ist das Absicht?"

Alex wusste, dass das etwas gemein von ihm war, aber es musste einfach sein. Vielleicht würde er sich auf diese Weise peinliche Fragen ersparen. Außerdem gefielen ihm die Ausdrücke, die über die Gesichter der Auroren huschten. Rons Gesicht hatte überhaupt eine interessanten Rotton angenommen. Wie nannte man diese Farbe, Zinoberrot? Auch Ginny fand das Ganze unterhaltsam. Sie saß verkrampft da, und versuchte verzweifelt ein Lachen zu unterdrücken, wodurch sie keine Luft mehr bekam und selbst auch rot anlief.

Am Ende erlöste sie der Kellner. Er war an ihren Tisch gekommen, um ihre Bestellung aufzunehmen, was schnell erledigt war. In der Zischenzeit hatte sich wenigstens jeder wieder erholt, und ein peinliches Schweigen breitete sich aus.

Am Ende war es Ron, der die Stille am Tisch brach. Er räusperte sich laut, bevor er sprach: „Also... Alex, wenn ich dich so nennen darf?"Dieser deutete nur mit einem kurzen Nicken sein Einverständnis. „Was machst du eigentlich beruflich?" Erwartungsvoll blickten alle auf Alex. Ginny für ihren Teil hoffte, dass er die Frage abblocken würde. Ron würde sich wieder aufregen, wenn er wüsste, dass ihr Freund als 'Kistenschlepper' arbeitet.

„Naja, ich gehöre zu den wichtigsten Männern am Londoner Hafen." antwortete der schwarzhaarige Junge grinsend. Alex hatte schon Befürchtungen, dass er sich mit seinem Grinsen die Show verderben würde. 'Mal sehen, ob sie schlau genug sind, genau nachzufragen.'

Offensichtlich nicht. Denn Ron nahm es mit einem „Oh"zur Kenntnis, und die anderen sagten gar nichts dazu. Nur Ginny schüttelte leicht den Kopf. 'Alex, Alex, Alex. Du schaffst es doch immer wieder!'

Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit war ein heftiges Gespräch zwischen Alex und Hermione im Gange über englische Bücher. Niemand der anderen drei wagte es, sich einzumischen.

Leider musste bereits zwei Stunden später Ginny wieder gehen, und auch die Auroren machten sich wieder auf den Weg mit der Entschuldigung: „Tut uns Leid, aber wir haben einen Dieb zu fangen!", was Alex zu der Bemerkung anregte: „Hm, beim nächsten Mal lade ich den Dieb ein, der hat sicher genug Freizeit!"Das brachte ihm wütende Blicke von den drei Betroffenen ein.

Als sie gegangen waren, lehnte sich Alex mit einem selbstsicheren Grinsen zurück. 'Stimmt doch, ich hab alle Zeit der Welt!'

* * *

Padfoot hatte sich mittlerweile auch wieder auf den Rückweg gemacht. Tonks hatte versprochen, sich um Remus zu kümmern, somit hatte er wieder Ruhe. So sehr es ihn auch reizte, den einzigen noch lebenden Mitwisser los zu werden, der ihn unbedingt erledigen wollte, er konnte es einfach nicht. Remus war immerhin früher einmal sein Freund gewesen. Er würde es sich nie verzeihen, wenn Remus wegen ihn getötet werden würde. 

Wie auch immer. Jetzt hatte er erst einmal zwei Stunden Gehzeit vor sich. 'Wie kann es sein, dass man in einer einzigen Stadt so viel gehen muss?!' Padfoot seufzte. Er war hungrig, müde, und konnte es nicht mehr erwarten wieder auf der Couch in der Wohnung seines Patensohnes zu liegen und ein Schläfchen zu halten.

Mit hängenden Kopf marschierte er weiter, bis er plötzlich ein, wie er gleich herausfinden würde, interessantes Gespräch hörte. Leise schlich er sich bis zu der Ecke heran, von wo aus die Stimmen kamen.

„Also, hast du was heraus gefunden? Lucius wird langsam ungeduldig!" flüsterte eine männliche Stimme genervt. Padfoot hatte nun die Ecke erreicht und spähte vorsichtig in die kleine Gasse dahinter. Er konnte zwei Gestalten erkennen, beide trugen schwarze Umhänge und Kapuzen, also eindeutig Zauberer.

„Schön ruhig, McNair! Ich habe eine heiße Spur. Bald habt ihr Potter und vergiss dann ja nicht meine Belohnung, klar?"„Hmpf! Zuerst lieferst du uns den Jungen, dann bekommst du deine Belohnung! Und hintergeh uns ja nicht Bursche!"McNair hatte warnend die Hand gehoben, und drehte sich nun heftig herum. Dann stapfte er davon. Die andere Gestalt schien nicht eingeschüchtert durch die Drohung, sondern geradezu amüsiert dabei. Er fing zum Lachen an!

Dabei rutschte ihm die Kapuze nach hinten, und erlaubte es Padfoot, den jungen Mann zu erkennen. 'Den hab ich doch schon mal irgendwo gesehen!' Angestrengt versuchte er sich zu erinnern. Schwarze, lange Haare, grüne Augen, groß, Jeans, schwarzes T-... Mit einen Mal fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen, na klar! 'Das... das ist der Auror. Der eine, der vorgestern Nacht dieses komische Netz gespannt hat!' Dieser war inzwischen disappariert.

Mit neuer Kraft rannte Padfoot nun los. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich bei Alex sein. Wenn der wirklich eine Spur hatte, dann... Er wollte sich gar nicht erst ausmalen, was dann war. Hechelnd rannte er durch die Straßen. 'Für die nächste Zeit lasse ich Alex nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen, Freundin oder nicht!'

* * *

So und jetzt schreibt mir mal!!!


	8. Vorbereitungen

SO, ob ihrs nun glaubt oder nicht, ich hab weitergeschrieben, und sogar bereits das nächste Kapitel angefangen. Wenn alles gut läuft, sollte es bald auftauchen. (Wenn ich halt nicht mehr so ein fauler Sack bin!)

* * *

Am nächsten Tag, ungefähr um 15 Uhr stürmte ein äußerst aufgeregter Jim durch das Hauptquatier der Auroren. Während er durch die verschiedenen Gänge rannte, rempelte er mehrmals seine Kollegen an. Obwohl die Betroffenen ihm Flüche hinterher riefen, verlangsamte er sein Tempo nicht. Überall wo er vorbeikam flogen Pergamentstreifen durch die Luft und wurden Kaffeebecher umgeworfen. Doch nichts konnte ihn aufhalten.

In seiner rechten Hand wachelte Jim die ganze Zeit mit einem Stück Pergament herum, auf dem etwas mit Tinte geschrieben stand.

Schließlich hatte er fast sein Ziel erreicht. Nur noch wenige Schritte, und er würde sein Büro erreichen. Durch den Lärm herausgelockt, standen Hermione und Ron neben der Tür, auf die Jim zusteuerte. Beide hatten überrascht ihre Augenbrauen hochgezogen, und beobachteten ihn.

Jim legte noch einmal einen Zahn zu. Auf den letzten paar Metern kam er dann ins Schleudern, und rutschte plötzlich aus. Mit ausgestrecken Armen flog er kurz durch die Luft, nur um dann unsanft zu landen, und die letzten Meter zu seinen Freunden auf dem Boden zu schlittern. Dann blieb er am Bauch liegen, und atmete hörbar aus.

Er konnte das Rascheln von Kleidung hören, und schaute, als er den Kopf hob, direkt in Hermiones fragendes und vor allem belustigtes Gesicht. Sie war in die Hocke gesunken, und wartete auf Jims Reaktion. Die auch sofort kam.

„Was ist?!"fragte er gereizt. Die Aurorin stockte kurz, aber fing sich gleich wieder. „Nichts, nichts. Allerdings wüsste ich gerne, warum du so... so eilig durch das Gebäude rennst?" Erwartungsvoll beobachtete sie den jungen Mann zu ihren Füßen.

* * *

Nachdem sie ihr Büro betraten, drehten sich Ron und Hermione wieder zu Jim um. Der schien für einen Moment verunsichert. Ron wurde sofort unruhig, er war nicht gerade für seine Geduld bekannt. „Also, willst du uns jetzt sagen, was du hast, oder muss ich dich erst in die Mangel nehmen?"fragte er mit einem angedeuteten Grinsen. 

„Na, lass ruhig. Ich verrats euch schon."Er machte ein kurze Paus, bei der er tief Luft holte, und die Hand, in der er den Brief hielt, hob. „Also gut. Einer meiner Informanten hat mir gerade geschrieben!" Hermione bewegte ihre Hand um ihm zu deuten, dass er weiter reden solle. „Naja, er hat etwas herausbekommen. Der Grimkeeper hat vor heute in das britische Museum einzubrechen, um eine uralte Schriftrolle zu stehlen."Bereits bei der Erwähnung des Grimkeepers hatten ihm seine Kollegen gespannt zugehört. „Welche Schriftrolle? Im Muggel oder im magischen Teil? Weißt du wann das stattfinden soll?"Hermione kam immer gleich zur Sache. Während Jim es liebte um den heißen Brei herum zu reden, wollte sie immer alle Informationen auf der Stelle.

Jim lächelte bei Hermiones Fähigkeit, die wichtigsten Fragen zuerst zu stellen, und zwar in einem irren Tempo ohne Luft zu holen. „Heute Nacht, circa um Mitternacht im magischen Teil. Es ist die Schriftrolle, die Salazar Slytherin geschrieben hat."Rons Augen wurden groß. Er schien überrascht. „Was sollte irgendwer mit gerade dieser Rolle machen? Niemand kann sie lesen! Man weiß doch nicht einmal, was für eine Schift benutzt wurde!"Jim zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was weiß ich. Auf jeden Fall soll sie noch heute Nacht gestohlen werden!"

Den Rest des Tages planten sie ihre Schritte, während sie eine Karte des Museums studierten...

* * *

Auch woanders wurde über die kommende Nacht nachgedacht. Alex beugte sich ebenfalls über einen Plan des Museums. Diesen Plan hatte ihm sein Auftraggeber überlassen. In dieser Karte waren auch alle Alarmanlagen, Schutzzauber und Fallen aufgezeichnet. Daneben lag auf dem Tisch noch ein Stadtplan, und einige Fotos über die Umgebung, genauer gesagt, angrenzende Häuser, kleine Gassen, und Hinterhöfe. Etwas, das für Alex unglaublich wichtig war, wenn er vor hatte, wieder heil rauszukommen. Denn er kannte seine Verfolger gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie von seinem Auftrag erfahren hatten. 

Padfoot begutachtete ebenfalls die Pläne, während er aufmerksam Alexs Erklärungen und Ideen folgte. Er hatte sich mit beiden Vorderpfoten an der Tischkante abgestützt, und konnte somit den gesamten Tisch überblicken. Während er versuchte, alle wichtigen Verbindungen und Verstecke auszumachen, schwirrten ihm immer wieder die Geschehnisse des vorigen Tages durch den Kopf. Was er in dieser Nebengasse belauscht hatte, waren beunruhigende Neuigkeiten.

Drei Stunden später hatte Alex schließlich einen guten Plan entwickelt, der es möglich machte, an die Schriftrolle ran und wenn alles gut lief auch wieder ohne Probleme aus dem Museum raus zu kommen.

Doch wie es nun mal so mit Plänen war, sollte nichts so laufen wie geplant.

* * *

Zwei Stunden vor dem großen Showdown unterhielt sich eine, in eine scharze Kutte gehüllte, Gestalt scheinbar mit sich selbst. Doch wenn man nur nahe genug heranging, konnte man hören, dass es zwei verschiedene Stimmen waren, die sich unterhielten. 

„...Ich werde ihn heute in die Enge treiben, und herausfinden, ob ich Recht hatte. Wenn meine Vermutung stimmt, lass ich die notwendigen Informationen Malfoy zukommen. Er wird schon wissen was zu tun ist." Eine kurze Pause verging, bevor eine fast unmenschlich hohe Stimme ertönte: „Gut! Du hast dich als treuer und fähiger Diener erwiesen. Glaub mir, du wirst dafür reich belohnt."„Danke, Herr! Doch wartet erst einmal ab, bis wir ihn in unseren Händen haben."„Natürlich, und jetzt geh, du willst doch nicht, dass deine Tarnung auffliegt!"Die vermummte Gestalt verbeugte sich und verschwand dann in den umliegenden Schatten...

* * *

Auf dem Dach eines Hauses Londons stand eine andere schwarze Gestalt im Schatten eines Schornsteins, und betrachtete ein anderes Gebäude durch ein Fernglas. Das britische Museum. Er lächelte. Neben ihn tauchte ein schwarzer Hund auf. Dann sprach der Grimkeeper belustigt: „Tja Padfoot, sieht so aus, als erwartet man uns."Der Hund schaute zu seinem Meister auf und nickte zustimmend. Der Mann steckte das Fernglas wieder ein, schnappte ihn am Fell, und plötzlich waren beide mit einem 'Pop' verschwunden.

* * *

Der Großteil Londons Auroren hatte sich im und um das britische Museum versammelt. Alle warteten auf weitere Befehle. Bisher war alles ruhig, doch jeder wusste, dass sich das innerhalb einer Stunde, also um Mitternacht ändern würde. Hermione, Ron und Jim befanden sich im Gebäude und betrachteten die Kopie, die im Laufe des Nachmittags von der Pergamentrolle angefertigt wurde. 

„Denkst du, dass ihn das täuschen wird?"fragte Ron, während er, mit der Nase an der Scheibe klebend, die Kopie betrachtete. Hermione drehte sich langsam zu ihm. „Ich hoffe es, Ron. Aber wir dürfen nicht vergessen, dass er ziemlich schlau ist"Sie zögerte „Wir werden schon noch sehen, ob es klappt."

Jim hatte sich mitlerweile davon überzeugt, dass alles bereit war. Dann schlug es Mitternacht. Die Glocken Big Bens erschallten über den Dächern der Stadt, und genau beim zwölften Schlag zerbrach das Glas der Vitrine in der die Pergamentrolle lag...


	9. Showdown im Museum

Ich muss ehrlich sagen, dass ich enttäuscht bin!!! Da geb ich mir solche Mühe, und bekomme dafür nicht ein einziges Review-chen!!!! Aber für den Fall, dass vielleicht doch noch jemand diese Story liest, hab ich weiter geschrieben. Also sagt zumindest "Danke Altaya"!!!

* * *

Alex hatte es geschafft sich und Padfoot ins Museum zu schmuggeln. Letzterer war in einem der Gänge geblieben, sozusagen als Rückendeckung, während Alex weiterschlich. Zuerst hatte das Ganze noch einfach ausgesehen, doch umso näher er der Schriftrolle kam, umso schwieriger wurde es, den Auroren auszuweichen. Auf den letzten Metern zum Ausstellungsraum hatte er sogar einen Zusammenstoß mit einem Gesetzeshüter, doch mit einem einfachen Kinnhaken war die Sache sofort erledigt. Nun aber kam der wirklich komplizierte Teil.

Er war vorsichtig durch die Tür geschlichen, und befand sich nun auf der Galerie des Raumes. Schräg unter sich konnte er die drei Leiter des Einsatztrupps erkennen, doch er selbst war in den Schatten nicht zu sehen. Dann schlug es Mitternacht. Er sah sich noch einmal genau um, um zu erkennen, wo sich Auroren aufhielten, und legte somit seine Fluchtroute fest. Es schien, als müsse er von seinem ursprünglichen Plan abweichen. Er holte noch einmal tief Luft, und sprang dann beim letzten Glockenschlag, gegen jede Vernunft, über das Geländer, und direkt auf die Glasvitrine. Diese zersplitterte unter seinem Gewicht und der Wucht seines Aufpralls sofort.

Schnell schnappte er sich die Rolle, und wollte sich aus dem Staub machen, doch auch seine Gegner waren nicht untätig geblieben. Sobald sie sich von dem Schock erholt hatten, schnappten sie ihre Zauberstäbe und schlossen um Alex einen Kreis. Es schien als hätten sie diesmal wirklich vor, ihm keine Chance zur Flucht zu geben.

Er ließ seinen Blick über alle Anwesenden streifen und versuchte herauszufinden, wo er am Besten durchkommen würde. Schließlich hörte er einen von ihnen sprechen. „Geben Sie auf, Grimkeeper! Sie sind umstellt! Sie haben keine Chance mehr!"Alex identifizierte die Stimme als Ginnys Bruder. Erneut suchte er nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit, als ein riesiger Schatten an der Wand erschien. Gleichzeitig ertöntes ein tiefes Knurren, das in dem Raum mehrmals verstärkt zurückgeworfen wurde.

* * *

Padfoot hatte nur kurze Zeit geduldig in der Dunkelheit des Ganges gewartet, dann hatte er begonnen, Alex zu folgen. Seine gute Nase konnte mehrmals verdächtige Gerüche aufspüren, und ließ ihn schließlich erkennen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Es schien als hätten sich alle Auroren in Richtung des Ausstellungssaales bewegt, was ja verständlich wäre, doch einer musste geradewegs in die andere Richtung gelaufen sein, und bei der Spur roch es verdächtig nach alten Pergament. 'Könnte es sein, dass sie die Rolle weggebracht haben? Das würde doch bedeuten, dass Alex in eine verdammte Falle läuft!'

Wenn sie tatsächlich die wertvollen Dinge weggebracht hatten, dann würden sie auch keine Rücksicht darauf nehmen müssen! Die Dinge schienen nicht gut für seinen Schützling zu sehen. Mit diesen Gedanken drehte er sich um, und rannte so schnell er konnte in Richtung der Schauräume, nur um dort Alex eingekreist vorzufinden.

* * *

Alle Anwesenden blickten sich erschrocken und verwirrt um. Alex nutzte diesen Moment der Unachtsamkeit, und wagte einen Fluchversuch. Er rannte geradewegs auf die beiden Auroren vor ihm zu, und stieß sie unsanft zur Seite. Die beiden hatten keine Chance.

Erst als er schon fast die Tür erreicht hatte, wurden hinter ihm Befehle geschrien. Doch er dachte nicht weiter darüber nach. Während er über die Türschwelle rannte, ertönten hinter ihm Flüche und mehrere Lichtblitze verfehlten ihn knapp. Sobald er hinter der Tür war, ließ er sie krachend ins Schloss fallen. Dann drehte er sich erneut um, nur um zu erkennen, dass einer der Auroren, nämlich Jim direkt vor ihm stand.

* * *

Auf der anderen Seiter der Tür herschte mitlerweile ein totales Durcheinander. Ron und Hermione versuchten mit Befehlen wieder Ordnung in den Haufen zu bekommen, hatten jedoch keinen Erfolg. Einige versuchten die Tür aufzubekommen, durch die der Grimkeeper geflüchtete war, andere suchten noch immer verzweifelt nach einem Hinweis, wer diesen furchtbaren Schatten geworfen hatte und die Restlichen rannten voller Panik im Kreis.

Ron und Hermione standen inmitten dieser Meute, und versuchten, ihre eigenen Gedanken zu ordnen. Zuviel war in den letzten Minuten passiert. Doch eines war für beide klar, das Ablenkungsmanöver hatten sie dem Grim zu verdanken. Hermione schaute sich noch einmal ganz genau um.

Sie konnte ihre Kollegen sehen, wie sie wie verschreckte Hühner herumrannten, und die Tür, die einfach nicht zu öffnen war. Außerdem Ron, der neben ihr stand, und sie glaubte, kurz nach der Flucht des Diebes zwei leuchtend blaue Augen oben auf der Galerie verschwinden zu sehen. Doch etwas fehlte hier, und nun fiel es ihr endlich ein.

„Wo ist Jim?!"Sie schaute zu Ron. Doch der zuckte nur mit den Schultern, bevor er sich wieder zu den wenigen Auroren wandte, die sich vor ihm versammelt hatten.

* * *

„Hallo Alex! Schön dich hier zu treffen!"Jims Augen funkelten. Jetzt würde er beweisen, wie gut er wirklich war. Er durfte einfach nicht versagen, sein Meister würde das sicher nicht tolerieren.

„Ich weiß nicht von wem Sie reden."Alex sprach zwar mit fester Stimme, fühlte sich aber extrem verunsichert. Konnte es sein, dass der Typ sein Geheimnis kannte? Und wenn ja, wusste er auch, dass Alex in Wirklichkeit Harry war? Möglichst unauffällig ließ er seinen Blick über die Wände des Ganges schweifen. Er musste möglichst schnell einen Ausweg finden. Die Tür würde nicht mehr lange halten.

Dummerweise hatte er dabei Jim einen kurzen Moment aus den Augen gelassen. Das Nächste, das er mitbekam war, als dieser ihm in den Magen trat, und ihn kurzerhand gegen eine Wand warf. Doch das war noch nicht alles. Gleichzeitig hatte er auch Alex Maske und Hut in die Hand genommen, die durch Alex Flug von seinem Kopf gerissen wurde.

So lehnte er nun an der Wand. Er hatte zwar noch seine Kleidung, doch ohne Maske und Hut konnte ihn doch wirklich jeder als Alex erkennen. Er war nur froh, dass er auch in Verkleidung sein Stirnband aufbehielt. Langsam hob er den Kopf nur um Jims Grinsen zu sehen.

„Wusst ichs doch! Du bist erledigt, West!"Er warf Alexs Sachen achtlos zur Seite, darunter auch dessen Zauberstab. Der schwarzhaarige hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass sein Gegner ihm den weggenommen hatte. Er wusste nun auf alle Fälle, dass der Auror gefährlich war, sehr gefährlich.

Er wartete nun darauf, von Jim erstarrt zu werden, doch nichts geschah. Sein Gegenüber schien zu überlegen. Doch Alex hatte das Gefühl, dass das nur Show war. Dann trat Jim auf ihn zu. Alex machte sich bereit, sich zu wehren gegen was auch immer folgen würde. Doch dazu kam er nicht einmal. Bevor er überhaupt begriffen hatte, was der Auror vor hatte, wurde ihm bereits das rote Tuch vom Kopf gezogen. Alexs Augen weiteten sich. Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein. Möglichst schnell senkte er seinen Kopf, um zu verhindern, dass Jim etwas sah, dass er nicht sehen durfte.

Doch auch das half ihm nichts. Jim packte ihn fest am Kinn, und hob seinen Kopf so weit, bis er seine Stirn gut sehen konnte, dann strich er die Stirnfransen zur Seite und sein teuflisches Grinsen wurde nur noch breiter.

„Ich wusste es doch, Harry Potter. Mein Meister wird zufrieden sein."Er hob seinen Zauberstab, und Alex wusste, dass es um ihn geschehen war, denn er hatte nicht einmal mehr die Kraft, sich zur Seite zu werfen.

Doch kurz bevor Jim den Fluch sprechen konnte, geschah etwas, mit dem keiner gerechnet hatte. Der Auror schrie schrill auf. Alamiert blickte Alex auf, nur um einen am Boden liegenden, schreienden Jim zu sehen, an dessen Bein sich Padfoot verbissen hatte.

Allein dieses Bild gab ihm genug Kraft, sich wieder aufzurichten, und seinen Zauberstab zu holen. Dann setzte er sich noch sein Tuch, Maske und Hut wieder auf. Er atmete einmal tief durch, um seine immer noch starken Schmerzen in Bauch und Rücken zu vergessen, dann rannte er wieder los. Nicht ein mal drehte er sich um, um zu überprüfen, ob Padfoot hinter ihm war. Es war ihm im Moment egal. Er wollte nur weg.

Gerade als er um die nächste Ecke bog hörte er, wie die Tür brach. Nun hatte er nicht mehr viel Zeit bis die Auroren ihn einholen würden. So rannte er blindlinks durch die Gänge, bis er doch tatsächlich die Hintertür fand, durch die er zuerst auch in das Museum gekommen war.

Ein Blick nach hinten sagte ihm, dass er sie auch keinen Moment zu früh fand. Fünf Auroren kamen angerannt. Als er sich wieder Richtung Ausgang drehte, konnte er Padfoot sehen, der bereits durch die Tür gelaufen war. Schnell machte Alex es ihm gleich, und verschloss die Tür danach magisch.

* * *

Hermione und Ron hatten Jim am Boden gekrümmt liegend aufgefunden. In seinem Bein war eine tiefe Bisswunde zu sehen. Er schien große Schmerzen zu haben. Hermione ging als Erste auf ihn zu.

„Jim, oh mein Gott, wie geht es dir?!"Sie kniete sich vor ihn hin. Durch geschlossenen Zähnen antwortete ihr der Verletzte: „Wie soll es mir schon gehen! Wenn ich dieses Mistvieh in die Finger krieg..." Ron trat mitlerweile auf die beiden zu. „Wir sollten dich nach St. Mungos bringen, Jim."Hermione nickte zustimmend, worauf der rothaarige einige Kollegen herrief, die Jim wegbringen sollten.

Währenddessen senkte Hermione ihren Blick wieder auf ihn. „Wieso hast du das gemacht?"Er erzwang ein falsches Lächeln. „Warum wohl, ich wollte ihn schnappen, und wenn ich das schon nicht schaffte, dann wollte ich zumindest Informationen."„Und, hast du was du wolltest?"Sie sah Jim erwartungsvoll, und vor allem hoffnungsvoll an. Sie tat ihm fast Leid, aber er konnte sie nicht einweihen, das würde sein Pläne ruinieren und dafür hatte er zu lange gearbeitet.

Er schüttelte schließlich den Kopf. „Nein, ich konnte nichts aus ihm herausbekommen, bevor sein verdammter Köter mich gebissen hat."Hermione senkte schuldbewusst den Kopf.

Dann wurde er abtransportiert nach St. Mungos, wo er die nächsten zwei Tage blieb.

* * *

Der Grimkeeper wurde auch in dieser Nacht nicht gefangen, doch sein Geheimnis würde bald gelüftet sein. 


	10. Folgen, Alle Hauptpersonen!

Hallo! Dieses Kapitel geht ein wenig auf die Personen ein. Ich wollte so eine Art Bestandsaufnahme schreiben. Also ist das hier ein wenig fad, aber ich kann euch beruhigen, das nächste Kapitel ist sicher nicht langweilig!

Achja bevor ich es vergesse: Vielen, vielen Dank an Kissymouse, und natürlich Fee-der-Nacht, dass sie mir geschrieben haben, ich bin ganz glücklich!  
Ach und Kissymouse, deine Fragen werden im Lauf der Geschichte noch beantwortet, keine Angst!

* * *

Am nächsten Tag regnete es in Strömen. Wer es nicht unbedingt musste, blieb zu Hause. Gelegentlich zuckten Blitze über den Himmel. 

Alex saß in seiner Wohnung beim Fenster. Er hatte seine Knie angezogen, und wippte vor und zurück. Innerlich war Alex verzweifelt. Er wusste einfach nicht weiter. Wenn dieser Auror irgendetwas sagte, und das würde er früher oder später, dann war er erledigt. Er wollte einfach nicht, dass es so endete. Er war fast so weit, einfach hier und jetzt durch das Fenster zu springen. Doch den Mut dazu brachte er einfach nicht auf.

Er hörte einige Tapser neben ihm und streckte instinktiv seine Hand aus. Nur kurz darauf fühlte er bereits Padfoots weiches Fell. Der Hund stubste ihn immer wieder mit der Schnauze an, doch Alex reagierte darauf nicht. Er sah weiterhin aus dem Fenster und schien ganz wo anders zu sein.

Sirius war äußerst beunruhigt. So hatte er seinen Patensohn noch nie gesehen. Harry war immer ein fröhliches Kind gewesen, selbst auf der Straße. Doch ihn jetzt so niedergeschlagen zu sehen, brach ihm fast das Herz.

Er wusste nicht, was genau in der Nacht geschehen war. Als er endlich den richtigen Gang gefunden hatte, hatte Alex an der Wand gelehnt und über ihm dieser Typ gestanden. Sirius hatte sofort reagiert. Das Einzige was er in diesem Moment wahrgenommen hatte, war, dass sein Schützling in Gefahr war. Erst später hatte er erkannt, warum er so brutal reagiert hatte. Der Geruch des Auroren war ihm bekannt gewesen.

Es war einer der Gestalten in dieser Nebengasse gewesen, die er belauscht hatte. Der, der angeblich über Harry bescheid wusste, und wie es dann in diesem Gang ausgesehen hatte, hatte er es tatsächlich gewusst und wollte nur noch Sicherheit.

Alex bewegte sich immer noch nicht von der Stelle. Er saß einfach nur da, und starrte aus dem Fenster.

* * *

Ganz wo anders triumphierte jemand anderes auf. Gerade hatte Mr. Malfoy eine Nachricht bekommen. Anscheinend hatte sein unbekannter Informant herausgefunden, wo Potter steckte. 

Jetzt musste er nur noch ein paar Leute auftreiben, und schon könnten sie ihn schnappen. „Das wird dein Ende sein, Junge-der-lebte!" Arrogant grinsend betrat er sein Arbeitszimmer um einige Gespräche über das Netzwerk zwischen den Kaminen zu führen.

* * *

Hermione und Ron betraten St. Mungos mit einem Strauß Blumen. Denn wie es aussah musste Jim noch zwei bis drei Tage dort bleiben. Hermione trat entschlossen auf die Empfangshexe zu, und erkundigte sich nach ihm. Daraufhin wurden die belden Auroren nach oben geschickt (Anmerkung: ich weiß nicht mehr, welcher Stock da hingehört) und standen kurz darauf vor Jims Zimmer. Von innen hörten sie jemanden laut fluchen, und wussten somit, dass sie goldrichtig waren. 

Langsam traten sie in das Krankenzimmer, und wussten sofort, dass sie gerade recht kamen. Zwei Krankenschwestern versuchten verzweifelt, Jim festzuhalten, während ein Heiler ihm einen Trank hinhielt. Doch die einzigen Gelegenheiten, wo Jim seinen Mund öffnete, war, als er wild mit Flüchen um sich schmiss. Gleichzeitig schlug er mit Armen und Beinen aus, eben die Gliedmaßen, die die Schwestern gerade nicht in der Hand hatten.

Die Auroren nickten sich gegenseitig kurz zu, bevor sie zu Jims Bett herantraten, und ihm auf die Schulter klopften. Dieser war so überrascht, dass er kurz aufhörte, um sich zu schlagen. Als er dann seine Kollegen erkannte, fiel ihm sein Mund auf, wie einem Fisch. Diesen Moment nutzte der Heiler aus, und zwang Jim den Trank zu schlucken.

Dann wichen alle Fünf von ihm weg. Laut fluchend und prustend richtete er sich auf. „Was soll das, verdammte Scheiße! Ich hab doch nur einen Biss in meinem BEIN!!!"Er schickte dem Heiler und seinen Gehilfen einen mörderischen Blick zu. Dann erst wandte er sich zu seinen Freunden.

„Und ihr seid auch nicht gerade gute Freunde. Mich diesem Quacksalber da auszuliefern."Er machte mit seinem Kopf eine Bewegung zur Tür, durch die das Personal gerade verschwunden war. „Na schön, habt ihr wenigstens dieses verdammte Monster eingeschläfert?" „Nein, tut mir Leid, aber sie sind uns entwischt, aber..."„WAS SOLL DAS HEIßEN, SIE SIND EUCH ENTWISCHT! WIE SCHWIERIG KANN ES DENN SEIN, EINEN SCHEIß KÖTER ZU FANGEN?!"Hermione und Ron zuckten zusammen. So wütend hatten sie Jim eigentlich noch nie gesehen. Okay, er fluchte viel, aber er war fast nie wirklich sauer. Schon gar nicht derart rasend wütend.

„Äh... wir haben es versucht, wirklich. Aber sie haben uns abgehängt, und wir mussten uns um dich kümmern,..."Jim hatte sich schon längst zur anderen Seite gedreht. Hermione atmete tief durch. „Also gut, wir gehen. Wir hatten eigentlich gedacht, dass du dich freuen würdest, uns zu sehen, aber wenn das so ist,... Ich stell dir deine Blumen auf das Tischchen. Bis morgen!"Dann gingen die beiden wieder.

* * *

Auch Ginny hatte von dem Vorfall im Museum gehört. Es waren einfach fantastische Nachrichten. Welche Zeitung schreibt nicht gerne solche Dinge wie Mord, riesige Diebstähle, oder wenn die Auroren versagen. Tja, gestern Abend ist etwas vorgefallen. Nicht nur ist ihnen der Grimkeeper ganz knapp durch die Lappen gegangen, nein, einer von ihnen wurde von dem Grim gebissen und liegt jetzt in St. Mungos! Auf der anderen Seite, wenn es solche große Schlagzeilen gibt, dann muss sie wieder so viel arbeiten. 'Tja... dann mal los.' 

Nachdem sie noch einmal tief eingeatmet hatte, trat sie entschlossen in das Ministerium. Von einem Mal auf das andere, war aus der zurückhaltenden privaten Ginny die Reporterin geworden. „Auf ein Neues!"murmelte sie vor sich hin.

* * *

Eine Stimme ertönte tief in einem Wald. Allerdings ist niemand zu sehen. „Bald, bald bist du tot, Potter, bald! Hahaha!"

* * *

„Hey, Tonks!"Nymphadora Tonks drehte sich mitten im Schritt erschrocken um, und warf dabei einen ganzen Stapel Akten auf den Boden. Dann setzte sie einen Fuß genau auf ein Stück Pergament, und rutschte sofort aus. „Ahhh! Autsch!"Schließlich landete sie unsanft auf ihrem Hintern. 

Langsam und vorsichtig stand sie wieder auf, und schaute den Mann an, der ihren Namen gerufen hatte. „Was ist?"Er blickte sie ein wenig verlegen an. „Ich... ich soll dich nur informieren, dass ein Gerücht durch die Zaubererwelt reist."Er zögerte. „Na, was jetzt? Jetzt sag schon, ich muss noch arbeiten!"„Nun ja, so wie es aussieht, wissen angeblich einige Schwarzmagier, wo Harry Potter ist."Nicht nur Tonks starrte ihn nun an. Der ganze Raum war mit einem Mal totenstill.

Schließlich sagte eine Sekretärin: „Das, das kann doch nicht wahr sein!" Tonks konnte gar nicht sagen, wie sehr diese Aussage ihren Gedanken glich.

* * *

Remus Lupin saß in seiner Hütte am Waldrand, und trank eine Tasse Tee. Er wusste es jetzt noch nicht, aber bald würde sein Leben eine 180 Wendung nehmen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit. 

Doch momentan verdaute er noch immer die Tatsache, dass Sirius ihm so knapp entwischt war. Noch dazu, dass er ihm sein Leben verdankte. Ihm und dieser Aurorin, wer auch immer sie war.

So saß er da, und überlegte, wie er doch noch an sein Ziel kommen könnte, ohne dass er sein Gewissen zu sehr belasten würde.

* * *

So verging der Tag, und auch die folgende Nacht. Doch schon der nächste Morgen brachte Veränderungen, und große Gefahren. 


	11. Flucht von Daheim

Und gleich noch ein Kapitel. Hätte eigentlich nicht gedacht, dass es so schnell fertig wird. Naja, umso besser!

Achja, ich weiß, dass ich hier sehr große und manchmal unlogische Sprünge mach was die Zeit angeht. Am Besten, man denkt sich jeweils eine Stunde oder so Unterschied zwischen den Szenen.

Und danke, danke für die Reviews!!!!

* * *

In Alex Wohnung herrschte das totale Chaos. Er hatte die Wohnung am Vortag nicht verlassen, und hatte noch immer die selben Sachen an. Am Vorabend hatte er sich hoffnungslos vollgesoffen, und war dann schwankend ins Bett gegangen. Die Folge daraus war, dass er jetzt einen starken Kater hatte.

„arghm..." Langsam wachte er auf, schaffte es aber nicht, sich auch nur aufzurichten. Fast zwei Stunden später hatte er es endlich geschafft, sich ins Bad zu schleppen. Erschöpft sank er in der Dusche zu Boden, und ließ sich kaltes Wasser über den Körper und somit auch über seine Kleidung fließen.

Schließlich zog er sich schleppend wieder in sein Schlafzimmer, und wechselte schwerfällig seine Kleidung. Bisher hatte er noch nicht einmal wahrgenommen, dass Padfoot nicht da war. Eine halbe Stunde später saß er in der Küche, und hielt seinen Kopf in den Händen. Er wusste enfach nicht mehr weiter.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. Alex war deratig überrascht, dass er fast vom Stuhl fiel. „Autsch! So ein Scheißdreck! Ich komm ja schon!"murmelte er vor sich hin.

Schließlich stand er auf, und ging zur Tür, um sie zu öffnen. Auf die Idee, dass nie jemand her kam, und auch niemand wusste, oder eigentlich wissen durfte, dass er hier wohnte, kam er nicht.

Als er aufmachte, weiteten sich seine Pupillen mindestens um das Doppelte und er war auf der Stelle nüchtern. Denn auf der anderen Seite standen fünf Gestalten mit schwarzen Umhängen und Kapuzen und weißen Masken.

Alex war auf der Stelle hellwach. Er warf die Tür zurück ins Schloss, und rannte ins Schlafzimmer, wo seine Schlüssel und sein Zauberstab lagen. Hinter sich hörte er, wie die Todesser die Tür aufsprengten, doch er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, sich umzudrehen, um zu sehen, was sie taten. Wozu auch, immerhin schlugen schon die ersten Flüche neben ihm in die Wände.

Zum Glück lagen die gesuchten Dinge offen herum. Schnell schnappte er danach, und rannte zum Fenster weiter. Gerade zerstörte ein grüner Blitz das Glas. Hinter sich hörte er die Schwarzmagier näherkommen. Er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, das restiche Fenster zu öffnen, sondern sprang einfach hindurch, und...

....landete direkt auf der Feuerleiter. Schnell rannte er die Stufen hinunter. Immer die letzten paar Stufen überspringend erreichte er großteils unbeschadet und schnell das Ende. Kaum hatte er festen Boden unter den Füßen, blickte er hoch zum Fenster.

Vier seiner Verfolger kletterten gerade mehr oder weniger geschickt die Leiter hinunter und konnten daher für den Moment keine Flüche auf ihn abfeuern, doch der fünfte stand noch immer in der Wohnung, und starrte Alex an. Ihre Blicke kreuzten sich. Erst ein klapperndes Geräusch riss Alex aus diesem Starrduell.

Sofort setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung und rannte zu seinem Motorrad. Schlüssel rein und drehen. Soweit sogut. Er hörte bereits, wie die Magier auf ihn zuliefen. „komm schon, los!"Nach einigen erfolglosen Versuchen das Motorrad zu starten, atmete er kurz durch, und versuchte es erneut. Mit einem Mal erwachte die Maschine zum Leben.

Nach einem kurzen Blick zurück fuhr er weg. Der erste Todesser erreichte genau in diesem Moment das Motorrad, und wurde mit einem Ruck zu Boden geschleudert.

Alex nahm das nicht einmal richtig wahr, sondern versuchte einfach so schnell wie möglich zu verschwinden.

Schon nach Sekunden war von ihm nichts mehr zu sehen.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy sah gelassen zu, wie Potter mit dieser Muggelmaschine davonraste. „Vielleicht baut er in seiner Panik einen Unfall" meinte er laut. Doch eigentlich, wenn er es so recht bedachte, hätte er ihn lieber lebendig, vorerst.

Jetzt fängt der Spaß erst an! Du wirst schon noch sehen, was Auroren mit kleinen Dieben machen!"Lächelnd hob er den Umhang hoch, den Alex zwei Tage zuvor rücksichtslos auf den Boden geworfen hatte.

* * *

Padfoot wanderte gerade durch die Winkelgasse, auf der Suche nach Informationen, Essbaren, und etwas, um seinen Patensohn aufzuheitern. Plötzlich wurde er auf eine große Ansammlung von Magiern aufmerksam.

Vorsichtig schlich er näher heran, und versuchte etwas von den Gesprächen mitzubekommen. Plötzlich hörte er etwas, was in bis ins Mark erschütterte.

„...hast du das auch gelesen? Sie wissen jetzt endlich, wer der Grimkeeper ist!"„Nicht ganz. Das Ministerium hat einen Tipp bekommen. Ich glaube, heute werden sie die Wohnung von diesem Typen durchsuchen. Wie hieß er noch einmal?"„Ähm... wart mal kurz, achja Alex West. Anscheinend hat noch nie jemand etwas von diesem Jungen gehört!..."

Padfoot hörte gar nicht mehr hin. Mit einem Satz drehte er um, und lief so schnell er konnte zurück nach Hause.

* * *

„WAS!!!" Hermione und Ron starrten ungläubig ihren Vorgesetzten an. „Das.. das kann doch nicht sein"Hermione stammelte hilflos vor sich hin. „Und warum ist das so, Miss Granger?"Ron übernahm für sie die Antwort. „Weil... weil wir kennen ihn, diesen Alex West mein ich. Er ist der Freund meiner Schwester. Wir haben ihn vor ein paar Tagen kennengelernt."

Der ältere Auror sah sie emotionslos an. „Wenn das so ist, können sie ja ihre Schwester fragen, wo er steckt."„Wie meinen sie das?" mischte sich Hermione wieder in das Gespräch. „Er war nicht in seiner Wohnung. Und nach den Brandflecken an den Wänden zu schließen, hatte ein Kampf stattgefunden."

Beide zogen scharf die Luft ein. Was hatte Ginnys Freund denn gemacht, dass ihn ein paar Schwarzmagier tot sehen wollten?

„Können wir bei der Suche nach ihm helfen?"fragte Hermione zögernd. Plötzlich ertönte hinter ihnen eine andere männliche Stimme. „Das wird nicht nötig sein, Miss Granger."Mit einem Ruck drehten sich Hermione und Ron zu der Stimme. Ihr Vorgesetzter blickte ebenfalls auf.

„Was soll das heißen?"fragte er mit authoritärer Stimme. Hinter dem anderen Auror erschienen drei weitere. Das heißt, zwei Auroren, und ein geschockter Alex West.

„Oh mein Gott, wo haben sie ihn denn gefunden!"Die junge Aurorin betachtete den geschockten Mann aufs Genaueste. Er war von oben bis unten voller Flecken, die zum Teil wirklich blaue Flecken waren. Dazu kamen noch eine Menge Schürfungen, ganz zu schweigen von den hunderten Kratzern. Seine Kleidung sah auch nicht besser aus. Wenn sie ihn so ansah, hatte sie das Gefühl jemanden gegenüberzustehen, der gerade aus einem Muggelkriegsfilm kam.

„Tja, so wie es aussah, hatte er wohl nicht aufgepasst."„Was... soll das heißen?"fragte Ron vorsichtig. Auch er schien vom Aussehen des jungen Mannes verunsichert.

„Wir haben in bei einigen Mülltonnen gefunden. Nebenbei war ein Unfall passiert. Ein Auto war in ein anderes gerast. Anscheinend hatte unser Freund hier das zu spät gesehen, und hat vor Schreck die Kontrolle über sein Motorrad verloren. Er hatte Glück, dass er jetzt nicht tot ist."

Kurz herrschte ein eisiges Schweigen. Dann räusperte sich der Vorgesetzte: „ähm... lasst ihn versorgen, und bringt ihn dann in eine der Hochsicherheitszellen. Ich denke, dass einige Leute... Fragen an ihn haben."

Die fremden Auroren nickten ihm kurz zu, bevor sie sich mit dem immer noch bewusstlosen Alex entfernten.

„Kö...können wir dann auch noch mit ihm reden? Ich meine, wenn es nicht zu...." „Ach du meine Güte, JA! Können sie nicht einmal eine direkte Frage stellen?!"brüllte der alte Auror Hermione an. Das waren vorerst auch seine letzten Worte, da er sich umdrehte, und zurück an die Arbeit ging.

Ron und Hermione standen noch einen Augenblick reglos da, dann sahen sie sich kurz an. Plötzlich rannten beide wie von der Tarantel gestochen los. In Richtung der Arrestzellen.

* * *

Was ich noch kurz sagen möchte: Das hier war sozusagen ein Ausnahmefall. Ich schaff es fast sicher nicht noch einmal so schnell das nächste Kapitel fertigzubekommen!!

Naja, hoffentlich brauch ich nicht wieder einen ganzen Monat, aber bis dahin, ciao!!

Altaya


	12. Wohnungsversammlung

Hallo! Hab schon das nächste Kapitel fertig! Wochenende und Feiertage sind einfach super!

Liz Black - Ich hoffe, dass Latein nicht zu schlimm war! Doch wegen Harry musst du noch etwas warten

Kissymouse - Mit der Aussage: Aber wenn er da gefangen ist können die Todesser ihn gut bekommen, liegst du aber goldrichtig, doch jetzt wird die Lage eher noch schlimmer, bevor die Auflösung kommt

Snake22 - Nun zu dir! So schlimm ist der 5. Band aber net! Ich muss zwar zugeben, dass ich mich teilweise ein wenig gelangweilt habe, aber trotzdem. Der Schluss und meiner Meinung nach auch der Anfang sind super, auch wenn ich es ganz schlimm finde was sie mit Sirius gemacht hat!  
Schnief!

Na schön, jetzt kommt erst einmal das Kapitel, bevor ich noch länger quatsche!

* * *

Als Sirius endlich die Wohnung erreicht, fand er eine einzige Katastrophe. Der Küchentisch und Alex' Kasten waren umgestoßen, sämtliche Schubladen herausgerissen, und an den Wänden waren überall Brandflecken zu finden. Langsam näherte er sich Alex Schlafzimmer. Im Moment waren alle seine Sinne aufs Äußerste geschärft.

Als er vorsichtig das Zimmer betrat, spürte einen kühlen Luftzug, und als er Richtung Fenster blickte, fand er keines mehr. Nur noch ein Teil des Fensterrahmens war übrig. Die meisten Glasscheiben schienen wenigstens nicht in der Wohnung zu sein.

Als er sich vorsichtig, um sich nicht zu verletzen, mit den Vorderpfoten am Fensterbrett abstützte, bemerkte er noch etwas anderes. Ein Großteil von Alex' Sachen fehlte hier. Was das jedoch zu bedeuten hatte, wusste er nicht. Er spähte durch das Fenster hinunter zur Straße. Dort entdeckte er recht frische Reifenspuren, und als er endlich einmal nachdachte, was er die ganze Zeit über roch, stellte er fest, dass in der letzten Zeit viele Fremde in der Wohnung gewesen waren.

Sirius überlegte gerade, wie er Alex finden sollte, immerhin konnte er mittlerweile überall sein, als er Geräusche vom Stiegenhaus wahrnahm. 'Wer könnte das sein??' Dieses Haus stand schon seit Jahren leer, mal abgesehen von den regelmäßigen Besuchen verschiedener Obdachloser. Doch auch die mieden es, in die oberen Stockwerke zu kommen. Eigentlich wunderte es ihn schon gelegentlich, warum. Immerhin war dieses Haus nicht einmal in einem so schlechten Zustand. Okay, es könnte mal wieder eine Renovierung vertragen, aber trotzdem.

Als die Schritte näher kamen, schreckte Sirius aus seinen Gedanken hoch und entfernte sich vom Fenster. Sobald er die Wohnungstür erreicht hatte, stoppte er und lauschte. Die Schritte schienen noch immer näher zu kommen. 'Der will doch nicht etwa hier her?!' Schließlich konnte er schon so viel sagen: Es war eine Frau. Wenn er sich nicht ganz irrte, dann trug sie Stöckelschuhe, und schien es nicht gerade gewohnt zu sein, durch solche heruntergekommene Häuser zu gehen, ihren Flüchen zufolge.

Schließlich verließ Sirius seinen Standort, und ging zu einer anderen Wohnungstür, die halb offen stand. Von hier aus konnte er alles genau übersehen. Er brauchte auch nicht lange zu warten. Auf der Treppe erschien eine junge Frau mit feuerroten Haaren. 'Also von hier aus sieht sie verdächtig wie eine Weasley aus!' Er wartete ab, was sie nun tun würde.

Sie zögerte kurz, und holte einen kleinen Zettel heraus. Dann murmelte sie zu sich selbst: „Jetzt wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob das wirklich war ist, Alex!"Padfoot horchte auf. Also kannte sie seinen Schützling. Langsam trat sie in Alex Wohnung. Padfoot schlich ihr vorsichtig und leise nach.

* * *

Ginny war in dieses alte Haus gekommen, um die Wahrheit zu erfahren. Als Ron sie vor einer Stunde verständigt hat, was passiert war, wollte sie es erst nicht glauben. Doch je mehr sie nachdachte, desto wahrscheinlicher erschien es ihr. Sie betrat gerade die Wohnung, und stockte. 'Hier sieht es ja aus, als hätte eine Bombe eingeschlagen. 

Vorsichtig sah sie sich um. Sie betrachtete die herumliegenden Dinge aufmerksam. Als sie verschiedene Kastentüren öffnete, murmelte sie gedankenverloren vor sich hin: „Eines muss man ihnen lassen, die Auroren waren gründlich!"Schließlich verließ sie die offensichtliche Küche, und kam in einen zweiten Raum. Das Schlafzimmer, oder auch Wohnzimmer?

Als sie ihren Blick von dem Boden abwandte, bemerkte sie, dass das Fenster zerbrochen war. 'Wer war denn das?' Schließlich wandte sie sich wieder dem Gerümpel vor ihr zu. Obwohl sie wusste, dass die Auroren gründlich gewesen sein mussten, wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass hier noch etwas sein musste. 'Mal sehen... wenn ich als Muggel leben würde, wo würde ich meine magischen Dinge hintun?' Sie drehte sich im Kreis, und versuchte etwas zu entdecken. Schließlich fiel ihr Blick auf einen großen alten Schrank an der Wand.

Sie schüttelte aber sofort wieder den Kopf. „Nein, das wäre zu einfach!"Doch dann erkannte sie etwas anderes. 'Moment, wenn ich ein Auror wäre, und die Wohnung eines Magiers durchsuchen müsste, würde ich wohl kaum an die normalen nichtmagischen Verstecke denken. Schon gar nicht, wenn derjenige doch normalerweise Dinge vor Muggels verstecken musste. Und wenn ich mich nicht irre, dann war Alex auch nie in einer Schule wie Hogwarts. Warum kann er dann eigentlich zaubern?'

Irgendwie schweiften ihre Gedanken ab. Sie schüttelte kurz ihren Kopf, um wieder klar denken zu können, und trat nun an den Schrank. Kurz davor ging sie in die Hocke, und klopfte an der Rückwand. Doch das Geräusch war dumpf. Also keine zweite Wand. Enttäuscht wollte sie sich wieder aufrichten, als sie bemerkte, dass die rechte Seitenwand dunkler gefärbt war, als die restlichen Teile. Es war nur ein sehr leichter Unterschied, den man nicht bemerkte, wenn man nicht ganz genau hinsah.

Erneut hob sie ihre Hand. Plötzlich knirschte es hinter ihr. Erschrocken sprang sie hoch, und wollte sich gerade zu dem Störenfried drehen, als sie jemand mit einer Hand an der Taille packte und mit der anderen Hand den Mund zuhielt. Ginny war so geschockt, dass sie im ersten Moment nicht einmal daran dachte, sich zu wehren.

Dann hörte sie eine männliche Stimme und spürte seinen Atem an ihrem rechten Ohr. „Wer sind Sie? Und was wollen Sie? Wo ist Alex?"Der Typ schien verwirrt zu sein. Anscheinend kannte er Alex, wusste aber nicht, was hier passiert war. Sie bemerkte, dass er langsam seine Hand von ihrem Mund nahm. Doch Ginny's Gehirn hatte noch immer nicht wieder richtig zu arbeiten begonnen. „Also?"fragte er noch einmal nach.

Endlich erwachte Ginny wieder aus ihrer Starre, und startete sofort einen Fluchtversuch. Der Typ hielt sie nun mit beiden Händen fest, während sie verzweifelt versuchte, sich aus seinem Griff zu winden. Sie schlug mit Händen und Füßen aus, und traf schließlich sein Schienbein. „Ahh! Scheiße!"Er verlor kurzzeitig seinen Halt um Ginny's Taille und diese Chance nutzte sie sofort. Sie wand sich aus seinen Armen, und versuchte so schnell wie möglich den Ausgang zu erreichen.

Kurz bevor sie die Treppe erreichte, sah sie aus den Augenwinkeln heraus etwas Schwarzes näher kommen. Nur Augenblicke später wurde sie davon von der Treppe weggestoßen, und landete unsanft auf dem Rücken – Schritte von der Treppe entfernt. Ängstlich schaute sie hoch und erkannte, dass die schwarze Gestalt, die nun über ihr stand, und sie aus grauen Augen heraus anstarrte, ein riesiger Hund war – der Grim!

„Das... das gibt's doch nicht!"Also war es wahr. Alex war der Grimkeeper. Sie konnte, nein, wollte es einfach nicht glauben. Wie konnte nur ihr Freund, der so freundlich und witzig war, ein... ein Meisterdieb sein? Aber leider war es nun mal so. Der beste Beweis stand gerade über ihr. Jetzt konnte sie sich nicht einmal das Gegenteil einreden!

Plötzlich veränderte sich der Hund. Er verwandelte sich nach und nach in... in einen Mann. Ginny staunte nicht schlecht. Mit offenem Mund starrte sie den schwarzhaarigen Mann über sich an. „Beantworten Sie mir jetzt endlich meine Fragen von vorhin, oder muss ich erst noch etwas deutlicher werden?!"Schon allein sein Tonfall sagte ihr, dass sie lieber antworten sollte. Mühsam brachte sie eine Antwort heraus: „Ich... ich bin Ginny Weasley... Reporterin beim Tagespropheten. Ich... ich wollte nur wissen, ob es wahr ist, dass... dass Alex der Grimkeeper ist."Er nickte nachdenklich.

„Woher kennen Sie ihn, Miss Weasley?"Die Frage weckte in ihr das berühmte Weasley-Temperament. „Was fällt Ihnen eigentlich ein?! Meine Beziehung mit Alex geht Sie nun überhaupt nichts an!"Sie war mit jedem Wort lauter geworden, und hatte den letzten Teil fast geschrien, doch der Fremde lächelte nur. „So? Dann sind Sie wohl diese Freundin von der er dauernd redet?"Dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Wissen Sie, wo er ist?"Es lag echte Sorge in der Stimme des Fremden.

Ginny nickte. „Ja, er ist in einer der Arrestzellen, im Ministerium!" Der Typ zog scharf die Luft ein. „Das darf doch nicht wahr sein." Er blickte kurz gedankenverloren ins Leere, bevor er sich wieder langsam ihr zuwandte. Plötzlich schlich sich ein leichtes Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. „Vielleicht sollten wir uns in eine andere Position bringen, das hier könnte man missverstehen." Ginny blickte ihn kurz verständnislos an, bevor sie begriff. Nun lief sie rot an. „Ähm... ja, bitte!"Er versuchte sich langsam aufzurichten, während er Ginny immer noch misstrauisch beobachtete. „Kann ich mich darauf verlassen, dass Sie nicht weglaufen?"

Sie wollte gerade nicken, als Schritte unter Ihnen zu hören waren. Der Fremde drehte sich mit einem Ruck zur Treppe, und verharrte so. Ginny wagte es nicht, auch nur einen Laut von sich zu geben. Es waren mehrere Leute, die die Stufen hochkamen. Der Mann trat noch einmal auf sie zu, doch das einzige, das er tat, war einen Finger zu heben, und „Ich warne Sie, kein Wort!"zu zischen. Dann schlich er in eine der leer stehenden Wohnungen, und verschwand somit. Ginny atmete erleichtert auf, und wartete darauf, dass die Auroren kamen.

* * *

Sirius versteckte sich in den Schatten, die die Tür warf, und wartete. Er hoffte, sie würde einfach die Klappe halten, doch sollte sie etwas sagen, dann musste er auf der Stelle fliehen. So wartete er angespannt auf die Personen auf der Treppe. Eines musste er aber sagen, so viele Leute kommen normalerweise nicht einmal in einem Monat her. Was ihn wieder daran erinnerte, dass sein Patensohn im Ministerium festsaß. Doch daran konnte er im Moment nicht denken. Er musste sich erstmal um sich selbst kümmern, bevor er sich überlegen konnte, wie er Alex dort wieder heraus bekam. 

Schließlich tauchten Gestalten auf der Treppe auf. Doch zu Sirius' und Ginnys großem Entsetzen waren die Erwarteten nicht Auroren, sondern Todesser. Sirius' Augen weiteten sich auf das Doppelte. 'Auch das noch! Als wenn wir im Moment nicht schon genug Probleme hätten?!' Er zitterte am ganzen Körper, konnte sich aber keinen Zentimeter wegbewegen. 'Jetzt reiß dich zusammen, Black!' Doch seine persönlichen Probleme waren nichts gegen die Angst, die die junge Frau durchmachen musste.

Sie stand genau so versteinert da, wie Sirius, doch zu ihrem Pech genau im Blickfeld der Todesser. Innerhalb von Sekunden hatten diese sie geschockt, und bildeten nun einen Kreis um sie. Sie waren zu dritt.

Sirius konnte von seinem Standpunkt aus nicht hören, was sie besprachen, doch anscheinend hatten sie etwas mit der Rothaarigen vor. Schließlich holte einer von ihnen seinen Zauberstab und ein Stück Pergament heraus, und schrieb darauf. Dann ließ er das Stück zu Alex' Wohnungstür fliegen, und befestigte es dort. Danach nahmen zwei der Todesser die junge Frau und dann verschwanden sie mit einem 'Pop'.

Der einzige, der zurück blieb, war Sirius, der noch immer zu einer Salzsäule erstarrt in einigen Metern Entfernung stand. Vorsichtig ging er zu der Tür, und nahm das Stück Pergament. Darauf stand folgendes: „Wir haben Ginny Weasley! Liefert uns Alex West aus, oder sie wird sterben."

Es stand kein Name darunter. Sirius betrachtete die Nachricht noch einige Zeit lang, dann sank er langsam zu Boden.


	13. Hilfe!

Hy! Ich schreib auch noch! grins Bin nur irgendwie nicht dazu gekommen. Wie auch immer, hier das neue Kapitel!

* * *

Nach einiger Zeit, in denen Alex Heiltränke eingeflößt, Salben aufgetragen und Untersuchungen angestellt wurden, wachte er schließlich auf. Zuerst war er mehr als verwirrt, nicht in seinem eigenen Bett zu liegen, sondern auf einem sehr harten Krankenbett. Doch nach und nach war ihm alles wieder eingefallen. Wie viel Zeit wohl mittlerweile vergangen war? 

Er spürte, wie ihn kräftige Arme hochzogen und stützten, doch mehr als das konnte er nicht. Sein Kopf war noch lange nicht wieder in Ordnung. Nicht nur, dass er ihm immer noch von seinem Sturz vom Motorrad wehtat, nein, auch der Stress der letzten Tage setzte ihm zu.

Alex wurde durch einige dunkle Gänge geführt, und obwohl er nicht wusste, wo die Reise hinging, sträubte sich alles in ihm dort hin zu gehen. Er fühlte sich immer mehr in die Ecke gedrängt, und wollte nichts lieber, als von hier verschwinden. Doch in seinem momentanen Zustand konnte er nicht fliehen. Er hätte es vermutlich nicht einmal geschafft, sich aus den Griffen der Auroren zu winden, geschweige denn, ihnen zu entkommen.

Schließlich blieben sie in einem kleinen Raum stehen. Dort war im Grunde nichts, außer einem alten Schreibtisch mit Stuhl, einem Zauberer, der darauf saß, und eine Gittertür an der rechten Seite.

Nach und nach ordneten sich Alex Gedanken, und er konnte mehr und mehr Zusammenhänge finden. Es schien, als würden sie ihn in eine Zelle bringen. Das hier schien eine Art Vorraum zu dem Gefängnis hier zu sein. Also musste er sich im Moment im Ministerium befinden. 'Hm... Wusste gar nicht, dass Zauberer gerne in Höhlen wohnen, wie Fledermäuse!' Er grinste innerlich als er das dachte, doch sofort wurde er wieder ernst.

Wie war er noch mal hier gelandet? Ach ja, dieser Unfall... die Autos hatten ein Hindernis gebildet, das er zu spät bemerkt hatte. Er hatte einfach in seiner Panik nicht mehr auf seine Umgebung geachtet. 'So im Nachhinein betrachtet, habe ich Glück, überhaupt noch am Leben zu sein!' Doch da war noch etwas anderes. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er das Gefühl, als wäre das noch nicht alles, als würde bald noch etwas Schlimmeres geschehen. 'Ob das mit den Todessern zu tun hat, die überhaupt Schuld an der ganzen Katastrophe hatten?'

Sie hatten sich wieder in Bewegung gesetzt, und traten durch die Gittertür. Dahinter erstreckte sich ein weiterer langer, dunkler Gang. Zu Alex' Glück mussten sie aber nicht weit gehen. Schon nach wenigen Metern tauchte die erste Zelle auf, in die Alex auch gleich gesperrt wurde. Hinter ihm wurde die Gittertür wieder geschlossen, und die Schritte der beiden Männer entfernten sich. Kurz darauf war er allein.

* * *

Ron und Hermine saßen gemeinsam in ihrem Büro und dachten nach. Was jetzt wohl noch passieren wird? Immerhin hatte sich ihre Aufgabe erledigt. Der Grimkeeper war gefasst, und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie auch diesen Hund zu fassen kriegen würden. Mit anderen Worten: Im Grunde genommen waren die beiden arbeitslos! 

„Was seid ihr denn so niedergeschlagen?!" ertönte eine fröhliche Stimme von der Tür. Die beiden schauten auf. Es war Jim. „Hey!" erwiderte Ron nur. Jims lächeln verschwand langsam. Er kam ein paar Schritte näher. Dann drehte er den Kopf schief, und fragte: „Ihr seid doch nicht etwa traurig, dass West hinter Gittern sitzt, oder?"

Ihr Schweigen war ihm Antwort genug. „Also wirklich, hört auf, solche Trauermienen zu machen, ihr bekommt schon wieder was zu tun. Und ich glaube nicht, dass dir deine Schwester den Kopf abreißt, wenn sie einmal weiß, WER ihr Freund ist!" Er senkte seinen Kopf noch etwas weiter, und fuhr dann mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck und gesenkter Stimme fort. „Außerdem kann ich euch versprechen, dass morgen alles vorbei ist!"

Hermione und Ron sahen ihn überrascht und vor allem erschrocken an, und warteten darauf, dass er fortfuhr, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Jim richtete sich wieder auf, und fragte, als wäre nichts gewesen: „Und? Habt ihr den verdammten Mistköter mittlerweile erwischt, der mir das angetan hat?" Er deutete vielsagend auf sein verletztes Bein. Es schien dicker, als es sein sollte, aber vermutlich hatte Jim einfach unter der Hose einen Verband auf der Wunde.

* * *

Remus Lupin kam gerade von einem seiner schlecht bezahlten Jobs zurück. Er war erschöpft, und wollte nur noch schlafen. Er steckte den Schlüssel in das Schloss seiner kleinen Hütte, und drehte ihn herum. Sofort sprang die Tür auf, und er betrat den Raum. Die kleine Hütte, die fast nur ein größeres Gartenhäuschen war, bestand nur aus einem Hauptraum und einem winzigen Nebenraum in dem das WC untergebracht war. 

Er legte den Schlüssel auf ein winziges Tischchen und ließ sich auf den Sessel fallen, nur um gleich wieder hochzuspringen. Er roch etwas. Etwas, das er gut kannte, und das er schon seit so langer Zeit finden wollte. Langsam zog er seinen Zauberstab aus seinem zerschlissenen Umhang. Angespannt studierte er seine Umgebung. 'Er muss hier irgendwo sein!'

Plötzlich trat eine Gestalt aus dem Schatten. Bevor diese Person auch nur einen Laut herausbrachte, hatte Remus einen Fluch ausgesprochen, der sie gegen die Wand schleuderte, an der sie dann herunterrutschte, und schließlich sitzen blieb. Sofort fesselte er sie mit einem leichten Schwenker seines Zauberstabes. Dann erst ließ er sich völlig entkräftigt wieder auf dem Stuhl nieder.

Sofort schlug der gefesselte Mann am Boden die Augen wieder auf. Zuerst sah er sich gehetzt um, bevor sein Blick auf Remus hängen blieb. Langsam hob Sirius den Kopf, bis er dem Werwolf schließlich in die Augen sah. Er konnte den Blickkontakt nur wenige Sekunden halten, bevor er es nicht mehr aushielt, und wieder zu Boden sah.

Ein paar Minuten lang schwiegen beide, dann begann Remus: „Wieso bist du hier? Was hoffst du hier zu finden?" Sirius konnte den scharfen, berechnenden Blick seines alten Freundes spüren, doch er schwieg weiter. Er musste erst seine Gedanken ordnen, und herausfinden wie weit sein Gegenüber noch bei Verstand war. Bisher jedenfalls schien er bei klarem Verstand zu sein.

Als Sirius nach einiger Zeit noch immer nicht antwortete, wurde Remus wütend: ‚Zuerst bricht dieser, dieser Abschaum hier ein, und dann schweigt er wie ein Grab. Ganz davon zu schweigen, dass er sich nicht einmal wehrte.' „Jetzt rede endlich! Warum bist du hierher gekommen? Hast du einen Todeswunsch?! Den würde ich dir liebend gern erfüllen!"

Der schwarzhaarige schüttelte nur den Kopf. Doch als Remus schon dachte, dass er wieder nichts sagen würde hob er erneut den Kopf, und begann sehr schnell zu sprechen: „Ich bitte dich, Remus, ich brauche deine Hilfe!" Der Werwolf blickte ihn überrascht an. War Sirius jetzt endgültig übergeschnappt?!

Doch dieser ließ nicht locker. „Hör mir bitte zu. Tu mir nur diesen einen Gefallen. Harry lebt. Er ist nicht tot. Ich habe ihn nicht getötet, das musst du mir glauben. Aber es ist nicht sicher dass es so bleibt. Bitte, hilf mir!" Remus blickte ihn verunsichert an. „Wozu? Wieso bist du hier?" Der schwarzhaarige versuchte sich etwas aufzurichten, bevor er antwortete: „Es geht um Leben und Tod. Die Todesser haben Harry gefunden!" Erschrocken schaute sein Gegenüber auf. Er wollte ihm glauben, oh, wie er es wollte, aber er konnte es einfach nicht, nie wieder. Das hatte er sich geschworen. „Aber... wie kann ich dir noch vertrauen?" Remus erwartete, dass Sirius etwas über früher erzählen würde, um ihn zu überzeugen, doch das Einzige, was er sagte, war: „Wenn du es nicht tust, dann ist er tot!" Remus schloss kurz die Augen, und hoffte, dass das alles nur ein Traum war.

„Ich weiß, dass du mir nicht vertraust, und ich kann das auch nicht ändern, aber lass nicht zu, dass Harry stirbt, nur weil wir uns nicht vertragen konnten." Eindringlich sah er den Werwolf an. Nun schien dieser sprachlos zu sein. Dann seufzte er tief. „Hast du einen Beweis für deine Behauptung?" Sirius fing an zu lächeln und nickte. „In meinem Umhang sind Fotos. Sie zeigen Harry. Du solltest keine Probleme haben, ihn zu erkennen."

Schnell näherte sich Remus ihm, zog die Bilder heraus, und wich wieder zurück. Als er sie eines nach dem anderen betrachtete, ohne Sirius auch nur eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen, schienen seine Zweifel dahinzuschwinden. Es schien wirklich Harry zu sein, den er da sah. So hatte er ihn sich immer vorgestellt. Schließlich legte er sie auf den Tisch, und mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabes befreite er Sirius von seinen Fesseln. „Also, ich höre?!"


	14. Planungen

Ich hab hier nicht viel zu sagen, nur eines: Im nächsten Kapitel fangen dann die Probleme im Ministerium an!

* * *

Etwas, das kaum jemand im Ministerium wusste, war, dass auf zwei Fronten fleißig geplant wurde. Da wären zum einen die Todesser, die ihren Angriff planten, und auf der anderen Seite Sirius und Remus, die versuchten, einen Weg zu finden, Harry zu befreien. So in etwa verbrachten diese zwei Gruppen ihre Nacht, während alle anderen ruhig in ihren Betten schliefen.

Eigentlich stimmt diese Aussage nicht ganz. Denn mindestens zwei Personen hatten keine angenehme Nacht. Da wäre zum einen Alex West, besser bekannt als Harry Potter, oder „Der Grimkeeper". Dieser lag auf der Britsche in seiner dunklen Zelle und dachte nach. Er dachte an viele Dinge, doch irgendwie drehten sie sich alle nur um zwei Themen: Todesser und Ginny! Natürlich taucht da die Frage auf, wieso er nicht zum Beispiel an seine Zukunft dachte, als er dort so lag, oder an einen Fluchtversuch. Doch diese Frage ist leicht zu beantworten. Er war der festen Überzeugung, dass alles vorbei war.

Sein einziges Trostpflaster war, dass die Auroren nicht auf die Idee gekommen sind, ihm sein Stirnband wegzunehmen. Sonst hätten sie auch noch erkannt, dass ihr großer Held nichts weiter als ein mieser Verbrecher ist, und das wollte Alex ihnen nun wirklich nicht antun.

Doch zurück zu seinen zwei Denkthemen. Die Todesser sind gerade dabei, seinen Tod zu planen, der auch gleichzeitig der Tod vieler Ministeriumsbeamten werden wird.

Auf der anderen Seite ist Ginny auch nicht gerade ein schönes Thema zum Einschlafen. Zumindest nicht, wenn man weiß, dass sie von eben oben erwähnten Todessern entführt wurde. So plagte sich Alex' Gewissen nur mit der Frage, was sie wohl über ihn denken mag. Oder eine andere gute Frage: Hasst sie ihn nun? Es gäbe noch viele solcher umher streunender Fragen.

* * *

Verlassen wir Alex, und besuchen nun die andere Person, die sicherlich auch nicht gerade eine angenehme Nacht hatte. Die bereits heftig beredete Ginny Weasley. Im Moment befand sie sich auch an einem dunklen Ort, so wie Alex, und sie befand sich sogar auch wie er hinter Gittern. Doch einige Dinge waren verschieden. Sie konnte nicht auf eine faire Behandlung hoffen und sie wusste auch nicht, warum sie an diesem Ort war.

Die Erkenntnis, zu der sie vor Stunden gekommen war, dass es etwas mit Alex zu tun hatte, half ihr auch nicht weiter. Denn mittlerweile fror sie von der Kälte hier unten, und sie musste nun auch noch aufs Klo. Mal abgesehen von ihren Fragen, die sich darum drehten, wie sie eigentlich in diese Situation gekommen war, tauchten noch andere Dinge in ihrem Kopf auf.

Da wäre zum Beispiel dieser Mann, den sie bei Alex Wohnung getroffen hatte. Vielleicht sollte sie ihn auch einfach Grim nennen? Schien ja sehr passend zu sein, wenn sie so überlegte. Doch trat dann die Frage auf: Wer war er? Ein Todesser war er offensichtlich nicht, sonst hätte er sich nicht versteckt. Vielleicht war er ja mit Alex verwandt?

Sie wusste, dass sie sich lieber nicht mit solchen Sachen beschäftigen sollte, aber was sollte sie denn sonst hier unten machen?! Irgendwas brauchte sie ja um sich abzulenken!

* * *

Ganz wo anders, sicherlich nicht in einem Kerker, sondern in einer warmen Hütte überlegten zwei im Grunde völlig verschiedene Männer, die jedoch das selbe Ziel hatten, fieberhaft an einem Plan, um Harry Potter zu retten.

Gerade wollte Remus Lupin einen weiteren Plan vorschlagen, als sie durch ein leises Tappen am Fenster hochschraken. Draußen flog eine Eule immer wieder an das Fenster, und tappte mit ihrem Schnabel daran.

Sirius reagierte als erster und öffnete das Fenster. Dankbar ließ sich die erschöpfte Eule auf seinem Arm nieder, und streckte nach kurzer Verschnaufpause ihren Fuß aus. Daran befestigt war ein Brief, der jedoch weder einen Empfänger noch einen Absender hatte. Fragend betrachtete er die Eule, während er den Brief abnahm.

Remus hatte mittlerweile eine Schüssel Wasser und einige Kekse aus der Küche geholt, und stellte sie auf den Tisch. Die Eule ließ sich daneben nieder und trank eifrig aus der Schüssel. Dann erst wandte er sich Sirius zu. „Was für ein Brief ist das?"

Dieser reagierte nicht, sondern starrte weiterhin auf den Umschlag. Schließlich öffnete er ihn vorsichtig. Zum Vorschein kam ein Zettel mit einer anscheinend schnell hin gekritzelten Botschaft. Nachdem Sirius ihn gelesen hatte, seufzte er laut, und setzte sich auf einen der beiden Stühle im Raum. Der Werwolf kam noch ein wenig näher.

„Also? Du hast mir meine Frage nicht beantwortet!" Sirius schaute zu ihm auf. „So wie es aussieht, sind wir auf uns allein gestellt. Meine... Bekannte im Ministerium wird uns nicht helfen, einen Verbrecher zu befreien." Remus nickte leicht. „Das heißt also, dass wir uns selbst einen Weg hinein und hinaus suchen müssen?" Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage, das wussten beide.

Sirius atmete tief ein, dann erst erhob er sich wieder. „Wenn das so ist, müssen wir uns wohl irgendwie durchschlagen. Ich weiß zwar einen Weg zu den Zellen und zurück, allerdings kenn ich mich nicht genug aus, um einen Ersatzplan zu haben." „Das heißt, es muss funktionieren, oder wir irren durch das ganze Gebäude, und hoffen auf unser Glück!" Sirius nickte.

* * *

Einige Meter über Ginny wurde ebenfalls geplant. Angeführt von diesem komischen Typen aus Bulgarien sollten die Todesser bereits an diesem Morgen angreifen. Der Meister duldete keinen weiteren Aufschub, und niemand wollte riskieren, dass ihnen Potter am Ende doch noch entwischen könnte. Sie hatten zwar einen Ersatzplan durch die kleine Weasley erhalten, aber sie wollten nicht erfahren, was passiert, wenn sie versagten.

So hatten sich alle, die in der Früh an dem Angriff teilnehmen sollten, in Malfoy Manor versammelt. Der Ausländer war der Einzige, der nicht kam.

Mr. Malfoy holte tief Luft, bevor er mit seinem Vortrag begann. „Morgen werden wir das Ministerium stürmen!" Sofort entstand lautes Gemurmel unter den Reinblütern. Niemand konnte sich vorstellen wie das klappen sollte. Zumindest nicht ohne den Meister.

Malfoy hob gebieterisch die rechte Hand und alle verstummten. „...Natürlich, werden wir nicht hinein stürmen, und alle töten. Ganz im Gegenteil werden wir unscheinbar und organisiert in das Ministerium gelangen, dort unsere Positionen, die ich euch noch nennen werde, einnehmen, und dann..." Er machte eine Faust. „...Dann werden wir zuschlagen!"


	15. In der Höhle des Löwen

Sooo, jetzt hab ich auch mal wieder etwas gemacht. Hoff euch gefällt das Kapitel. Ach und schreibt mir doch mal wieder!!

* * *

Am Morgen war immer am meisten los. Das heißt, zumindest an den Eingängen des Ministeriums. Die Beamten der Nachtschicht gingen, und die anderen kamen, um ihrerseits zu arbeiten. Doch heute tauchten auch andere Leute auf, die andere Dinge vorhatten.

Miss Lawrence blickte bereits jetzt gelangweilt zur Tür, und wartete darauf, dass die nächsten Stunden vergingen. Eigentlich hatte sie gerade erst ihre Kollegin von der Nachtschicht abgelöst, doch trotzdem wollte sie bereits jetzt wieder weg. Die junge Frau war so in ihren Gedanken verloren, dass sie nicht einmal merkte, wie jemand herantrat.

„Entschuldigung!" Erschrocken fuhr sie hoch, nur um in die hellbraunen Augen ihres Gegenübers zu blicken. „Äh... ja?" Sie studierte den Mann nun genauer. Er hatte hellbraune Haare, die mit grauen Strähnen durchzogen waren. Sein Gesicht wirkte schmal, und überhaupt schien er alles andere als gesund zu sein. Allerdings trug er einen schicken Anzug, der jedoch überhaupt nicht zu dem Mann passte.

Fast hätte sie ihre Gedanken weiter wandern lassen, doch sie fing sich rechtzeitig. 'Was soll das, hab ich es nötig in jedem dahergelaufenen Zauberer nach einem gutaussehenden Mann zu suchen?!' Sie setzte wieder ihr professionelles Lächeln auf. Nach seinem Gesichtsausdruck zu schließen, hatte er ihr bereits eine Frage gestellt. 'Soviel zur Professionalität!' „Verzeihen sie bitte, ich bin noch nicht ganz bei der Sache!" erklärte sie entschuldigend.

Der Mann murmelte etwas Unverständliches worauf sie ein unterdrücktes Lachen hörte. Neugierig sah sie sich um, bis sie plötzlich in zwei graue Augen blickte. Erschrocken zuckte sie zurück, und wäre fast von ihrem Stuhl gefallen, hätte der braunhaarige Mann sie nicht festgehalten. Der schwarzhaarige Mann, dem die grauen Augen gehörten, krümmte sich vor Lachen, das er nun auch nicht mehr unterdrückte.

„Danke", sagte Miss Lawrence. „Keine Ursache", antwortete der Braunhaarige sofort. Dann fuhr er mit einem amüsierten Lächeln fort: „Aber wenn sie mir schon zuhören, kann ich mich ja gleich nach dem Büro von Nymphadora Tonks erkundigen, oder?" Er schenkte ihr ein fragendes Lächeln bei diesen Worten. „Äh, ja... ich meine... Miss Tonks Büro ist im 3. Stock gleich die 5. Tür rechts!" (Weiß irgendeiner, wie das Ministerium aufgebaut ist??????) Er nickte ihr kurz zu, bevor er sich zusammen mit seinem Witzbold auf den Weg machte. Enttäuscht blickte Miss Lawrence ihnen hinterher. 'Mittlerweile ist er gar nicht mal sooo schlecht. Ob diese blöde Kuh von Tonks seine Freundin ist?'

* * *

Sobald die beiden allein im Aufzug waren, wandte sich Remus an den Schwarzhaarigen. „Also eines sage ich dir gleich. Das nächste mal fragst du nach dem Weg, und ich lach mich fast tot!" Er spießte Sirius mit seinen Blicken beinahe auf. Der Animagus grinste ihm jedoch nur frech in sein Gesicht.

Remus schüttelte nur den Kopf. Es kann doch nicht so schwer sein, in diesem Gebäude an Informationen zu kommen!! Sie waren immerhin hierher gekommen, um Harry zu retten, und das einzige, das sie bis jetzt hatten, war eine große Menge verlorene Zeit! 'Wieso musste gerade heute so eine dumme Gans dort sein?'

Schließlich hielt der Aufzug an. Ab jetzt mussten sie alles hinbekommen, sonst konnten sie sich gleich zu Harry in die Zelle setzten! Remus atmete noch einmal kurz durch, bevor er sicheren Schrittes aus dem Aufzug stieg und auf irgendeinen jungen Auroren zuging. Kurz bevor er ihn erreichte, tauschte er einen Blick mit Sirius, um seine Zustimmung zu erhalten, dann erst sprach er den jungen Mann an.

„Entschuldigung? Könnten sie mir sagen, wie ich zu dem Gefangenen Alex West komme? Ich bin sein Anwalt!" Der Auror schaute ihn überrascht an. 'Hoffentlich hab ich mich jetzt nicht verraten!' „Und wer ist er?" Er deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung auf Sirius. „Das ist mein Assistent." Er bewegte seine rechte Hand ungeduldig. „Also?" „Wie... oh entschuldigen Sie, Sir. Es ist nur so, dass ich nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass West einen Anwalt hat, ich meine jetzt schon, wissen Sie." Er zappelte unruhig von einem Bein auf das andere. „Ich glaube aber nicht, dass ich Sie einfach so vorlassen darf! Ich muss das erst mit meinem Vorgesetzten klären..." Er machte bereits Anstalten, zu gehen, doch Remus hielt ihn zurück! „Ich denke nicht, dass das nötig ist, außerdem dauert es nicht lange. Ich muss meinen Klienten nur kurz sehen. Sie wissen ja, wie lange es dauert, von ganz oben eine Erlaubnis zu bekommen, und meine Zeit ist begrenzt!"

Der Auror schaute unsicher zwischen ihm und einem Büro am Ende des Ganges hin und her. Schließlich schien er sich entschieden zu haben. „Also gut. Ich bringe Sie zu ihm. Aber nur für fünf Minuten!"

* * *

Der Weg allein dauerte fast zehn Minuten, und Remus war diesmal froh über seine Werwolf-Sinne. Ansonsten hätte er bereits nach der vierten Richtungsänderung die Orientierung verloren. In den letzten paar Gängen war es auch schon merklich kühler geworden und auch ihr Führer schien langsamer zu werden. Schließlich bog er noch einmal nach links ab, bevor er an einer schweren Gittertür anhielt. Hier also waren die Arrestzellen.

„Fünf Minuten!" Wiederholte der junge Mann noch einmal. Remus nickte nur, und auch Sirius war nach und nach unruhig geworden. Entweder hatte er hier unten auch so ein komisches Gefühl, oder er war schon einmal hier gewesen.

Quietschend öffnete sich die Gittertür, und Remus betrat langsam den dunklen Gang. Bereits nach wenigen Metern waren die ersten Zellen. In einer davon war Harry, oder besser gesagt Alex West. Remus hatte lange gebraucht, bevor er sich daran gewöhnt hatte.

Er blickte zwischen die Gitter durch direkt in Harrys Augen. Der Junge saß an der Rückwand gelehnt da, und schien sie nicht wahrzunehmen. Sirius wandte sich an den Auroren: „Könnten wir kurz mit ihm alleine reden?" Dieser nickte, und ließ sie alleine.

Remus hielt sich zurück, während Sirius näher an die Gitterstäbe herantrat und schließlich flüsterte: „Alex? Kannst du mich hören?" Er ließ sich langsam in die Hocke sinken, und betrachtete seinen Patensohn. Zuerst regte sich nichts im inneren der Zelle, doch dann blinzelte der Junge, und senkte seinen Blick auf Sirius Gesicht. „Wer... sind Sie?"

Sirius war zwar froh, dass er noch reagierte, doch jetzt tauchte die Frage auf, was sie tun sollten. Sie konnten ja schlecht antworten: „Hallo Harry, mein Name ist Sirius Black, der Massenmörder, und das hinter mir ist Remus Lupin der verrückte Werwolf, ach und bevor ich es vergesse, ich bin ein Animagus, nämlich dein Hund, Padfoot." Ja, das würde wunderbar klappen. Bei ihrem Glück würden dann sowieso in wenigen Minuten eine Armee von Auroren vor der Tür stehen. Zumindest bräuchten sie nicht lange gehen.

„Wir... wir sind hier, um dich hier rauszuholen!" flüsterte er so leise er nur konnte. Harry schaute ihn nur verständnislos an. Sirius blickte kurz zum Ausgang, um sicherzugehen, dass der Auror nichts hören konnte. „Pass auf. Egal was du hörst, spiel mit. Wir kommen später wieder, also bleib unter allen Umständen hier!" Harry nickte.

Nun trat Remus vor. „Mister West? Ich bin Ihr Anwalt, Rodger Lorn. Sie wissen, wieso Sie hier sind?" Auf Harrys Nicken hin fuhr er fort. „Gut. Ich werde Sie über alles Weitere bei unserem nächsten Treffen informieren. Auf Wiedersehen!"

Damit war dieser Teil des Planes erledigt. Remus und Sirius ließen sich wieder zurückführen, und Harry wartete geduldig auf ihre Rückkehr. Es sollte früher sein, als gedacht.

* * *

Sooo, Teil 1 erledigt. Als nächstes muss ich die Gegenseite hineinbringen! 


	16. Alarm!

Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich hab jetzt fast 2 Monate nix mehr gemacht, und bin deshalb mehr als nur positiv überrascht, dass ichs jetzt doch noch geschafft habe... ja, das wars dann auch schon

* * *

Lucius Malfoy war heute äußerst zufrieden. In der letzten Nacht waren alle Unklarheiten beseitigt und der Plan perfektioniert worden. Nichts konnte jetzt noch schief gehen. Wenn alles klappte, sollte um Punkt 10 Uhr hier die Hölle los sein. Er und seine Leute würden schon dafür sorgen. 

In der Nacht war noch ausgemacht worden, wer wann wo was tun würde. Es war schwierig allen eine ordentliche Aufgabe zu geben, und gleichzeitig zu verhindern, dass mehrere an einem Ort wären. Denn auch das war wichtig. Sie konnten es sich nicht leisten mehrere Todesser auf einmal zu verlieren.

Das bedeutete, dass das richtige Timing unglaublich wichtig sein würde. Sollte auch nur einer zu früh seinen Angriff starten, brachte er sie alle in Gefahr, und nach Askaban wollte nun wirklich keiner von ihnen.

Wie auch immer, Mr. Malfoy hoffte einfach, besser gesagt, ging davon aus, dass um Punkt 10 Uhr alles bereit sein würde. Denn wenn alles richtig klappte, würde sein Meister schon bald wieder Angst und Schrecken verbreiten, und diesmal würde ihn kein Potter mehr aufhalten.

Lucius Malfoy grinste innerlich. Dieser Plan konnte gar nicht schief gehen. Diese vertrottelten Auroren hätten nur eine Stunde, um sich von dem Angriff zu erholen, und Potter wieder zu finden, bevor der Dunkle Lord wiederauferstanden wäre. Also unmöglich für diese Leute, wenn man sie das überhaupt nennen durfte.

Stolz und wie immer mit hocherhobenem Kopf betrat er das Ministeriumsgebäude. Hier würde sich wohl auch nie was ändern. Wie immer saßen hinter dem Empfang nur dumme Ziegen mit Tonnen von Make-up, das ihr monströses Aussehen eher noch unterstrich, als verdeckte. Eine von ihnen hatte sogar noch die Frechheit, ihn anzulächeln, und ihm einen guten Tag zu wünschen.

Was fällte diesem Schlammblut bloß ein. Sobald er die Chance dazu hätte, würde er sie so lange quälen, bis sie nicht einmal mehr wusste, wer sie war. Ja, das wäre die richtige Handhabung von solchen Unverschämtheiten.

Endlich hatte er den nächsten Aufzug erreicht, und fuhr hinauf. Jetzt stand ihm erst einmal noch eine endlose, und vor allem sinnlose Diskussion mit den anderen Schulräten bevor, und falls er dann noch immer warten müsste, würde er noch dem Minister einen Besuch abstatten. Ja, das war genau das, was er tun würde.

* * *

Hermione schaute von ihrer Arbeit auf, als Jim hereinstürmte. „Du bist spät dran!" Er war immer spät dran, aber trotzdem sagte sie es immer. Jim antwortete aber, zum Unterschied zu sonst, nicht. Er hatte seine Gedanken ganz woanders. Er wartete schon begierig auf das vereinbarte Signal. Dann konnte die Aktion endlich beginnen, und er könnte dieses nutzlose Schlammblut endlich töten. 

Bei diesem Gedanken spürte einen Stich im Herzen, achtete aber nicht weiter darauf. Er würde erst gar nicht zulassen, dass er anfing sich Sorgen um Hermione zu machen. Mit einem leichtfertigen Satz war er über seinen Sessel gesprungen, und hängte seine Jacke auf. Danach ließ er sich langsam in den bequemen Schreibtischsessel fallen. Ja, so konnte er in Ruhe auf das Signal warten.

* * *

Gerade wollte Mr. Malfoy sich auf dem Weg zum Minister machen, als eine Sirene losging. 

‚Sieht so aus, als hätte der Spaß begonnen.'

Plötzlich waren markerschütternde Schreie am Gang zu hören. Mr. Malfoy lächelte. Es hatte funktioniert. Seelenruhig packte er seine Sachen, als weitere Schreie und Flüche draußen vor seinem Büro zu hören waren.

* * *

Als er die Sirene hörte, hatte er sich eigentlich nichts dabei gedacht, aber er konnte die Nervosität des Auroren fühlen. Was hatte das bloß zu bedeuten? 

Alex wusste, dass es überall Sirenen gab, zum Beispiel für den Feueralarm, oder auch Fliegeralarm. Aber all das passte irgendwie nicht in diesem Fall. Außerdem beschlich ihn das seltsame Gefühl, dass das alles mit seiner Anwesenheit hier zu tun hatte.

Da er im Moment nicht die Möglichkeit hatte, mehr darüber zu erfahren, ließ er wieder seinen Kopf hängen, und wartete darauf, dass die seltsamen Männer von vorher zurückkehren würden.

* * *

Überall im Ministerium waren plötzlich die Alarmglocken angesprungen. Wie wild dröhnten sie. Überall schaute man sich unsicher an. Es konnte nicht sein. Seit den Tagen des dunklen Lords hatte es nicht mehr einen solchen Alarm gegeben. Was war bloß los? 

Eine der wenigen, die richtig reagierten, war Tonks. Sie war nicht um sonst eine gute Aurorin. Vielleicht etwas tollpatschig, aber intelligent. Sofort fragte sie per Flohpulver nach, was los sei. Die Antwort kam prompt. Eine magische Bombe war losgegangen.

Zur Erklärung: Eine solche Bombe bestand aus reiner Energie, nur gebändigt durch einen Bannzauber, der leicht zu durchbrechen war. Meist genügte ein Codewort, das der Erbauer der Bombe aussprach, um die Bombe hochgehen zu lassen. Da sie aus reiner Energie bestand, waren ihre Auswirkungen immer verheerend. Einmal ist eine winzige, so um die 3cm Durchmesser, Bombe losgegangen sein, doch von dem Erschaffer, der es nicht geschafft hatte, sie zu versiegeln, waren nur mehr Aschereste zurückgeblieben.

‚Was hat das nur zu bedeuten? Das kann doch nicht Sirius sein… so etwas würde er nie tun!' Unbewusst hatte sie angefangen ihre Haarfarbe ständig zu ändern. Schließlich hörte sie, wie draußen am Gang laute Schreie ertönten. Das riss sie aus ihrer Starre.

Sofort lief sie aus ihrem Büro, nur um Sekunden später dort wieder Deckung zu suchen. Sie hatte es gerade bis zur Türschwelle geschafft, bevor ihr der erste Fluch entgegen geflogen war. Mit einem Satz war sie zur Seite gesprungenüber den nächsten Tisch geschlittert, und dahinter liegen geblieben.

Schwer atmend lag sie nun da, und überlegte, was sie tun könnte. Plötzlich wurde hinter ihr ein weiterer Fluch ausgesprochen. Nur Augenblicke später flogen ihr große Steinbrocken aus der Wand entgegen. Verzweifelt versuchte sie sich mit den Armen vor den Brocken zu schützen.

Als sie wieder die Augen öffnete, erblickte sie zuerst nur zwei Beine. Dann ließ sie ihren Blick immer höher wandern, bis sie schließlich auf die weiße Maske des Todessers blickte. ‚Ihr wart das! Was wollt ihr!' flüsterte sie.

* * *

Ich hab nur ne Kleinigkeit loszuwerden, nämlich fällt mir ein, dass Tonks ein klein wenig OOC ist, aber ich dichtmir jetzt selbst ne Entschuldigung: Immerhi ist das zum einen ne AU und zum anderen ist sie ja in dieser Geschichte schon älter, als im Buch! 


	17. Wiedersehen

Also...tinsche, ja die Maske ist so ähnlich... ich wusste nur einfach nicht, wie ich das am besten beschreiben hätte können.

Und ich hoffe auf ein paar Reviews, alles klar? Na dann lest mal brav!

* * *

Auch Remus und Sirius hörten den Alarm. Unsicher blieben die beiden und der Auror stehen. Da er recht jung war, wusste er nicht, was die anderen beiden wussten. Dieser Alarm konnte nur eines bedeuten, Todesser.

Die beiden suchten Blickkontakt, und kamen zu einer stillen Übereinkunft. ‚Jetzt oder nie!' Blitzschnell hatte Remus seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, und bereits Augenblicke später lag der junge Mann geschockt auf dem Boden.

Während Remus eben diesen noch in eine dunkle Ecke zog, war Sirius schon losgelaufen. Sie mussten Harry so schnell wie möglich hier herausholen. Bevor die Todesser ihn finden konnten. Sirius konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was sonst mit seinem Patensohn passieren würde.

Beinahe blind lief er durch die Gänge, nur hin und wieder kurz haltend, um sich zu überlegen, wohin er weiter musste. Nach nur einem Bruchteil der vorherigen Zeit hatte er den Raum vor den Zellen erreicht.

Zu seiner Erleichterung war hier noch alles in Ordnung, aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass es auch so bleiben würde. Noch während er erleichtert nach Luft schnappte, kam der AUror, und wollte wissen, was er hier zu tun hatte.

Sirius wusste wirklich nicht, was er dem Mann sagen sollte und es war ihm auch egal. Alles was er wollte, war Harry hier heraus zu holen, und zu verschwinden. Zum Glück musste er auch gar nicht antworten. Bevor er auch nur ein Wort herausbrachte, traf ein Schockzauber den Auroren in den Rücken.

Erleichtert wandte sich Sirius dem Zauberer, der den Zauber angewandt hatte, zu. „Da bist du ja endlich… ich dachte schon, du wolltest mich mit dem alleine lassen? Oder wirst du etwa alt?" endete Sirius mit einem Grinsen.

Remus schenkte ihm nur einen Blick der so viel sagte wie: ‚Das ist jetzt aber nicht dein Ernst!' Dann widmeten sie sich wieder dem Problem auf der Hand. Sie mussten Harry da irgendwie rausholen. „Na dann mal los!"

Schnell hatten sie dem Auroren die Schlüssel abgenommen, und die erste Tür geöffnet. Dann standen sie wieder vor Harrys Zelle. Remus blieb vor der Zelle stehen, und lauschte aufmerksam.

Sirius versuchte währenddessen verzweifelt alle Schlüssel durch Da musste doch der richtige dabei sein. „So eine Scheiße!" murmelte er wütend vor sich hin. „Es ist der große Silberne mit dem bronzenen Ring dran." Drang eine leise Stimme aus der Zelle.

Er suchte diesen Schlüssel heraus, und steckte ihn ins Schloss. Dieser passte tatsächlich. Mit einem leisen Klicken öffnete sich die Gittertür. „Komm schon, wir müssen gehen!" rief Sirius nervös hinein, doch nichts tat sich.

Allmählich wurde er unruhig. Was sollte der Blödsinn, warum wollte Harry nicht herauskommen? „Was soll das, Junge? Willst du leicht hier bleiben?" fragte er genervt. Sirius hatte nun wirklich nicht die Zeit für so etwas.

Eher zögerlich bekam er eine Antwort. „Woher soll ich wissen, dass ich Ihnen vertrauen kann?" Na toll, das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Wie konnte er ihn nur überzeugen, und das auch noch in dieser kurzen Zeit?

Natürlich musste es noch schlimmer kommen: „Beeil dich, Padfoot, ich kann jemanden am Gang hören!" Frustriert schlug Sirius auf die Wand neben ihn. Das durfte doch einfach nicht wahr sein.

Dann hatte er eine Idee. Er musste ihm einfach vertrauen, sonst würde das alle hier nicht funktionieren. Sirius trat einen Schritt in die Zelle. So sehr er es auch versuchte, genau in diesem Moment kamen ihm Erinnerungen aus seiner Zeit in Askaban wieder in den Sinn. Er spürte, wie sein ganzer Körper zu zittern anfing, als er daran dachte. Auf der Stelle trat er wieder zurück.

Noch einmal durchatmend stand er mit geschlossenen Augen da, um seinen Kopf wieder frei zu bekommen. „Also gut, Alex, vielleicht wird dich das hier überzeugen!" Nur einen Augenblick danach stand ein riesiger schwarzer Hund a der Stelle des Zauberers.

Geschockt starrte Alex den Hund aus dem hintersten Eck seiner Zelle an. Das konnte doch einfach nicht sein. Sollte das etwa heißen, dass er die ganze Zeit einen Menschen bei sich hatte, statt eines Hundes? Zögerlich streckte er seine Hand nach dem Hund aus.

Er sah, wie dieser zwar immer wieder einen Schritt zu ihm tat, dann jedoch auf der Stelle wieder zurückwich. Alex war sich nicht sicher, ob Padfoot Angst vor ihm oder der Zelle hatte. Doch nach dessen Schwanzwedeln zu urteilen wohl eher vor der Zelle.

Je länger er den Hund anschaute, desto sicherer war er, dass er ihm vertrauen konnte. Schließlich stand Alex auf, und ging zu dem Hund. Dort ließ er sich wieder langsam in die Hocke sinken, und kraulte ihn hinter den Ohren. Diesem schien das zu gefallen.

„So ungern ich euer Wiedersehen auch störe, wir müssen auf der Stelle verschwinden." Holte Remus die beiden wieder in die Realität. Beide nickten ihm zu, und Alex stand auf. „Wissen Sie, wie wir hier raus kommen sollen?" Remus schaute sich seufzend um. Er lauschte noch einmal in die Richtung, aus denen die fremden Schritte zu kommen schienen. Sie würden nie rechtzeitig zu einer Abzweigung kommen. Dann wendete er seinen Kopf, und zeigte schließlich in Richtung der anderen Zellen. „Da lang!"

* * *

Leise schlichen sie tiefer in den Zellenblock. Es schien ein endloser Gang ohne Abzweigungen zu sein. Nach einer fast endlosen Zeit, in denen das einzige, das Alex wirklich wahrgenommen hatte, das Rauschen seines Blutes war, kamen sie an eine Kreuzung. 

„Jetzt beeilt euch ein wenig, wir müssen Potter noch hier rausschaffen, bevor die Auroren eine Taktik gegen uns haben!" Schon seit fast 10 Minuten irrten sie hier unten herum. Warum mussten diese Gefängnisse nur so verdammte Labyrinthe sein! Schließlich schafften sie es, zum Anfang des richtigen Blockes zu kommen.

„Sir, seht doch!" Einer der Todesser zeigte erschrocken auf den, außer Gefecht gesetzten, Auroren und der offenen Gittertür. „Es kann doch unmöglich jemand schneller gewesen sein!" Mit energischen Schritten trat er über den Auroren hinweg und zur ersten Zelle, die er sah. Sie stand offen. Schnaufend drehte er sich zu seinen Leuten. „Um wie viel wetten wir, dass Potter genau in dieser Zelle war?" Die anderen versuchten krampfhaft seinem Blick auszuweichen.


	18. Jim's Verrat

Ganz woanders, aber in demselben Gebäude sollte nun eine weitere Wahrheit ans Licht kommen. Durch den plötzlich losgehenden Alarm aufgeschreckt, sprang Hermione von ihrem Sessel auf. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen schaute sie sich fast panisch um. „Was.. was hat das zu bedeuten?" Auch Ron schreckte von seinem Schläfchen hoch. Doch dadurch kam sein Stuhl, in dem er zurückgelehnt gedöst hatte, ins wanken, und kippte schließlich nach hinten.

Allerdings war das sein Glück, denn als er am Boden landete flog ein Fluch über ihn hinweg. Erschrocken rappelte er sich hoch, und zog seinen Zauberstab, doch musste sofort wieder in Deckung gehen. ER fluchte kurz, bevor er vorsichtig über den umgestürzten Sessel hinwegsah, hinter dem er sich versteckte.

Hermione war allerdings auch nicht viel besser dran. Nachdem sie gesehen hatte, wie der Fluch Ron knapp verfehlte wandte sie sich dem Verursacher zu. Es war Jim. Sie konnte es einfach nicht glauben, dass er Flüche auf sie schicken würde. Doch bevor sie sich weiterhin damit beschäftigen konnte, zielte dieser auf sie, und sie schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig sich hinter ihren Schreibtisch zu ducken.

‚Was hat das nur zu bedeuten?' Hektisch schaute sie sich um, auf der Suche nach einer Antwort, und einer Möglichkeit, Jim auszuschalten. Dann hörte sie Ron rechts von ihr schreien. Ein Fluch hatte ihn gestreift, und nun blutete seine Schulter stark. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht hielt er seinen blutüberströmten Arm.

Plötzlich hörten die Flüche dann auf. Unsicher blickte sie nach rechts und links, darauf wartend, dass plötzlich etwas sie anspringen würde. Doch dann hörte sie Jims Stimme von der anderen Seite des Tisches: „Kommt raus, meine Freunde. Ich will euch doch nichts tun… kommt heraus…" Seine Stimme hatte einen scheinbar fröhlichen Klang.

„Warum? Wieso tust du das, Jim?" fragte sie ihn. Kurze Zeit herrschte Stille in dem Raum. Nur von draußen konnte man in einiger Entfernung Schreie hören. Dann nahm sie ein seufzen wahr. „Ach, Hermine Hermine Hermine, manchmal bist viel zu vorlaut. Ich hab es dir doch schon mal gesagt. Es ist einfach nur dumm mit dem Feuer zu spielen."

Den letzten Teil hatte er mit so viel Wut gesagt, dass Hermine erst einmal sprachlos war und sich fragte, was wohl passiert sei. Schließlich hatte sie sich wieder soweit gefasst, dass sie erneut fragte: „Warum greifst du uns an, und wer kämpft da draußen?" Sie konnte ihren Kollegen leise lachen hören.

„Es ist witzig für wie überlegen ihr Auroren euch haltet, obwohl ihr in Wirklichkeit nichts wisst, rein gar nichts!" Noch immer lachte er leise, doch hatte es nun einen bitteren Beigeschmack. Zumindest schien er nicht wieder mit Flüchen um sich zu werfen. Darum erfasste sie einen Entschluss.

Langsam erhob sie sich aus ihren Versteck. Sie konnte hören, wie Ron ihr zuhisste: „Tu es nicht" Doch sie hatte sich bereist entschieden. Als sie hoch genug war, um über die Tischkante sehen zu können, konnte sie erkennen, wie Jim sich kurz verkrampfte, wie zur Attacke bereit, und sich dann wieder entspannte, als er bemerkt, dass sie ihren Zauberstab eingesteckt hatte. So schaffte sie es, sich komplett zu erheben, ohne, dass sie verflucht wurde.

„Ich frage dich nun noch einmal, Jim. Bitte sag mir, was das alles hier zu bedeuten hat, warum tust du das, und wer sind die anderen?" Hermine ließ zusätzlich ihre Hände in seinem Blickfeld. Angespannt warteten sie und Ron in seinem Versteck, mit angehaltenem Atem auf seine Antwort. Sie kam.

„Was das hier soll? Ich werde euch töten. Überleg doch mal, Schlammblut, wen wird das Ministerium verdächtigen? Einen der ihren, oder doch lieber einen Meisterdieb? Na, weiß du, von wem ich rede?" Er lächelte sie siegessicher und viel sagend an.

„Oh mein Gott! Du, du willst es Alex West anhängen, nicht wahr Wie… wie kannst du nur so etwas tun?" Sie war geschockt. Sie hatte gedacht, ihn zu kennen, aber das hier erzählte etwas ganz anderes. Jim grinste noch immer. „Du hast keine Ahnung, nicht wahr?" „Was? Was weiß ich nicht?"

„Das gefällt mir, unsere Besserwisserin weiß etwas nicht, aber ich hatte auch nicht merh von einem Schlammblut wie dir erwartet!" Jim war in einen Plauderton gefallen, und fing an, im Kreis zu gehen. Es schien, als genoss er das alles, wie als wenn sie alle gemütlich beieinander säßen, und über das tägliche Leben redeten. Doch das war nicht so, Jim hatte gesagt, er würde sie beide töten, und Hermine hatte noch keine Ahnung, wie sie das verhindern sollte. Allerdings hatte er ihre Neugier geweckt, sie wollte wissen, um was es hier ging.

Er fuhr ohne Irgendeiner Aufforderung fort: „Also gut, dieser Alex West, wie du ihn nennst, ist nicht ganz der, für den du ihn hältst. Genau genommen, ist das nicht einmal sein richtiger Name."

Während sie noch verwirrt dastand, und es nicht fassen konnte, sah sie aus den Augenwinkeln, wie eine neue Figur auftauchte. Diese Person handelte auf der Stelle, noch bevor Jim sie überhaupt wahrnahm. „Du verdammtes Arschloch!" Mit einem Wutschrei stürzte Tonks sich auf den Todesser.

Durch ihren Schwung schaffte sie es, ihn blitzschnell zu rammen, und zu Boden zu werfen. Beide kämpften nun um Jims Zauberstab. Tonks schaffte es schließlich ihn aus Jims Hand zu schlagen. Er rollte auf Hermine zu. Doch auch Jim schien zu erkennen, dass es aus war, sollte er den Stab nicht wiederbekommen.

Er riss sich von der Aurorin los, und sprang dem Stab hinterher. Tonks schrie Hermine noch zu, sich den Zauberstab zu schnappen, als ein Fluch durch den Raum flog, und den Todesser traf. Er rutschte noch ein bisschen, bis er bewusstlos liegen blieb. Als Hermine endlich aus ihrem Schock erwachte, hatte sich Tonks bereits wieder aufgerichtet. Hermine drehte sich um, und sah Ron mit erhobenem Zauberstab in der einen Hand, während er den anderen Arm brauchte, um sich abzustützen. Offensichtlich hatte er sich nicht nur an der Schulter verletzt.

Die Hermine unbekannte Aurorin kam nun langsam auf den bewusstlosen Mann zu. Sie stieß ihn mit einem Fuss an, doch er rührte sich nicht. „Kennt ihr ihn?" fragte sie. Hermine konnte noch immer nichts sagen, doch Ron stieß gepresst heraus: „Ja, er… er war unser Kollege." „Oh, das tut mir Leid" Sagte sie leise und verstummt wieder.

Weitere Schreie und Rufe waren am Gang zu hören. Dadurch schien endgültig wieder Leben in die drei zu kommen. Tonks wandte sich an die beiden. „Ihr kommt mit mir, wir müssen hier aif der Stelle weg!" „Warum, wir müssen den anderen helfen!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Zeit, ihr müsst mir helfen! Ich weiß nicht, ob er es geschafft hat, Harry Potter rechtzeitig zu befreien, das heißt, wir müssen hinunter zu den Zellen, und nachsehen." Sie schaute beide genau an, die jungen Auroren nickten nur als Antwort.

„Gut, dann folgt mir!"…


	19. Flucht

Anmerkung: Sorry, Sorry, Sorry! Ich hatte nicht vor, so lange nichts zu schreiben, aber ich konnte mich einfach nicht darauf konzentrieren. Genauso muss ich nun schon im Voraus davor warnen, dass ich nicht genau weiß, wann ich weiterschreibe. Also vorerst nicht zuviel erwarten…

* * *

„Uff! Wenigstens haben sie nicht sofort unsere Spur aufgenommen." Merkte Sirius erleichtert an. Die drei Flüchtigen lehnten an der Mauer. Sie hatten zusammen erleichtert aufgeatmet, als sie merkten, dass ihre Verfolger in eine andere Richtung liefen. „Was jetzt?" fragte eine leise Stimme rechts neben ihm. „Jetzt suchen wir den Notapparationsplatz." Antwortete wiederum eine Stimme von links. 

„Na dann… In welche Richtung Remus?" Sirius stieß sich von der Wand ab, und sah ihn auffordernd an. Dieser hob jedoch nur eine Augenbraue. „Dir ist doch wohl nicht aufgefallen, dass das hier ein Labyrinth ist, und ich noch nie vorher hier war, oder?" „Aber wenn du weißt, dass es einen solchen Platz gibt, na dann wirst du doch auch wissen wo, oder?" Remus sah ihn nur strafend an. „Deine Gedankengänge erstaunen mich immer wieder." Schließlich trat auch Harry von der Wand weg, und auf die beiden zu.

„Egal wohin wir gehen, wir sollten langsam damit anfangen, wenn wir jemals hier raus kommen wollen!" Sie lösten den Blickkontakt voneinander, und sahen zu ihm. Gerade als er unruhig unter dieser Beobachtung wurde, nickten sie. Dann verzog sich Sirius Mund zu einem Grinsen. „Und wohin darfs sein, oh Allwissender?" Harry blickte in alle Richtungen, und entschied sich schließlich für den Gang, in dem sie bereits standen. Sofort machten sie sich, so schnell es eben schleichend ging, auf den Weg.

* * *

Mittlerweile stießen die anderen Gruppen zu ihnen, die zuerst Chaos im Gebäude verursacht hatten. Wütend erfuhren sie, dass Potter bisher nicht gefasst werden konnte. „Könnt ihr mir mal verraten, was für Idioten ihr seid! Es kann doch nicht so schwer sein, jemanden in seiner Zelle zu packen, und mitzunehmen?" Der andere, der diesem Zorn ausgesetzt war, protestierte kleinlaut. „Aber… er war überhaupt nicht in seiner Zelle!" Gerade hatte sich Malfoy von diesem Dummkopf abgewandt, da hörte er ihn diese Worte leise sagen. 

Sofort wirbelte er wieder herum, und fixierte ihn mit einem wütenden Blick. „Was!" Der junge Mann schluckte schwer. „Ja, äh… er war nicht da. Die Tür war offen, aber keine Spur von ihm." „Du weißt hoffentlich, was das bedeutet?" Der andere starrte unsicher zu Boden. „Äh, dass er fliehen konnte?" murmelte er leise. „NEIN! Du Idiot, es heißt, dass er Hilfe hatte. Die Frage ist nur, welcher Auror würde einem solchen Dieb helfen?"

* * *

„Jetzt warten Sie doch endlich mal!" brachte Ron gerade noch schnaufend heraus. Die ältere Aurorin gab ihm keine Antwort. Ganz im Gegenteil schien sie nun nur noch schneller zu laufen. Ron und Hermine hatten Probleme mit ihr mitzuhalten. 

Die beiden wussten bis jetzt noch nicht, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. Sie wussten, dass ein Todesserangriff im Gange war, und das ein Großteil davon Alex West in die Schuhe geschoben werden sollte. Doch was sie nicht wussten war, warum? Schließlich kamen sie zu dem Teil des Gebäudes, in dem sich die Zellen befanden.

Plötzlich hielt sie an. „Wa…" „Psst!" warnend hob sie einen Finger. Tonks war direkt vor einer Ecke zum Stehen gekommen, und presste sich nun an die Wand. Die beiden Jüngeren taten es ihr gleich. Es waren Stimmen zu hören. Eine davon schien ziemlich wütend zu sein.

„…welcher Auror würde einem solchen Dieb helfen?" Ron lehnte sich vor, um noch mehr mitzubekommen, doch noch bevor derjenige fortfuhr, zog Tonks ihn weiter zurück in den Gang, aus dem sie gekommen waren. Hermine folgte ihnen schweigend.

„Also gut, hört mir zu. Wie es aussieht, haben die beiden ihn rechzeitig gefunden, und ihn hier raus gebracht. Das bedeutet, dass wir nun schauen sollten, dass wir selbst hier irgendwie lebend entkommen." Allmählich fand Hermine wieder zu ihrer Stimme, und fragte leise: „Wer hat wen hier weggebracht? In diesem Zellenblock war nur der Grimkeeper. Und was ist mit dem ganzen Gerede über Harry Potter?"

Tonks seufzte. „Ich kann euch das jetzt im Moment nicht erklären, aber ich denke, dass ich noch eure Hilfe brauchen werde. Deshalb werde ich euch noch alles erzählen, zumindest das, was ich selbst weiß. Doch bis dahin, müsst ihr mir einfach vertrauen." Sie machte kurz eine Pause, in der sie prüfend horchte. Erst dann fuhr sie fort. „Weiß einer von euch vielleicht, wie wir von hier weg kommen?"

* * *

Die erste Gruppe von herumirrenden Personen, genau genommen drei Männer hatten sich hoffnungslos verirrt. Sie waren nun schon zum vierten Mal an derselben Stelle vorbeigekommen. Das ganze war wirklich deprimierend, was durchaus auch an der Umgebung lag. 

Seufzend setzten sich auf den Boden, und versuchten erst einmal ihre Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Remus hatte sich als erster wieder erholt. „Und was jetzt? Wenn das so weiter geht, irren wir morgen noch herum." Die anderen beiden gaben erst gar keine Antwort. Das war auch gar nicht notwendig. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie verloren waren. Keiner von ihnen wollte wirklich wissen, wie groß dieses unterirdische Labyrinth war.

„Ob die Todesser schon weg sind?" fragte Alex vorsichtig. „Bestimmt nicht. Die wissen ganz genau, dass wir hier nicht heraus kommen, und solang niemand sie aus dem Gebäude vertreibt, oder sie verhaftet, suchen sie weiter." Remus setzte ein freudloses Lächeln auf. „Außerdem wäre es für uns auch nicht unbedingt empfehlenswert von Auroren gefunden zu werden."

Harry lachte auf. „Mit anderen Worten, egal wer uns findet, wir sind erledigt." Die anderen nickten niedergeschlagen. „Kann denn hier überhaupt nichts richtig funktionieren?" fragte er in den Raum hinein. Plötzlich sprang Sirius auf, und stapfte mit geballten Fäusten auf die gegenüberliegende Wand zu.

Dann holte er aus, und schlug zu. Nur um Sekundenbruchteile danach, mit einem Schmerzensschrei seine Hand zu halten, und Schimpfwörter vor sich hin zu murmeln. Schließlich drehte er sich wieder zu den anderen, und sagte vor Wut und Schmerz rot angelaufen: „Was soll dieser verdammte Scheiß, da wird man verfolgt, und erzählt, hier wäre ein Fluchtweg, u …"

* * *

„Ach, was solls. Sehen wir, dass wir hier verschwinden. Die restlichen Auroren müssten mittlerweile schon längst in den oberen Stockwerken sein, und ich habe keine Lust mit denen in die Luft zu fliegen." Winkte Malfoy ab. Sie hatten nun wirklich lange genug nach dem verdammten Braten gesucht. Vermutlich war er längst weg, und nebenbei bemerkt, sie konnten ja immer noch auf ihren Joker ausweichen, um ihn in die Finger zu bekommen. 

„Na dann, habt ihr alles dabei? Gut…. Fluchtweg" Und gerade, als er fertig war, dieses Wort auszusprechen, verschwand die ganze Gruppe ohne eine Spur.

* * *

Nur wenige Sekunden später wiederholten Tonks, Ron und Hermine das Losungswort. Sie hatten es mitbekommen, da sie nur eine Ecke entfernt, gelauscht hatten. 

Wenige Minuten später gab es einen lauten Krach im Gebäude, und kurz darauf brach es in sich zusammen. Einen Großteil der dort anwesenden Menschen und Leichen unter sich begrabend.

* * *

Bitte, bitte, bitte sagt mir, was ihr davon haltet. Ich hatte jetzt so eine lange Pause von dieser Geschichte, und weiß nicht, wie gut iches hinbekommen hab. 

Altaya


	20. Harry Potter?

„Erklären sie uns jetzt endlich einmal, was überhaupt los ist!" Aufgebracht folgten Hermine und Ron der älteren Aurorin, die seit der Flucht aus dem Hauptquatier kein Wort mehr gesprochen hatte. Sie waren irgendwo in einer Seitengasse der Winkelgasse gelandet, und danach war Tonks immer weiter gegangen, und die anderen beiden sind ihr gefolgt. Nun hatten sie ein Mietshaus betreten, und sind ihr in eine der Wohnungen gefolgt.

„Wollt ihr etwas zu Trinken?" fragte die lilahaarige. „Alles was wir wollen, sind Antworten!" fuhr Ron sie wütend an. Er hatte nun wirklich genug. Seine Nerven waren aufs Äußerste gespannt, und nach einem derartig stressigen Tag platzte ihm einfach der Kragen.

Die ältere Frau sah ihn mitfühlend an. „Natürlich. Setzt euch doch. Wir sind hier in meiner Wohnung." Danach verschwand sie in einen anderen Raum, und ließ sie allein. „Hast du eine Ahnung, was das alles bedeuten könnte, Hermine?" Diese schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Was mich mehr interessieren würde wäre, warum alle von Harry Potter reden. Soviel ich weiß, gilt er doch schon seit Jahren als tot." Ihr Gesichtsausdruck ließ erahnen, wie angestrengt sie nachdachte.

„Weil er dort war." Meinte eine Stimme hinter ihnen. „Was meinen sie damit? Würden wir es nicht wissen, wenn er im Gebäude gewesen ist?" Tonks schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich wusste es zuerst auch nicht, aber Tatsache ist, dass es so war. Wenige Stunden zuvor wurde ich gebeten, Alex West herauszuschmuggeln." „Was!" Tonks hob besänftigend ihre Hände, als ihre Gesprächspartner hochfuhren. „Schon ruhig, ihr beiden. Ich habe es ja nicht getan. Ganz im Gegenteil, ich wollte diese Person davon überzeugen, dass er das nicht tun solle, aber gehört hat er auf mich nicht." Sie fing an zu lächeln, und hängte an: „Zum Glück, wenn ich so sagen darf."

„Was meinen sie damit? Was hat das ganze mit dem Grimkeeper zu tun?" fragte Hermine. Sie hatte sich nun schon neugierig vorgelehnt, um ja nichts zu überhören. Tonks setzte sich nun endlich auf einen Sesseln vor ihnen, und seufzte. „Es geht in der ganzen Geschichte überhaupt nicht um den Grimkeeper oder Alex West, es geht um Harry Potter, der verschwundene Junge-der-lebt."

„Aber West weiß, wo er sich befindet? Wollten die Todesser ihn deshalb entführen?" folgerte Ron. Hermine sah ihn anerkennend an, doch Tonks verneinte. „Nein, er weiß es nicht nur, er ist es." Nun starrten sie zwei Augenpaare an. „Wi… wie bitte!" brachte Hermine stotternd heraus. Auch Ron war mehr als überrascht. Doch schließlich meinte er: „Also deshalb wollte er nicht, dass wir sein Stirnband entfernen."

„Ms. Tonks" „Nenn mich einfach Tonks." Unterbrach sie schnell. „Tonks… seit wann wissen sie, dass er es ist?" die ältere Aurorin seufzte. Ich weiß es, seit ich euch beide gerettet habe. Da diese Typen hinter Potter her waren, und ich vorher gebeten wurde, von einer bestimmten Person, ihn zu befreien, war ich mir ab diesem Moment sicher, dass er es ist."

„Und was nun?" fragte Ron vorsichtig. „Ich meine, das Hauptquartier liegt in Trümmern, mit weiß die Hölle wie vielen Toten, und Harry Potter ist verschwunden. Ach und hab ich schon erwähnt, dass unser Freund und Kollege uns verdammt noch einmal killen wollte!" schloss er wütend.

Seine Kollegin blickte nur traurig zu Boden. Nach einiger Zeit sah sie wieder hoch, und Tonks konnte in ihren Augen ein neues Feuer flackern sehen. „Tonks, wissen sie, wo er sich zurzeit befindet? Ich will ein paar Antworten haben, und ich denke er, und diese andere Person, von der sie sprachen, sind die einzigen, die diese geben können." Die andere Frau nickte nach einiger Zeit. „Ich denke, ich weiß, wo sie sind. Allerdings müsst ihr mir versprechen, sie nicht anzugreifen und sie aussprechen zu lassen, einverstanden?" Sie streckte Hermine ihre Hand entgegen.

Diese zögerte nur einen kurzen Moment, in dem sie prüfte, ob sie der anderen Aurorin trauen konnte, dann schlug sie ein. „Ich denke, wir werden noch einiges zusammen erleben, Miss Granger." „Woher kennen sie meinen Namen?" „Finden sie es heraus." Antwortete Tonks geheimnisvoll.

* * *

„He! Wach auf, Kleine! Malfoy will dich sprechen." Mit diesen Worten schreckte Ginny aus ihrem Schlaf. Was war noch einmal passiert? Achja, sie war entführt und in dieser Zelle eingesperrt worden. Zu ihrem unglaublichen Glück waren ihre Entführer auch noch Todesser, also Magier. 

„So, dann soll er gefälligst selbst her kommen! Ich sehe nicht ein, dass ich zu dem Arsch gehe!" antwortete sie trotzig. Nicht, dass es ihr etwas helfen würde, aber sie fühlte sich dadurch besser.

Unglücklicherweise hatte sie ihren Kerkermeister mit diesen Worten verärgert, denn er hob seinen Zauberstab. Panisch sprang Ginny auf ihre Füße, und ging mit erhobenen Händen schnell auf ihn zu. Die Tatsache, dass sie durch die schnelle Bewegung nichts sah, außer schwarz half ihr nicht gerade, aber irgendwie schaffte sie es, nicht wieder hinzufallen, oder irgendwo anzurennen.

„Du bist den ganzen Aufwand überhaupt nicht wert. Also komm!" brummte der Todesser, und marschierte los. Ginny folgt ihm gehorsam.

Malfoy wartete schon ungeduldig auf sie. Er schien irgendwie nervös zu sein. „Malfoy, ich hab sie." „Das seh ich selbst!" schnappte er wütend. Als sich der Todesser nicht bewegte, fuhr er ihn wütend an. „Jetzt hau endlich ab, Idiot!" Verschreckt zog dieser ab, und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Ich hoffe, ihr Aufenthalt hier war angemessen?" „Kommt darauf an, was angemessen ist?" murmelte Ginny. „Wie auch immer, Ms. Weasley, haben sie überhaupt eine Ahnung, warum sie hier sind?" „Nein, vielleicht wollten sie unbedingt meine Gegenwart genießen, oder aber ich soll einen Artikel über ihren Kerker schreiben, ich kenn ihn ja mittlerweile rechte gut…" „Das reicht! Sie sind hier, weil sie die Freundin Harry Potters sind, und ich diesen um jeden Preis hier haben will." Erklärte Malfoy ruhig.

„Harry Potter? Der Junge-der-lebt? Den kenn ich doch überhaupt nicht. Niemand hat ihn seit Jahren gesehen, und außerdem heißt es, er wäre von diesem Massenmörder getötet worden. Lesen sie denn nie Zeitung, Mr. Malfoy?" schloss sie zuckersüß. Sie lächelte ihn sogar an.

„Sie haben ein sehr loses Mundwerk, Ms. Weasley. Passen sie auf, dass es ihnen nicht einmal.." Er trat ganz nah an sie heran, und fixierte ihre Augen. „ihren Kopf kostet." Dann entfernte er sich wieder von ihr. „Zu ihrer Information. Ihr Freund, wie nennt er sich noch mal, achja, Alex West ist niemand anderer als Harry Potter."

„Was! Das…" Malfoy grinste sie an. „Glaub es ruhig, Kleine. Immerhin wirst du es sein, die ihn direkt hier her bringen wird." „Niemals!" Wütend und Entschlossen stand sie da, und schwor sich hier und jetzt, irgendwie zu entkommen, und Alex zu warnen.

„Wie bitte? Wie willst du denn etwas dagegen zun? Du kannst dich doch nicht einmal selbst retten, also wie willst du es schaffen, ihm zu helfen? Hör lieber auf zu träumen." Damit verließ er den Raum.

Nur wenige Minuten später tauchte ihr Kerkermeister auf, und brachte sie zurück zu ihrem ‚Zimmer'. Als sie endlich allein war, fing sie an, leise zu weinen. Sie war hilflos. Sie wusste es, ihre Entführer wussten es, und Alex wird das den Kopf kosten.

„Es tut mir so Leid." Flüsterte sie in die Dunkelheit, die sie umgab.


	21. Remus Hütte

„Was soll ich nur machen? Es ist doch eh schon alles vorbei. Warum bring ich mich nicht einfach um? Dann wär alles vorbei…" solche Dinge murmelte Harry nun schon seit fast zwei Stunden vor sich hin, während er auf einem alten Holzstuhl an einem alten Tisch in einer kleinen Hütte mitten im Wald saß, und im Selbstmitleid versank.

Ihm gegenüber saß Remus, der kurz nachdem sie in seinem Heim angekommen waren begonnen hatte, Tee zu machen, und nun Harry beobachtete und dabei den heißen Grünen Tee trank. Er war vor ein paar Jahren auf den Geschmack gekommen diesen Tee zu trinken, als… aber das ist eine andere Geschichte.

Sirius hatte sich nach fast eineinhalb Stunden auf und ab Gehen endlich hingesetzt, und beobachtete nun ebenfalls Harry. Zu Anfang hatten sie noch versucht, ihn aufzubauen, und ihm zu erklären, dass sein Tod niemand helfen würde, aber er hörte ihnen nicht einmal zu.

Nun war das Einzige, das noch in diesem Raum zu hören war, das Ticken einer alten Uhr im Eck des Zimmers. Erneut hob Remus seine Tasse, um einen Schluck zu trinken, als Sirius schließlich genug hatte.

„Es reicht! Verdammt noch einmal, Harry! Jetzt reiß dich endlich zusammen. Im Moment bist du doch frei, und lebendig auch…" Sirius sah sich nach Worten ringend um, bis sein Gesicht sich schließlich zu einem bitteren Lächeln verzog. „Abgesehen davon bist du doch in bester Gesellschaft, findest du nicht? Ein Massenmörder aus Askaban, ein verrückter Werwolf…"

Er blickte zur Seite. Sirius wusste einfach nicht, was er sagen konnte, um seinen Patensohn aufzumuntern. „…Und ein depressiver und selbstmordgefährdeter Dieb. Ist es das, was du damit sagen willst… Padfoot?" fragte ihn der junge Mann leise.

Überrascht sah Sirius auf. Allein, dass Harry gesprochen hatte, war ein Wunder. Vielleicht konnte er nun endlich zu ihm durchdringen. „Harry, das Ganze ist doch nicht so schlimm, wie du es dir einbildest. Wir haben doch schon Schlimmeres überstanden, oder?"

„Achja? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, jemals von einem Haufen Irrer verfolgt zu werden, die denken, ich könnte ihren Meister wiederbeleben, und mich in Gegenwart eines Hundes, der in Wirklichkeit ein Massenmörder ist, und eines Werwolfes, der angeblich verrückt ist, zu befinden."

Sowohl Animagus als auch Werwolf schauten betreten zur Seite. Aus diesem Blickwinkel gesehen, sah Harrys Situation wirklich nicht besonders gut aus. Schließlich setzte Remus seine Tasse mit mehr Wucht als notwendig ab, und starrte Harry entschlossen an.

„Wenn das so ist, dann sollten wir uns vielleicht erst einmal ordentlich vorstellen." Er schwieg kurz, um sich zu sammeln. Harry schaute ihn währenddessen erwartungsvoll an. „Also gut, in der Zeitung stand soweit ich weiß, dass ich verrückt bin, aber nicht warum."

Er blickte zu Sirius, der genauso wie Harry zu ihm sah. „Die Wahrheit ist, ich wurde für verrückt erklärt, weil ich immer wieder behauptet habe, dass er" dabei zeigte er auf Sirius „ein Animagus ist. Irgendwann hatten diese Auroren genug davon, und wollten mich schlicht und einfach wegsperren. Später hieß es dann, dass ich als Gefahr für jeden von der Abteilung für gefährliche Kreaturen getötet werden sollte."

Er holte tief Luft bevor er fortfuhr. „Allerdings hatte das Ganze auch einen Anfang. Ich war, und bin es in meinem Herzen noch immer, ein sehr guter Freund deiner Eltern. Genauso wie Sirius, obwohl ich noch immer nicht überzeugt bin, dass er sie nicht an Voldemort verkauft hat." Den letzten Teil hatte er direkt an den, am Boden sitzenden, Animagus gerichtet.

Auch Harry drehte sich nun zu ihm. „Ist… ist das wahr?" Sirius blickte betreten zu Boden, und ließ seine Schultern fallen. „Ja… es stimmt. Aber… aber ich war es nicht, Harry. Ich bin verantwortlich an dem Ganzen, ich bin Schuld an dem Tod von… Lily… und… James, aber ich wollte es nicht." Er musste immer wieder Schlucken, und die Schatten vertreiben, die versuchten, ihn zu erdrücken.

„Warum warst du dann all die Jahre bei mir, hast dich aber nie gezeigt?" Harry wollte, nein, musste wissen, warum. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, was damals vorgefallen ist, aber er musste erfahren, wo er jetzt mit diesem Mann stand.

Sirius seufzte. „Kannst du dich noch an damals erinnern, wie wir uns das erste Mal getroffen haben?" Als Harry nickte, fuhr er fort. „Ich… ich sah, wie wenig du anderen Menschen, vor allem Erwachsenen trautest, und naja… Da du ja offensichtlich sehr an Padfoot hingst… ach übrigens „ Dabei schlich ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht „Padfoot ist sogar mein richtiger Spitzname, James hat ihn mir damals gegeben… auf alle Fälle wollte ich dieses Vertrauen nicht zerstören, darum blieb ich einfach wie und wo ich war."

Harry blickte ihn weiterhin an. Nach einiger Zeit, die Sirius wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, wandte er sich Remus zu. „Was nun?" Sein Gegenüber schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht. Vorerst könnt ihr hier bleiben, aber auf Dauer wird es zu eng."

Harry senkte seinen Kopf wieder. Dann fiel ihm etwas ein. „Ich muss Ginny anrufen, oder schreiben. Ich muss ihr einfach sagen, dass es mir gut geht." Er sah sich nach Papier und Stift in dem Raum um, kam aber zu keinem Ergebnis.

„Ginny? Rothaarig, braune Augen, rotes Kleid und Kameratasche?" „Ja, was weißt du über sie, Padfoot?" Sirius konnte den fragenden und ängstlichen Blick des jungen Mannes nicht ertragen. Er senkte seinen Blick wieder.

„Padfoot?" Auch Remus blickte nun beunruhigt zu ihm. „Ich… hier!" Er holte den Zettel heraus, den er nun schon einen Tag lang mit sich herumtrug. Harry riss ihn ihm panisch aus der Hand. Als er den Inhalt las, verdüsterte sich seine Miene immer mehr, und er wirkte schließlich wie ein verängstigter kleiner Junge.

Auch Remus las den Zettel, und wandte sich dann wütend an Sirius. „So etwas kann dir wohl nicht ein wenig früher einfallen, oder?" „Ich hatte mir mehr Sorgen um Harry gemacht." Doch Remus war unnachgiebig.

„Wann ist das passiert?" „Kurz nachdem Harry geschnappt wurde. Zu dem Zeitpunkt wusste ich noch nicht einmal was passiert war… Diese Ginny hat mir das dann erzählt." Harry hatte bei diesen Worten aufgehorcht, und drehte sich nun langsam zu ihm.

„Du… du hast sie gesehen? Du hättest sie retten können!" schrie er, bevor er Sirius wütend attackierte. Er sprang den Animagus an, und warf ihn zu Boden. Mit beiden Händen drückte er ihm die Kehle zu.

Sirius schnappte verzweifelt nach Luft, und seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Er schaffte es einfach nicht, Harry wegzustoßen. Plötzlich wurde der wütende Mann weggezogen, und verlor den Halt um Sirius Hals.

Mit aller Kraft gelang es Remus endlich ihn von seinem alten Freund zu lösen, und auf seinen Stuhl zu stoßen. Dort hielt er ihn weiterhin fest, als Harry sich freikämpfen und wieder auf den Animaus stürzen wollte.

„Verdammt noch einmal, beruhig dich wieder. Dies ist weder der richtige Zeitpunkt noch der Ort, um ihn zu töten." Sirius lag währenddessen immer noch am Boden, und rang panisch nach Luft.

Nach einigen Minuten, in denen es Harry nicht gelang, sich zu befreien, schien er sich wieder etwas zu beruhigen. Zumindest kämpfte er nicht mehr gegen Remus Griff an. Sirius setzte sich nun wieder auf, und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als es an der Tür klopfte.


	22. Zusammentreffen

Alle drei erstarrten in der Position, in der sie gerade waren. Keiner machte einen Mucks, oder gar einen Versuch, die Tür zu öffnen. Schließlich war es Sirius, der sich aufraffte und aufstand. Auf Zehenspitzen ging er zu der alten Holztür, um zu Lauschen, und hören konnte er Einiges.

„Bist du sicher, dass er hier ist? Ich meine, wer würde allen Ernstes in so einer heruntergekommenen Hütte wohnen?" Bei diesen Worten konnte Sirius ein empörtes Luft holen hören, und wusste, dass Remus mit seinem ausgezeichneten Gehör diese Aussage gehört hatte.

„Ja, ich bin mir sicher. Außerdem sieht sie doch gar nicht so heruntergekommen aus, nur etwas ungepflegt!" Hinter dem Animagus war ein entrüstetes „tz" zu hören. Er wusste zwar schon, dass er die Tür öffnen konnte, allerdings wollte er diesem Gespräch weiterhin folgen.

„Weißt du, wer das ist?" fragte eine Stimme knapp neben seinem Ohr. Erschrocken fuhr Sirius herum, und blickte in Remus Gesicht. Er nickte. „Das sind Tonks, und einer der Auroren, die hinter Harry her waren."

„Tonks?" „Du weißt schon, die kleine Nymphadora Tonks… sie ist übrigens auch diejenige, die dich bei unserem unglücklichen Zusammentreffen bewusstlos geschlagen hat." Erklärte er grinsend.

„Deshalb kam sie mir so bekannt vor. Sieht ihrer Mutter ähnlich, nur die Haarfarbe…" „Psst!" Sirius horchte wieder an der Tür. Auf der anderen Seite war es plötzlich still geworden, ob sie Remus und ihn gehört hatten?

„Also ich hör nichts" meldete sich von der anderen Seite die Stimme Ron Weasleys. „Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ich etwas gehört habe" das war nun eine neue Stimme. Also war Hermine Granger auch hier.

Doch dann kam das Beste. „Sirius, jetzt steh nicht mehr herum sondern öffne uns endlich die Tür!" drang Tonks Stimme durch das Holz. „äh" brachte der Angesprochene nur heraus. Somit griff Remus zur Türschnalle, und öffnete besagte Tür.

Überrascht sahen zwei der Auroren zur Tür. Tonks stand daneben mit verschränkten Armen, und blickte zufrieden zu Remus. „Hallo, Mr. Lupin." Meinte sie gutgelaunt. Dieser seufzte. „Kommt rein!"

Im Haus saß Harry noch immer starr auf dem Sessel, und schaute zu, wie alle drei in die Hütte kamen. „Was machen die hier!" fragte er gereizt. Ron und Hermine schauten unsicher zu ihm hinüber, antworteten jedoch nicht.

„Tonks hat sie mitgebracht. Also sind sie in Ordnung." Antwortete Sirius. „Ach natürlich, du bist doch so gut im Einschätzen, nicht wahr?" antwortete Harry sarkastisch. Sirius seufzte.

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, was hier passiert ist, aber ich bin bestimmt nicht hier, um dich festzunehmen. Ich meine, da müsste ich doch alle drei mitnehmen." Versuchte Tonks ihn zu beruhigen.

„Wie auch immer" mischte Remus sich ein „was genau willst du denn hier, noch dazu mit dieser Begleitung?" „Ähm…" Sie zögerte. Schließlich platzte aus Hermine die Frage heraus, die alle drei hergeführt hatte. „Bist du Harry Potter?"

Schweigen war die Antwort, die sie bekam. Erst nach einigen Sekunden griff Harry nach seinem Stirnband, und zog es von seinem Kopf. Darunter kam die legendäre Narbe zum Vorschein, für die er so berühmt war.

Alle Anwesenden blickten starr auf Harrys Stirn. Dieser fühlte sich äußerst unwohl in seiner Haut. Außerdem fehlte ihm das Gefühl des Bandes auf dem Kopf. „Genug gestarrt?" fragte er genervt.

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns nun alle mal vorstellen, denn wie es aussieht, wird das hier noch ein langer Tag." Remus versuchte verzweifelt zwischen den verschiedenen Seiten zu vermitteln.

„Na schön, dann fang ich einmal an. Ich bin Hermine Granger." Niemand reagierte auf die unausgesprochene Aufforderung weiterzumachen. Schließlich stieß sie Ron an. „Au! Schon gut, mein Name ist Ron Weasley." Er blickte beleidigt zu seiner Kollegin.

„Weasley… interessant was es alles für Zufälle gibt." Murmelte Remus zu sich. „Na schön, obwohl das nun fast jeder hier weiß, ich bin Nymphadora Tonks, und jeder nennt mich einfach Tonks."

Harry seufzte. „Harry Potter, Alex West oder auch Grimkeeper genannt. Nein, ich will nicht mit Harry" dabei sah er in Remus und Sirius Richtung „Potter oder mit irgendeinen anderen scheiß Titel angesprochen werden. Einfach nur Alex, klar?"

Nun sahen alle zu den ältesten Personen im Raum. Sirius und Remus blickten unruhig abwechselnd zu den Auroren, Harry und dem jeweils anderen. Auf alle Fälle wollten sie es vermeiden, ihre Namen preiszugeben. Allerdings wurde ihnen diese Wahl von Tonks abgenommen.

„Jetzt stellt euch nicht so an. Also, der braunhaarige da ist der Hausbesitzer. Sein Name ist Remus Lupin." Hermine horchte bei dem Namen auf. „Der Werwolf?" Remus rollte genervt mit den Augen. „Ja genau der. Nicht zu vergessen, ich bin verrückt, gefährlich und mörderisch."

„Also ist das eine Lüge. Das mit ihrem Verstand?" fragte sie vorsichtig. Zu ihrer Überraschung antwortete der andere Mann: „Remus verrückt? Das ist wirklich einer der größten Irrtümer, die das Ministerium je gemacht hat." „Genau, damit kennst du dich doch toll aus, nicht wahr. Immerhin bist du ja Schuld daran!"

„Was meint er damit?" fragte Ron. Sirius blickte interessiert an die Decke. Hauptsache, er musste sich den anderen nicht stellen. Allerdings sah Remus das Ganze etwas anders. Er packte den Animagus am Nacken, und flüsterte ihm zu. „Wenn ich meinen Namen preisgeben musste, dann kannst du das auch!"

„Schon gut, verdammt! Der Grund warum er zum Abschuss freigegeben wurde, ist wegen mir." Sie sahen ihn verständnislos an. „Moment! Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, behauptete Remus Lupin, dass der entflohene Häftling Sirius Black ein Animagus sei." Überlegte Hermine.

Ron riss seine Augen auf. „Soll… soll das heißen, dass sie… sie sind Sirius Black!" Der Animagus nickte zur Antwort. „A… aber es hieß, sie seien tot." Sirius sah ihn schräg an. „Es hieß auch, dass Harry Potter tot sei. Angeblich sollte ich ihn getötet haben." „Stimmt!" gab Ron zu.

Schließlich mischte sich Harry ein. „Ist doch im Moment egal, wer was getan hat. Tatsache ist, Ginny wurde entführt, und wir müssen sie da raus holen." Langsam drehte sich Ron zu ihm um. „Was… was hast du gerade gesagt?"

So, das wars jetzt aber endgültig für heute. Noch ein Kapitel schreib ich sicher nicht.

Altaya


	23. Im Treppenhaus

Sooo, nach langer langer Wartezeit, gibt es nun wieder neue Kapitel... und zwar mal wieder im Dreierpack  
Ich danke auf alle Fälle all denen, die bisher diese Geschichte gelesen haben, und besonders meinen Reviewern - Danke!  
Altaya

**_

* * *

_**

**_Attacke auf das Ministerium!_**

_Gestern in den frühen Morgenstunden gab es einen großen Angriff auf das englische Zaubereiministerium. Die Attentäter konnten bisher nicht identifiziert werden, allerdings meinten einige Augenzeugen, es wären Todesser gewesen._

_Was hat das zu bedeuten für die Zaubererwelt? Einige Stimmen Flüstern bereits, dass der dunkle Lord zurück gekehrt sei. Doch auf der anderen Seite, wäre es auch möglich, dass der vor vielen Jahren entflohene Sirius Black erneut seine Schlagzeilen schreibt, oder ist es doch nur eine vereinzelte Tat einiger Todesser?_

_Wie dem auch sei, von dem Ministerium blieb nicht viel mehr, als einige Trümmer über. Diese begruben alle Beweise, und auch Dutzende von Menschen. Minister Fudge befand sich zum Glück zu der Zeit des Anschlags nicht im Gebäude._

_Lesen sie mehr über die Attacke auf der Seite 5_

_Rita Kimmkorn

* * *

_

„So, meine Schwester ist in der Hand von Todessern?" fragte Ron mit zittriger Stimme, nachdem er die Geschichte gehört hatte. Alle anderen Anwesenden blickten betreten zu Boden.

Ron wurde plötzlich unglaublich wütend, und schlug mit seiner Faust in Alexs Gesicht und in dem Prozess brach seine Nase. „Wie… wie konntest du das zulassen! Hättest du meine Schwester nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen können! Verdammter Mistkerl!"

Alex ließ seinen Kopf schuldbewusst hängen. Langsam tropfte Blut von seiner Nase auf seine Hose. „Es tut mir leid." Flüsterte er. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte etwas dagegen tun können, aber… aber ich hatte keine Ahnung. Bitte glaub mir das!"

Er hob seinen Kopf, und blickte mit Tränen in den Augen zu Ron. Dieser trat erschrocken einen Schritt zurück, und blickte schließlich zur Seite. „Schon gut, bring… bring sie einfach wieder zurück, ja?"

Alex nickte. Die anderen im Raum waren dem Geschehen leise gefolgt. Schließlich räusperte sich Remus. „So ungern ich auch unterbreche, wir sollten uns überlegen, wie wir die junge Miss Weasley finden."

„Auf der Nachricht stand aber nichts von einem Ort, also wie sollen wir sie finden?" überlegte Hermine logisch. „Vielleicht…" Sirius sah zu Remus hoffnungsvoll, „vielleicht sollten wir einfach mal zu der Wohnung von diesem Jim gehen." „Das wäre eine Möglichkeit. Wer weiß, am Ende finden wir dort einige wichtige Spuren, oder auch Ginny selbst." Fuhr Remus fort.

Nun meldete sich auch Tonks zu Wort. „Niemand weiß von seinem Verrat. Das bedeutet, dass niemand bisher seine Wohnung durchsucht haben sollte."

„Damit wäre unser nächster Schritt beschlossen." Meinte Hermine, während sie abwechselnd in jedes Gesicht blickte. Sie bekam von jedem ein Nicken als Antwort.

* * *

„Wann denkst du, werden sie bei dir auftauchen?" Mr. Malfoy stand mit dem Rück zu Jim als er sprach. Der jüngere Mann grinste. „Bald. Ich vermute, diese komische Frau, die die beiden gerettet hat, weiß etwas." „Gut"

Jim trat neben den blonden Mann. „Seid ihr bereit für das Ritual?" „Ja, allerdings wäre es unklug, dies in Potters Gegenwart zu tun. Wir wissen nicht, wer seine Verbündeten sind. Am Ende taucht Dumbledore noch auf."

„Keine Sorge, er ist ein Dieb. Diese Leute kommen nie auf die Idee, jemanden in diese Angelegenheit zu ziehen, der Diebstahl verachtet." Jim wandte sich zum Gehen. „Ich werde einen geeigneten Platz für das Ritual herrichten. Bis zum Showdown sollte ich zurück sein. Immerhin… ich habe noch ein Hühnchen mit meinen alten ‚Freunden' zu rupfen."

* * *

„Sicher, dass wir hier richtig sind?" fragte Tonks. Die sechs in Umhängen gekleideten und mit Kapuzen verdeckten Gestalten standen vor einem Haus in einem der ungemütlichsten magischen Vierteln Londons.

„Ganz sicher, das ist die Adresse, die er in seiner Akte angegeben hat." Versicherte Hermine. „Allerdings hatte ich keine Ahnung, dass das so eine gefährliche Gegend ist."

Entschlossen trat Alex einen Schritt vor. „Ist doch egal, gehen wir jetzt rein, oder nicht?" Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten öffnete er die Tür. Er trat in das dreistöckige Haus. Überall lag Gerümpel herum und Spinnweben waren in jeder Ecke zu finden.

„Hm, und ich dachte, unser zuhause wäre heruntergekommen." Kommentierte Sirius leise. Er trat nun vor Harry, und sah sich die Treppe vor ihnen an. Auch diese sah alles andere als neu aus.

„Wer will als erster hinauf?" fragte Tonks vorsichtig. Entschlossen trat Ron vor, und wollte gerade die erste Stufe hinaufsteigen, als eine Hand ihn am Arm packte. Fragend wandte er sich zu dem Besitzer der Hand.

Als er in Remus Gesicht blickte schüttelte der Werwolf den Kopf, dann stieg dieser auf die erste Stufe. Nach einigen Sekunden, in denen er einfach nur lauschte erklomm er die nächste. Auf diese Weise stieg er weitere Stufen hinauf, bis er zum Ende kam.

Dort drehte er sich zu den anderen. „Die Treppe scheint sicher zu sein… In welchen Stock wohnt er?" „Im Dritten, Mr. Lupin." Antwortete Hermine. Als er die zweite Treppe hochstieg, begannen plötzlich alle seine Instinkte Alarm zu schlagen. Irgendetwas war hier falsch.

„Remus? Was ist los?" fragte Sirius besorgt. Remus hob eine Hand, um ihm zu zeigen, er solle still sein. „Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht." Bevor er sich auch nur einen Schritt bewegen konnte, explodierte plötzlich die Wand neben ihm.

Holzsplitter flogen durch die Luft, und bohrten sich zum Teil in Remus Umhang. Er hatte schützend seine Hände über sein Gesicht gehoben, und drehte sich von dem Holzhagel weg. Doch es half nichts. Immer mehr trafen ihn, zerschnitten seine Kleidung, und fügten ihm tiefe Schnittwunden zu. Schließlich konnte das Geländer der Treppe dem Beschuss nicht mehr standhalten, und brach unter Remus Griff weg.

* * *

Ungläubig beobachteten die anderen, als Remus in einer Staubwolke verschwand. Plötzlich hörten sie, wie der hölzerne Treppenlauf nachgab, und in die Tiefe stürzte, doch das war nicht das einzige, das hinabstürzte.

Als einige Minuten später der Staub sich gelegt hatte, blickten sie sich alle suchend um, doch an der Stelle, wo der Werwolf zuvor noch gestanden hatte, war nichts mehr von ihm zu sehen, doch Splitter lagen dort herum, und Blut.

Als die drei Auroren und Alex noch erstarrt auf die Stelle starrten, hatte sich Sirius bereits über das Geländer gebeugt, und schrie auf einmal entsetzt auf. „MOONY!"

Ohne weiter auf die anderen zu achten, rannte er die Treppe wieder hinunter, und kniete sich in die Blutlache, die Remus Körper umgab. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, sein Gesicht zur Seite geneigt und aus seinem Mund floss Blut.


	24. Verlust und Hass

Alle standen schweigend um Sirius und Remus herum. Der Animagus hatte den Kopf seines Freundes in die Arme genommen, und drückte ihn fest an sich. Aus seinen Augen flossen Tränen, und er murmelte unverständliche Dinge vor sich hin. Währenddessen war es noch mehr Blut geworden.

„Sirius, wir müssen schauen, ob er überhaupt noch lebt. Außerdem muss er nach St. Mungos, wo man ihn ordentlich behandeln kann. Doch Tonks war nicht in der Lage, ihn zu erreichen. Sirius drehte beinahe durch vor Schmerz bei dem Gedanken, nun auch den letzten seiner alten Freunde zu verlieren.

„Ohhh, wie rührend. Erfahr ich auch, wer die beiden sind?" unterbrach eine belustigte Stimme die Trauerstimmung. Erschrocken drehten sich alle Anwesenden außer dem trauernden Animagus zu ihm.

„JIM! Verdammt, bist du dafür verantwortlich!" schrie Ron rasend vor Wut. „Wo ist meine Schwester du Bastard!"

„Ruhig Blut, Ron. Du sollst dich doch nicht so aufregen. Ich will nur Potter. Allerdings gefällt mir dieses Schauspiel recht gut. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich eine derartige Unterhaltung bekommen würde." Grinsend blickte er auf die Gruppe hinab.

Während die anderen wütend auf Jims nächsten Schritt warteten, hatte Sirius vorsichtig Remus Kopf zu Boden gelegt. Ohne seinen Kopf zu heben, stand er auf und trat langsam auf den Todesser zu.

Als er fast unter ihm stand, blickte er schließlich auf. In seinen Augen brannte purer Hass. Ohne, dass irgendwer etwas bemerkt hatte, hatte er seinen Zauberstab plötzlich in der Hand. Schließlich begann er zu sprechen, mit einer Stimme, die Wasser zu Eis gefrieren könnte:

„Also Sie sind für all das verantwortlich? Sie sind derjenige, der Harry gefunden, seine Kollegen verraten, Miss Weasley den Todessern gegeben, und nun… nun meinen Freund getötet hat!" Wenn Blicke töten könnten, dann wäre Jim schon längst in der Hölle.

Doch wie es nun einmal war, stand er immer noch grinsend vor dem wütenden Animagus. „Ja, das war ich. Dürfte ich auch erfahren, wer Sie sind?" Tatsächlich lag in seinen Augen so etwas wie Neugier.

Doch Sirius blickte ihn nur weiterhin hasserfüllt an, und meinte nach einigen Sekunden Stille: „Ihr Mörder" Dann schoss sein Arm plötzlich hoch, und er sprach einen Fluch aus, den jeden Anwesenden Entsetzen ins Gesicht brachte.

„Crucio!" Jim hatte keine Zeit, dem Fluch auszuweichen, und brach unter den höllischen Schmerzen zusammen. Laut schreiend begann er sich vor Schmerz zu winden.

Währenddessen schafften es die anderen wieder zu sich zu kommen. Blitzschnell ging Tonks auf Sirius zu, und versuchte ihm den Zauberstab abzunehmen, doch Sirius war stärker, und schaffte es mit Hilfe seiner Wut, sie wegzustoßen. „Verdammt, Sirius! Hör auf!" schrie sie ihn verzweifelt an.

Mittlerweile hatte sich auch Ron so weit erholt, dass er wusste, was gerade geschah. Doch er hatte keinerlei Interesse daran, Sirius zu stoppen. Aus seiner Sicht hatte Jim es verdient, diese Schmerzen zu spüren.

Hermine sah das ganze anders. Sie hob ihren eigenen Stab, und schockte den Animagus. Als Sirius bewusstlos zu Boden fiel, schaffte es auch Alex sich von dem Schock zu erholen. Ungläubig blickte er zwischen Sirius und der Stelle, wo Jim lag hin und her. Dann trat er entschlossen zu Sirius und nahm ihm seinen Zauberstab ab. Nur für alle Fälle.

Über seine Schulter rief er Hermine zu: „Seht zu, dass der Todesser nicht entkommen kann. Wir haben noch einige Fragen an ihn." Gerade, als sich die Aurorin zu ihm auf den Weg machte, stand der Todesser wieder auf. Sich an der Wand hinter ihm abstützend blickte er wütend zu ihnen hinab.

„Vergesst es, ihr haltet mich sicher nicht fest. Ihr hättet den Verrückten mich töten sollen, denn anders könnt ihr mich nicht festhalten." Er schwankte, und wäre fast die Treppe hinabgestürzt, wenn er nicht im letzten Moment sein Gleichgewicht wieder gefunden hätte. „Ach und Potter, wenn du deine kleine Freundin wieder sehen willst, dann komm morgen Abend zur Tower Bridge, der Turm auf der Südseite." Dann disapparierte er plötzlich.

Zurück blieben die drei Auroren, Alex, der geschockte Animagus, und der Werwolf, der noch immer in seinem eigenen Blut lag.

* * *

Als Sirius wieder zu sich kam, lag er in einem Bett. Als er sich umsah, erkannte er, dass er sich in Remus Hütte befand. Bei den Gedanken an den Werwolf zog sich alles in ihm zusammen. „Oh Gott, Remus."

Ungefähr fünf Minuten später hatte er sich so weit erholt, dass er sich aufsetzte. Er sah, dass Hermine und Ron zusammen auf der Couch lagen, und schliefen. Harry war nirgends zu finden.

„Gut geschlafen?" fragte leise eine Stimme neben ihm. Als er sich zu ihr drehte, sah er, dass sie seinem Patensohn gehörte. Sirius sah ihn an, als wäre ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen.

„Keine Sorge, es wird schon alles in Ordnung sein. Zumindest bald." Doch der Animagus schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. Wie kannst du das sagen, Remus ist tot." Nun war es Alex, der seinen Kopf schüttelte. Dabei lächelte er leicht. „Du irrst dich. Remus ist nicht tot, zumindest noch nicht. Tonks hat ihn nach St. Mungos gebracht, unter einem falschen Namen. Die Heiler dort werden ihn schon wieder hinbekommen."

„W… wirklich?" er sah den jüngeren Mann hoffnungsvoll an. Dieser nickte. „Schlaf noch ein wenig, morgen wird noch ein anstrengender Tag." Auf Sirius fragenden Blick antwortete er: „Die Todesser erwarten uns morgen Abend auf der Tower Bridge. Wir sollten alle erholt sein bis dahin." Danach ging Harry zurück zu seinem Schlaflager, das aus einigen Decken bestand, und legte sich hin. Auch Sirius versuchte wieder einzuschlafen, und hoffte, dass Remus wirklich in Ordnung war.

* * *

Woanders humpelte gerade Jim in ein verlassenes Haus. Der Cruciatusfluch dieses unbekannten Mannes hatte ihn mehr erschöpft, als er gedacht hatte. Es war ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt bis hierher gekommen war.

„Schlechten Tag gehabt?" fragte eine kalte Stimme hinter ihm. „Ach halt die Klappe, Malfoy." Der Angesprochene verzog seinen Mund zu einem schadenfrohen Grinsen. „Hat ‚West' dir so zugesetzt, dass du nicht einmal mehr ordentlich gehen kannst?"

„Nein, aber dieser verdammte Schwarzhaarige Mann bei ihm." „So, weißt du, wer das war?" Jim schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, aber der Typ scheint vor nichts zurückzuschrecken, wenn man ihn nur weit genug treibt."

„Interessant. Wer immer er auch ist, er ist ein gewisses Risiko." „Wir werden schon noch mit ihm fertig, genauso wie mit den drei Auroren, die sich Potter zugelegt hat."


	25. Guten Morgen

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Alex durch ein nicht aufhören wollendes Schütteln geweckt. Verschlafen murmelte er: „Wasis?" Dann drehte er sich müde auf die andere Seite. Doch das ständige Gerüttel stoppte nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil wurde es nur noch stärker.

Schließlich gab er auf, und drehte sich auf seinen Rücken. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen, und wurde sofort von der aufgehenden Sonne geblendet. Plötzlich schob sich ein Schatten davor, und Alex konnte ungefähr Sirius Umrisse erkennen. Mehr konnte man von ihm einfach nicht verlangen, wenn er noch keine Kontaktlinsen trug.

„Was willst du? Wie spät ist es überhaupt?" Der Schatten über ihn bewegte sich wieder zur Seite, und sofort musste Alex seine Augen zusammenkneifen. Müde und genervt setzte er sich auf, und versuchte erst einmal nicht gleich wieder zurück zu fallen.

„Als ich nachgeschaut habe, war es etwa acht Uhr." Ertönte Sirius Stimme. „So früh! Warum zum Teufel hast du mich bitte aufgeweckt zu so einer Zeit!" Unschlüssig stand der Animagus neben seinem Bettlager, und spielte sich nervös mit seinen Händen.

Bevor er eine Antwort geben musste, meldete sich sein Magen mit einem lauten Brummen. „Du hast Hunger?" Sirius nickte vorsichtig. „Und deshalb hast du mich geweckt?" Erneut ein Nicken. „Das soll ein Grund sein! Kannst du dir denn nicht selbst etwas machen!" Nun schüttelte er seinen Kopf. Genervt warf Alex seinen Kopf nach hinten, und bereute dies sofort, als ihm schwindelig wurde.

„Na schön. Ich steh ja schon auf." Schlecht gelaunt schaffte er es, sich aus seinen Decken zu wälzen, und schließlich aufzustehen. Langsam wankte er in Richtung ‚Küche'. Sirius folgte ihm brav wie der Hund, der er nun mal viele Jahre gespielt hatte.

Dort sah sich Alex erst einmal um. Es gab Brot, Butter, Marmelade und auch einiges anderes.. wo also war das Problem. Fragend drehte er sich zu Sirius um. Dieser fing an schuldbewusst zu grinsen.

„Ich wollte nur nicht alleine Essen." Er zuckte mit den Schultern, und setzte sich an den Tisch. Dann lud er Alex mit einer Handbewegung ein, sich ebenfalls zu setzten. Kopfschüttelnd und immer noch müde half sich dieser zu einem Stuhl, und einem ausgiebigen Frühstück.

Nach seinem ersten Brötchen sah er zu dem Animagus auf. Dieser hatte bereits sein zweites Brötchen verdrückt, und half sich gerade zu einem dritten. „Du bist heute ja richtig gut gelaunt, wie kommt das?"

Sein Gegenüber murmelte etwas Unverständliches, und schluckte dann sein Essen schnell herunter. „Tonks hat sich vor etwa einer Stunde hier gemeldet. Remus ist immer noch bewusstlos, aber die Heiler konnten ihr versichern, dass er überleben wird."

„So? Gut zu hören… wo ist sie jetzt?" Erneut musste Alex warten, bis Sirius ein weiteres Stück Schinken schlucken konnte. „Mm, sie hat gesagt, sie hilft bei den Aufräumarbeiten der Auroren. Das heißt, dass sie vermutlich direkt zur Brücke kommen wird."

Der jüngere Mann nickte nur gedankenverloren. Einige Minuten lang herrschte Stimme, nur unterbrochen von dem Schnarchen Ron Weasleys.

„Darf ich dich etwas fragen?" „hmh" „Du hattest gesagt, dass du meine Eltern gekannt hast, und dass du verantwortlich für ihren Tod bist… wieso?"

Sirius setzte langsam sein Frühstück zurück auf den Teller, plötzlich jeden Appetit verloren. Er seufzte tief, und blickte betreten auf den Tisch. Schließlich blickte er wieder zu Alex.

„Du weißt, dass Voldemort versucht hat, dich zu töten, als du ein Baby warst?" „Ja, und dabei wurden meine Eltern getötet." Sirius nickte. „Genau, doch um die Wahrheit zu sagen, wir wussten, dass er hinter euch her war. Deshalb benutzten wir auch den Fidelius Zauber. Weißt du, was das ist?"

„Ja, der Geheimniswahrer muss das Geheimnis, dass er hütet, freiwillig preisgeben, ansonsten ist das Geheimnis komplett geschützt." „Richtig, eigentlich hatte es geheißen, dass ich der Geheimniswahrer sein sollte, doch dann hatte ich die brillante Idee, heimlich zu wechseln. Ich schlug Peter Pettigrew vor, ein anderer unserer Freunde, weil ich vermutete, dass Remus der Spion war. Wie sehr ich mich doch geirrt hatte."

„Wenige Tage danach wollte ich Peter besuchen, aber er war nicht da. Danach flog ich direkt zu euch, nur um dort James tot vorzufinden. Ich… ich war so wütend, dass ich mich auf die suche nach Peter machte, um ihn zu töten. Ich wusste, dass mir niemand glauben würde, also was sollte schon ein Mord. Doch Peter war schneller. Er tötete zwölf Muggel, täuschte seinen Tod vor, und schaffte es so, mir das ganze in die Schuhe zu schieben."

Mittlerweile zitterte er am ganzen Körper vor unterdrückter Wut. Alex stand auf, und legte beruhigend seine Hände auf die Schultern seines Paten. „Danke, dass du mir das gesagt hast, und ich glaube nicht, dass es deine Schuld war. Du hast dich einfach nur geirrt."

„Und dabei deine Eltern getötet." Doch Alex schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Irren ist menschlich. Mach dich nicht deshalb fertig." Das waren die letzten Worte, die einer von ihnen sprach. Schweigend blieben sie, wie sie waren, und lauschten den morgendlichen Geräuschen des Waldes.

* * *

„Uaaaargh! Bin ich müüüde!" Es war nun beinahe Mittag, als endlich Ron und Hermine erwachten. Er streckte sich ausgiebig, und schubste dabei seine Kollegin beinahe von der Couch. 

Überrascht hielt sie sich an der Lehne fest. „Pass doch auf, Ron!" Verschlafen blickte er zu ihr. „Hermine?" „Jaa?" Plötzlich griff er sich auf den Kopf, und legte sich wieder hin. Hermine versuchte stattdessen aufzustehen, was sich als schwieriger als gedacht herausstellte, da Rons Füße im Weg waren.

Nach einigem Hin und her und einigen Schmerzenslauten von Ron schaffte sie es endlich von der Couch. Sobald sie stand, ordnete sie erst einmal ihre Kleidung, und versuchte erfolglos ihre Haare zu glätten.

Schließlich sah sie sich im Raum um, und entdeckte Sirius auf einem Sessel, mit einem Photoalbum auf dem Schoß, und Alex auf der anderen Seite des Raumes, an einem keinen Tisch sitzend, während er sie lächelnd beobachtete.

„Seid ihr wirklich nur Kollegen, oder vielleicht doch mehr?" fragte er mit einem scheinbar unschuldigen Blick. Sie verengte nur ihre Augen, und setzte sich dann gegenüber von ihm zum Tisch.

„Isst du nichts?" fragte sie ihn, doch er schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. „Ich habe schon vor ein paar Stunden gegessen, genau wie Sirius. Hermine strich sich währenddessen ein Brot und blickte fragend zu dem schwarzhaarigen Mann.

„Was macht er?" „Er hat einige Photoalben von Remus gefunden. Da er nichts mehr gesagt hat, vermute ich mal, dass er in Erinnerungen schwelgt." Hermine drehte sich wieder zu Alex. „Was hast du vor zu tun, wenn all das hier vorbei ist?"

„Ich weiß noch nicht, aber ich denke nicht, dass ich weiter als Dieb arbeiten kann, nicht wenn jeder über mich Bescheid weiß. Vermutlich werde ich ins Ausland gehen, oder… ich weiß noch nicht."

Schweigend saßen die beiden sich gegenüber, und jeder ging seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. „Du warst nie in Hogwarts." Stellte Hermine fest. „Nein, ich war in keiner Zaubererschule. Alles was ich kann, habe ich mir selbst beigebracht. Ich habe immer wieder Bücher geschenkt bekommen, oder mir mit gestohlenen Geld in der Winkelgasse besorgt."

„Geschenkt?" Alex grinste. „Ja, jetzt weiß ich auch von wem. Sirius war derjenige, der mir all diese Sachen besorgt hat, und mir überhaupt einmal gezeigt hat, wo die Winkelgasse war. Damals wusste ich das nicht so wirklich, aber jetzt… jetzt ist alles viel klarer."

Hermine blickte zu Ron und meinte: „Allmählich sollten wir diese Schlafmütze wecken, meinst du nicht auch?" „Mhm"


	26. Ruhe vor dem Sturm

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür zu Ginnys Zelle. Herein traten zwei vermummte Gestalten. „Was…" „Halt deine Klappe!" knurrte der Größere der beiden Todesser. Unsanft fassten sie nach ihren Armen, und zogen sie hoch.

Ginny hatte seit sie hier war, nichts mehr gegessen, und war dementsprechend schwach. Trotzdem zogen die beiden Männer sie unbarmherzig weiter. Die Gruppe stieg einige Stufen hoch, bis sie in einer Art Halle standen.

Ginny sah sich in ihrer prunkvollen Umgebung um, bis sie Schritte hinter sich hörte. Als sie sich umdrehte, tauchte ein weiterer Todesser auf, den sie wegen seiner blonden Haare als Malfoy erkannte, und neben ihm…

„DU!" Erschrocken blickte sie in das grinsende Gesicht Jims. Er hatte zwar bereits seinen Umhang an, aber sein Kopf und somit auch Gesicht waren noch immer zu sehen. „Ja ich." Meinte er fröhlich.

Als nächstes trat Malfoy hervor, und nun konnte Ginny sehen, wie noch mehr Todesser in die Halle kamen. ‚Was wollen die bitte alle!' „Viele Jahre haben wir gewartet, und Ausschau gehalten nach Harry Potter. Nun endlich wurde er gefunden, und heute Nacht, werden wir endlich alles bereit haben, um den dunklen Lord wieder zu neuer Macht zu verhelfen."

* * *

Allmählich dämmerte es. Der Himmel versprach mal wieder eine neblige Nacht. Wie, um die Nachbarschaft vorzuwarnen, verdichtete sich der Nebel zu einer undurchdringliche Masse in der Umgebung der Tower Bridge.

„Denkt ihr wirklich, wir sollten zu diesem Treffen gehen?" fragte Hermine unsicher. „Wir haben überhaupt keine andere Wahl." Antwortete Alex ihr. Ron nickte zustimmend. Die drei standen zurzeit alleine in einem kleinen Zimmer eines verlassenen Hauses in der Nähe der Brücke.

Tonks war am frühen Nachmittag erschöpft zurückgekommen, und nachdem sie Sirius um die fünfzehn Mal versichert hatte, dass Remus sich wieder erholen wird, sofort eingeschlafen. Wenige Stunden später hatte man sie dann wieder aufgeweckt.

* * *

„Was ist denn?" müde rieb sich die Aurorin die Augen. „es ist doch noch gar nicht Morgen!" „Eben" war alles, was sie als Antwort bekam. Als sie sich aufsetzte, und im Zimmer umsah,m sah sie, wie Ron und Hermine am Küchentisch saßen, und Kaffe tranken. Sirius und Harry waren nirgends zu finden.

„Wo…?" „Die beiden sind zu ihrer alten Wohnung. Alex wollte irgendwas von dort holen, und Sirius meinte, es wäre zu gefährlich alleine zu gehen." Tonks hatte sich mittlerweile komplett aufgesetzt, und gähnte erstmal herzhaft.

„Wie spät ist es denn überhaupt?" „Beinahe Zeit aufzubrechen!" erklang eine männliche Stimme von der Eingangstür. Sirius kam gerade herein, gefolgt von Alex. Allerdings war das nicht mehr Alex in seiner üblichen Jeans und einem Shirt, sondern als Grimkeeper.

„Deshalb habt ihr euch dieser Gefahr ausgesetzt, und seit nach London gereist!"brachte Hermine entsetzt heraus. „Keine Sorge, es hat uns ja niemand gesehen, und abgesehen davon… es ist bloß zur Vorsicht, damit man mich nicht so schnell sieht." „Genau, schwarz ist da bekanntlich sehr praktisch." Merkte Sirius an.

„Sollte ich etwa nicht erwähnen, dass Alex derjenige ist, der hauptsächlich erwartet wird?" Der Angesprochene zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Das mag zwar sein, aber ich meine, was wenn unangekündigte Gesellschaft auftaucht?"

Hermine schüttelte erschöpft ihren Kopf. „Es ist doch eh egal, was ich sag, oder? Du ziehst die Sachen so oder so an." Er gab ihr nur ein viel sagendes Lächeln. Genervt rollte sie mit ihren Augen, und beließ es dabei.

„Also, können wir jetzt bitte los, und meine Schwester befreien?" Die anderen vier in dem Raum nickten nur. Sirius ging zurück zur Tür, durch die er gerade erst gekommen war, und öffnete sie. „Nach euch."

* * *

Nun warteten sie hier auf Tonks und Sirius. Die beiden waren losgegangen, um die Umgebung auszukundschaften. Sie wollten ja keine unangenehmen Überraschungen erleben. „Kommen die bald wieder, ich halt das nicht mehr lange aus!" beklagte sich Ron nun zum siebten Mal. „Ein bisschen Geduld, Ron." Versuchte Hermine ihn zu beruhigen.

„Geduld! Ich hab genug von dem Schwachsinn, ich will einfach nur meine kleine Schwester wieder!" Wütend sprang er auf, und war schon am halben Weg nach draußen, als Alex ihn mit seinen Worten aufhielt.

„Warte, da kommt wer." Im Gegensatz zu den beiden Auroren hatte Alex sich, getarnt durch seine schwarze Kleidung, zum Fenster gesetzt und hinaus geschaut. Tatsächlich tauchte auf der Straße eine Gestalt auf, allerdings nicht die eines Menschen, sondern eines riesigen Hundes.

Beruhigt lehnte Alex sich wieder zurück. „Es ist Sirius, sieht so aus, als wäre er mit seiner Erkundung fertig." Etwas zuversichtlicher, dass heute noch etwas passieren würde, setzte sich Ron wieder hin, und wartete.

Kurz darauf hörte man schon das Tapsen leiser Pfoten auf der Treppe, und danach folgte das leise öffnen der Tür, worauf alle drei Insassen des Zimmers sehnsüchtig gewartet hatten. In der nun offenen Tür stand ein großer schwarzer Hund, und blickte die starrenden Menschen belustigt an.

Schließlich beendete Alex das Schweigen. „Und wie sieht's aus, Padfoot?" fragte er den Hund. Daraufhin sahen die Auroren zum ersten Mal Sirius Animagusverwandlung. Als der schwarzhaarige Zauberer in voller Größe vor ihnen stand, putzte er sich erst einmal die Kleidung gründlich ab.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ihr dazu sagt, aber diese Umweltverschmutzung wird auch immer schlimmer. Ich bin komplett dreckig!" „Sirius!" „Schon gut, Harry. Also, gesehen hab ich niemanden, mal abgesehen von einem alten Bettler, der mich gerne als Abendessen verwenden wollte."

„Heißt das, dass noch niemand im Turm ist?" fragte Hermine vorsichtig. „Nein, Ganz im Gegenteil!" ertönte Tonks Stimme von der Treppe. Schnaufend trat sie in das Zimmer. „Dort ist ein reges Treiben. Es scheint, als erwarte man uns dort schon sehnsüchtigst."

„Etwas anderes, wie haben wir eigentlich vor, hin zu kommen?" Tonks grinste Ron an. „Wir können es tun wie alle anderen normalen Leute, und die Treppe benutzen, oder wir machen einen ganz besonderen Auftritt, und verwenden das hier." Sie hielt ein altes Kopftuch hoch.

„Und das ist…?" fragte Sirius neugierig. Sie gab ihm einen genervten Blick. „Das, meine Damen und Herren ist ein Portschlüssel, direkt in den großen Raum im Südturm." „Ohhh!" war alles, was ihr Publikum dazu zu sagen hatte.

* * *

Juhuuu! Ich hab wieder ein wenig weiter geschrieben!

Bis zum nächsten Mal,

Altaya


	27. Der Sturm

Eine Gruppe von ungefähr neun Todessern stand zusammen mit Ginny auf einer Seite des Turmzimmers, als sie dort auftauchten. Sofort hatte man ihnen die Zauberstäbe abgenommen. Nun gut, fast allen, aber wer versucht schon, einem Hund den Zauberstab abzunehmen?

„Also, was wollt ihr überhaupt von mir!" fragte Alex, bereit jederzeit auf einen Angriff zu reagieren. Jeder der kleinen Gruppe war nervös und aufs Äußerste gespannt. Der blonde Todesser, der anscheinend die Führung hatte, unterdrückte ein höhnisches Lachen.

„Was wir vorhaben? Ist das denn nicht selbstverständlich?" Alex blickte ihn nur weiterhin an, ohne irgendeine Gefühlsregung, er konnte es sich nicht leisten, dass sie seine Verwirrung sahen.

„Wie auch immer, komm hier her Potter, und deine kleine rothaarige Freundin darf gehen." Auffordernd streckte Malfoy seine Hand in Alex Richtung. Worauf Padfoot zu knurren begann. „Woher sollen wir wissen, dass Sie Ihr Wort halten?" fragte Hermine.

Einige Todesser lachten daraufhin leise. „Oh, ihr könnt es nicht wissen, aber andernfalls ist die Weasley auf alle Fälle tot." Ron blickte voller Hass zu den Todessern, die seine Schwester festhielten. Dann zischte er Alex zu: „Tu etwas, das alles ist doch bloß deinetwegen, oder ich stoße dich eigenhändig rüber!"

Fassungslos wagte Alex einen Blick auf den rothaarigen Auroren. Er wird sich doch nicht jetzt auf einmal gegen ihn wenden, oder? Er konnte doch nicht wissen, dass das hier passieren würde. ‚Was nun? Ob sie sie wirklich gehen lassen, wenn ich mich ergebe?'

Schließlich nahm ihm jemand anderes jede Entscheidung ab. Wie aus heiterem Himmel, flog plötzlich ein Fluch rechts heran, und traf Hermine. Vor Schmerz aufschreiend fiel sie zu Boden, wo sie sich mit vor Qualen verzerrtem Gesicht zusammenrollte, und am ganzen Körper zitterte. Ihr Zauberstab rollte vergessen zur Seite.

Erschrocken viel Ron neben ihr auf die Knie, und streckte langsam seine zitternde Hand nach ihr aus. Seine Augen waren vor Horror geweitet, und Tränen begannen zu fallen. Als er sie berührte, durchzuckte ihn ein leichter Stromstoß, und er zog seinen Arm zurück, doch immer noch starrte er ihre reglose Gestalt fassungslos an.

Die anderen drei hatten auch entsetzt das Ganze beobachtet, womit niemand bemerkte, wie Alex plötzlich von hinten gefasst, und zurück gezerrt wurde. Gleichzeitig versuchte man ihm ein Tuch vor Mund und Nase zu halten, doch er wehrte sich zu sehr. Mit Armen und Beinen schlug er verzweifelt um sich, als er sich von dem ersten Schock erholt hatte.

Wegen seinem jahrelangen Training schaffte er es immer wieder den Griff seiner Gegner zu lockern, dennoch waren sie stark genug, ihn festzuhalten. Allerdings war keiner von ihnen so geistesgegenwärtig, seinen Zauberstab zu benutzen.

Bis schließlich zwei andere Todesser ebenfalls Alex fassten, war Padfoot wieder aus seiner Starre erwachte. Laut knurrend drehte er sich zu der Gruppe. Zähne fletschend kam er seinem Patensohn und den Todessern näher. Diese wurden unruhig, und bekamen es schließlich mit der Angst zu tun, als der große Hund, mit seinen spitzern Zähnen näher kam.

Verständlich, angesichts der Tatsache, dass es sich hier um ein besonders großes und vor allem wütendes Tier handelte. Abgesehen davon konnte keiner von ihnen dieses ungute Gefühl abschütteln, einem sicheren Tod gegenüber zu stehen.

Der Griff zweier Todesser um Alex Körper wurde immer lockerer, während andere sogar Schritte zurücktraten. Schließlich hatten sie so sehr auf Alex vergessen, dass dieser sich losreißen konnte. Mit einem Ruck war er frei, und warf gleichzeitig die Todesser zurück.

Doch während er dies tat, spürte er einen stechenden Schmerz in seinem Arm. Er dachte nicht weiter darüber nach, sondern verpasste den Todessern ein paar Schläge, bevor er sich hastig von ihnen entfernte.

Tonks hatte währenddessen andere Probleme. Mit Hermine außer Gefecht, und Ron noch immer erstarrt neben ihr kniend, und Padfoot dabei, Alex zu befreien, stand sie nun allein vier Todessern gegenüber.

„Es wäre das Klügste aufzugeben, kleine Aurorin." Grinste einer ihrer Gegner hämisch. Tonks Augen verengten sich. Wütend warf sie zurück: „Wenn hier einer aufgeben sollte, dann seid ihr das." Das erntete ihr lautes Gelächter.

Die vier und Tonks standen sich noch immer drohend gegenüber, als einer der Todesser die Alex festgehalten hatten, in seine Kollegen gestoßen wurde. Einer von ihnen wurde dadurch ebenfalls zu Fall gebracht, während zwei andere überrascht zu den beiden am Boden liegenden blickten.

Doch der vierte, der blonde Anführer der Gruppe, ließ sich nicht ablenken. Er hatte sich ein Ziel gesetzt, und das war, die jüngere violetthaarige Aurorin zu erledigen. Tonks beobachtete ihn ganz genau, um sofort reagieren zu können, wenn er etwas versuchte.

Früh genug kam ein Fluch auf sie zu, dem sie gerade noch mit einem Schritt zur Seite ausweichen konnte. „Avada Kedavra!" Als ihr ein weiterer entgegen flog, meldete sich mal wieder ihr altes Handicap, und sie stolperte über ihre eigenen Füße.

Gerade rechtzeitig, denn in dem Moment, in dem am Boden ankam, krachte der Todesfluch in das Fenster hinter ihr, und zerstörte es komplett. „Stupefy!" Sich nicht umdrehend, sprang die Tonks auf, und ließ ihren Gegner erstarren, bevor dieser die Chance hatte, sie doch noch zu töten.

Nun drehte sie sich zu dem Rest ihrer Gegner, doch die lagen bereits am Boden. Fragend wandte sie sich um, nur um einen zufriedenen Ron ins Gesicht zu blicken. „Schön, dass du dich doch noch nützlich machst." „Diese Mistkerle werden dafür bezahlen, was sie Hermine angetan haben!" „Natürlich, aber vorher müssen wir noch ein paar K.O schlagen." Er nickte zustimmend.

Nun waren bereits fünf von ihnen besiegt, und Alex schlug einen weiteren mit einem guten Schlag auf den Kopf bewusstlos. Er musste auf seine Fäuste ausweichen, da er seinen Zauberstab verloren hatte, als er sich von den Todessern befreite.

Padfoot knurrte unterdessen einen weiteren Zauberer an, auf dessen Brust er gerade stand. Vermutlich hätte dieser vor Angst geschrieen, wenn er genug Luft bekommen hätte. Tonks brachte auch diesen Gegner mit einem einfachen Spruch ins Land der Träume.

Da die meisten Todesser unschädlich gemacht waren, kniete sich Ron nun wieder zu seiner Kollegin, und stellte fest, dass sie etwas weniger zitterte. Vorsichtig streckte er wieder seine Hand nach ihr aus, und bereitete sich vor, einen weiteren Schlag zu bekommen, doch nichts dergleichen geschah.

Als er die Hand auf Hermines Schulter legte, schien sie sich zu entspannen, und kurz darauf öffnete sie vorsichtig ihre Augen. „R…Ron?". Erleichtert sah dieser sich nun in dem Raum nach seiner Schwester um. Ginny stand noch immer verschreckt an der Wand. Er konnte nicht verstehen, warum sie das tat, bis er den Zauberstab an ihrem Hals entdeckte.


	28. Fenstersturz

Soooo, nachdemmir schon zweimal gesagt wurde, ich soll nicht an so spannenden STellen aufhören... hier der zweite Teil des spannenden Kapitels...

* * *

Jim beobachtete mit Interesse das Geschehen. Es war unterhaltsam zu sehen, als Hermine von dem Fluch getroffen wurde. Er war stolz zu sagen, dass er ihn ausgesprochen hatte, und wusste, dass er verdammt wehtat. ‚Geschieht dir Recht, Schlammblut!'

Das Ganze wurde noch wesentlich interessanter, als Ron sich zu ihr hinkniete. Jim fand das einfach unterhaltsam. Immer noch hielt er Ginny fest, damit sie ja nicht weglaufen konnte, sonst hätte ihm das am Ende noch alles versaut.

Mit regem Interesse sah er, wie Potter gepackt wurde, und sah darin seine Chance. Rasch schwor er einige Fesseln herauf, um die Rothaarige festzuhalten, und zog dann aus einer seiner Taschen eine kleine Phiole hervor. Nichts besonderes, aber in einigen Sekunden unglaublich viel wert.

Zusammen mit einem anderen Todesser trat er vor, um Potter besser festzuhalten, und schaffte es gerade noch, durch einen kleinen Schnitt Blut in die Phiole zu bekommen, als Potter sich losriss.

Zusammen mit den anderen ließ er sich zurückstoßen, um danach wieder in sein kleines Eck zurückzuziehen, und die Show zu genießen. Als er sah, dass der Köter von Potter plötzlich aufhörte zu knurren, und sich zu ihm drehte, wurde er etwas unruhig. Konnte es sein, dass der sich an ihn erinnerte? Der Hund konnte doch nun wirklich nicht fixiert auf ihn sein, immerhin war das einzige Zusammentreffen im Museum, oder?

Tatsache war nun aber, dass der Hund wieder anfing Zähne zu fletschen, als er ihn mit seinen grauen Augen fixierte. Jim sah schon, wie der verdammte Köter seine scharfen Zähne in ihn versenken würde, und trat vorsichtig einen Schritt zurück.

Der Hund nutzte diesen Moment, um seine Attacke zu starten. Nach einigen Schritten Anlauf, machte er einen Satz, und diesen Augenblick nutzte Jim, um einen anderen Todesser in den Weg zu stoßen, auf dessen Brust der schwarze Köter dann auch landete.

Jim allerdings schaffte es dadurch ungeschoren zurück zu seiner Geisel, und wartete dort, bis sich die Aufregung gelegt hatte.

* * *

„Ginny!" Aufgeschreckt drehte sich Alex zu Ron um. Padfoot und Tonks taten dasselbe. Direkt vor dem rothaarigen Auroren stand dessen Schwester, und dahinter Jim. Dieser hielt drohend einen Zauberstab an den Hals seiner Geisel, und grinste seine Feinde an.

„Und was jetzt, Potter? Du willst doch sicher nicht das Leben deiner Freundin opfern, oder? Was ist mit die Weasley, willst du versuchen, sie zu retten?" Langsam trat er zurück, immer näher an die Tür, zumindest, bis Hermine, die sich unbemerkt hinter ihn bewegt hatte, diese mit einem Knall schloss.

Erschrocken wirbelte Jim herum, Ginny musste zwangsweise mitdrehen. Nun stand eine noch immer schwer atmende Hermine vor ihm, die Tür hinter ihr geschlossen, und hinter Jim befanden sich noch Tonks, Alex, ein wütender Ron, und Padfoot.

„Ihr glaubt doch wohl nicht, dass ihr mich auf die Art stoppen könnt?" fragte Jim scheinbar sicher, doch innerlich war er nicht zu überzeugt. Fieberhaft suchte er nach einem Ausweg, sein Blick kehrte aber immer wieder zur Tür zurück. Was er aber in seiner Eile aus den Raum zu kommen immer wieder übersehen hatte, war das zerstörte Fenster neben ihm.

Bevor er allerdings Zeit hatte sich einen Plan zu überlegen, handelte Tonks. Sie hatte seine Unsicherheit bemerkt, und hoffte ihn irgendwie von der jungen Weasley zu trennen. „Stupefy!" Sie zielte den Fluch etwas über den beiden, und hoffte auf eine Panikreaktion des Todessers.

Jim riss instinktiv seinen Zauberstab hoch, als er den Fluch bemerkte, und versuchte gleichzeitig zur Seite zu springen. Also versuchte er seine Geisel mitzuzerren. Doch Ginny hatte andere Pläne. Mit aller Kraft versuchte sie sich in die Gegenrichtung zu werfen, was bewirkte, dass Jim nun auf der einen Seite des Fluches stand, und Ginny auf der anderen Seite zu Boden fiel.

Sofort rannte Ron erleichtert zu seiner Schwester, während Tonks bereits den nächsten Versuch startete, Jim festzunageln. Doch dieser packte in seiner Panik die erstbeste Person, die er erwischte, was in diesem Fall Alex war.

Schnell stellte er sich hinter dem überraschten Schwarzhaarigen, und hielt seinen Zauberstab in seinen Rücken. Dieses Mal würde diese Aurorin nicht wieder schaffen, ihn zu überrumpeln. Also standen nun alle wieder am Anfang. Jim nun noch weiter vom Ausgang entfernt, und der Rest ohne eine Idee, was man nun tun konnte.

Dieses mal jedoch, hatte Padfoot ein für alle Mal genug. Er sprang schlicht und einfach die beiden an. Als er sie seitlich erwischte, versuchte sich Jim mit beiden Händen vor dem gefährlichen Hund zu schützen, während Alex sich einfach fallen ließ, um aus Padfoots Weg zu kommen.

Durch den Schwung und dem Gewicht des Hundes wurde der Todesser, der sich noch immer mit seinen Armen vor den Zähnen Padfoots zu schützen versuchte, immer weiter zurück in Richtung Fenster gedrängt. Nach einigen langen Sekunden, in denen alle gespannt diesen Kampf beobachteten, stieß Jim mit den Füßen an der Wand an.

Doch durch Padfoots Gewicht, wurde sein Oberkörper weiter nach hinten gedrückt, und er lehnte immer weiter aus dem zerstörten Fenster. Schließlich fielen nach einigen Momenten, wo Jim noch versuchte, sein Gleichgewicht zu halten, und gleichzeitig Padfoot abzuwehren, beide nach hinten, und aus dem Fenster.

Jeder im Raum sah noch Jims schreckensweiten Augen, als er erkannte, dass er sich nicht mehr halten konnte, und dann war er schon verschwunden. Padfoot, der in diesen letzten Momenten endlich die Gefahr begriffen hatte, stoppte nun endlich seinen Angriff, und versuchte gerade noch zurück ins Zimmer zu springen, als auch er plötzlich aus dem Blickfeld der anderen verschwand.

„Padfoot!" „Sirius!" Alex und Tonks schrieen beide gleichzeitig, doch keiner konnte sich schnell genug bewegen, um irgendetwas zu unternehmen. Alex schloss schmerzhaft die Augen, und vergrub sein Gesicht in seiner Hand. Auch Tonks blickte betreten zu Boden. Hermine und Ron waren immer noch fassungslos über das Geschehen gerade eben, und Ginny hielt sich eine Hand vor ihren Mund, und blickte mit geweiteten Augen zum Fenster.

„Ich kanns… ich kann es nicht glauben. Ist… ist er tot?" fragte Hermine ungläubig in den Raum. Es war immer noch totenstill. Niemand gab ihr eine Antwort. Tonks schüttelte nur traurig ihren Kopf. „Dieser verdammte Idiot. So was… Aus dem Fenster zufallen, auf so was kommt wirklich nur Sirius." Sagte sie bitter.

„Entschuldigung! Anstatt mich Idiot zu nennen, könntet ihr mir wieder herein helfen!" rief plötzlich eine Stimme vom Fenster. Erschrocken schnellten die Köpfe hoch, und innerhalb von Augenblicken drängten sich alle fünf vor dem Fenster.

Als sie sich runter beugten sahen sie nicht nur die ganzen Muggelfahrzeuge, die ständig über die Brücke von einer Seite Londons zur anderen fuhren, sondern auch Sirius, der sich mit beiden Händen an der vorstehenden Fassade festhielt und zu ihnen hinaufgrinste. „Wie geht's denn so? Genießt ihr eh die Aussicht?" fragte er zuckersüß.

„Wie konntest du bitte so verrückt sein, und ihn anspringen!" wollte Tonks wissen. Er sah sie schräg an, soweit das in seiner etwas unangenehmen Position möglich war. „Könnten wir das bitte besprechen, wenn ich wieder auf festem Grund stehe!" „Oh, natürlich."

Somit versuchten sie zuerst ihn hinaufzuziehen, was leider nicht erfolgreich war, bis Hermine schließlich den rettenden Einfall hatte, ihren Zauberstab zu benutzen. Als endlich wieder alle sechs Personen der Gruppe sicher im Turmzimmer waren, fingen nun die Fragen an.

„Also, was hast du dir dabei gedacht!" Tonks verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust, und sah ihren Verwandten auffordernd an. „Naja… ich wollt ihn einfach nur ein wenig… beißen?" Er sah sie mit dem unschuldigsten Blick an, den er zusammenbrachte. „Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass du einfach so davon kommst?" Sirius schüttelte grinsend seinen Kopf, während Tonks seufzte.


	29. Endlich Vorbei, oder?

Also schön, ich hatte zwar eigentlich vor endlich fertig zu werden.. sonst bin cih bald auf zwei Jahre oder so, aber naja... hab ja schon wieder nicht weitergetan. Dennoch... ein Kapitel gibts heute mal... und vielleicht bald schon das letzte... oder vorletzte, je nachdem wie lang es wird. Ich will aber auf alle Fälle jetzt schon mal allen danken, die diese Geschichte so treu gelesen haben, trotz ewig langer Wartezeiten...**_

* * *

_**

**_Attentäter gefasst_**

_Noch immer ist alle Welt geschockt über den Anschlag auf das Magische Ministerium in London. Doch gestern Abend schafften es drei ausgezeichnete Auroren, in London einen Großteil der beteiligten Personen festzunehmen. Wie sich herausstellte handelte es sich hierbei um acht Todesser, die Jahre zuvor, nach dem Fall des dunklen Lords von ihren Taten frei gesprochen wurden. Drahtzieher des Anschlages war nach Aussage der Auroren Lucius Malfoy, der schon Jahre zuvor in den Verdacht geraten war, an Todesseraktivitäten teilgenommen zu haben. „Dennoch" bedauert Minister Fudge „ist es uns nicht gelungen einer der gefährlichsten dieser Verbrecher zu fassen. Einen gewissen Jim Jefferson, der es geschafft hatte sich in die Reihen der Auroren einzuschleichen, und so den Todessern die Chance gegeben, ihren Anschlag durchzuführen!" Die Behörden ermitteln weiter…

* * *

_

„Spannend was so alles in der Zeitung steht." Meinte eine müde Stimme abschätzend. „Was denn? Ich bin glücklich, endlich für meine Leistung anerkannt zu werden." Verteidigte sich Tonks. Sie saß gerade auf einem Stuhl in einem Krankenzimmer in St. Mungos und redete mit Remus, der dort lag. An diesem Morgen ging es ihm schon viel besser. Allerdings konnte er es nur den Fähigkeiten der Heiler und Tonks, die ihn ziemlich schnell hierher gebracht hatte, verdanken, dass er nun noch hier lag, und mit ihr reden konnte.

„Wie geht es Miss Weasley?" „Sie erholt sich von ihrem Schock. Vermutlich wird sie Ende der Woche bereits eine genaue Reportage über sich selbst veröffentlichen." Remus lächelte. Er überlegte kurz, bevor er seine nächste Frage stellte. „Wie… wie hast du es geschafft, dass man mich hier aufgenommen hat?" Tonks fing leicht an zu grinsen. „Nun ja, mithilfe eines anderen Namen, und der Tatsache dass mein Vater hier arbeitet."

„Sicher, dass du den richtigen Job hast?" fragte Remus belustigt. „Natürlich. Immerhin konnte ich ne Menge tun, und hab sogar einige entfernt Verwandte nach Askaban gebracht." Remus schüttelte seinen Kopf leicht. „Was nun?" Seine Besucherin zuckte mit ihren Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, aber ich vermute mal, dass ich es schaffe euch dreien neue Identitäten zu beschaffen. Danach könnt ihr irgendwo leben, allerdings wüsste ich gerne wo. Nur für alle Fälle."

„Wenn das so ist. Ich wollte schon lange zurück an die Küste. Ich hab dort mal ein altes Haus gekauft, war aber schon seit Jahren nicht mehr dort." „Du weißt, dass du dann aber deinen Namen behalten musst?" „Das macht nichts. Dort leben nur Muggel, und bis zum nächsten magischen Ort ist es ein langer Weg." „Na dann, das bedeutet weniger Arbeit für mich." Die Aurorin stand auf. „Ich muss los, also gute Besserung." „Bis dann." Dann verließ die violetthaarige Frau das Zimmer.

* * *

An anderer Stelle geschahen gerade viel dunklere Ereignisse. „Hast du es?" „Ja, mein Lord. Allerdings ist mir Potter entkommen." Antwortete Jim, als er weiter in den dunklen Raum trat. Die andere Stimme kam von einer verhüllten Gestalt vor ihm. 

„Das macht nichts. So bald wie möglich werden wir das Ritual durchführen. Potter kann warten." „Jawohl, mein Lord." Damit legte Jim die Phiole auf einen Tisch und verließ nach einer tiefen Verbeugung den Raum. Im Weggehen sagte er noch: „Wenn ich fragen darf, was werdet ihr tun, sobald ihr eure alte Macht wiedererlangt habt?"

Die verhüllte Gestalt machte ein leises Geräusch, das einem Kichern ähnelte. „Das lass nur meine Sorge sein, mein Diener. Geh nun, und bereite alles vor!"

* * *

Einige Tage später wurde Remus aus St. Mungos entlassen, und kehrte zu der kleinen Hütte zurück. Dort schien sich mittlerweile vieles verändert zu haben. 

Der beste Vergleich, der ihm zu dem momentanen Zustand seines derzeitige Heimes einfiel, war: Ein Schweinestall, nachdem ein Tornado durchgefegt war. Überall lag Wäsche am Boden, nicht nur in der Abwasch sondern auch auf Kästen und am Boden türmten sich Stapel an schmutzigen Geschirr und inmitten des ganzen Gerümpels lag ein großer, schwarzer Hund, der scheinbar zufrieden döste.

Trotz des Zustandes seiner Hütte setzte Remus sich neben dem Hund auf den Boden, und begann gedankenverloren den Riesen hinter den Ohren zu kraulen. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er sich weiter im Raum umsah.

Der Hund neben ihm fing an, seinen Kopf unruhig zu bewegen, und rümpfte seine Nase von Zeit zu Zeit. Anscheinend war Sirius noch immer an dieser Stelle kitzlig. Remus beobachtete wie der Hund schließlich aufwachte, und langsam zu blinzeln begann. Nach einiger Zeit drehte sich das schwarze Tier zu dem Braunhaarigen, und sah ihn aus schläfrigen grauen Augen an.

Der Werwolf konnte genau den Moment sagen, wo der Animagus seinen alten Freund erkannte, denn plötzlich richtete er sich auf, und war von einem Augenblick zum anderen wieder ein Mensch. Nur Bruchteile einer Sekunde später fand sich Remus in einer erdrückenden Umarmung wieder, und Sirius murmelte wirres Zeug in seinen Nacken.

Nach einigen Minuten ließ der Schwarzhaarige seinen Freund wieder atmen, und setzte sich direkt vor ihm hin. Nur wenige Zentimeter Luft trennten ihre Nasen voneinander. Schließlich flüsterte Sirius leise und nur für Remus Ohren bestimmt: „Ich bin so froh, dass du okay bist. Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht, dass du… so wie James…" Er brach ab. Die Erinnerungen waren einfach zu schmerzhaft, selbst nach all dieser Zeit.

Doch der Werwolf lächelte beruhigend. „Keine Sorge, Padfoot. Mir passiert nicht so leicht etwas und wie du siehst, bin ich gesund und munter." In Sirius Augen spiegelten sich Tränen wieder, während er den letzten seiner alten Freunde anblickte. Er war einfach zu erleichtert, Remus wohlauf zu sehen, um noch irgendetwas sagen zu können.

Lange saßen die beiden einfach nur am Boden, und schauten sich schweigend an. Keiner der beiden hatte etwas zu sagen, und so genossen sie einfach nur die Gesellschaft des anderen. Für einen Außenstehenden hätte dies vielleicht seltsam ausgesehen, doch diese beiden hatten sich seit Jahren nicht wirklich gesehen, ganz zu schweigen von Remus Überzeugtheit, dass Sirius der Verräter war.

Wo wir gerade bei diesem Thema sind… „Sirius?" „hm" Remus blickte sein Gegenüber nun etwas unsicher an. „Sag mal, was ist wirklich damals passiert. Wenn du die beiden nicht verraten hast, wer war es?" Der Animagus seufzte erschöpft. Doch er hatte nicht vor, dieses Gespräch weiter aufzuschieben, besonders, da zurzeit niemand außer den beiden im Haus war. „Also, das war so…"

* * *

Irgendwo in London füllten gerade zwei nun berühmte Auroren Berichte aus, wobei sie komplett darauf verzichteten, einen Animagus, einen Werwolf, oder einen Helden, der nun ein Dieb war, zu erwähnen. Hermine und Ron hatten sich ihren eigentlich freien Nachmittag anders vorgestellt, doch leider mussten jetzt viele zusätzliche Arbeiten verrichtet werden, wo die meisten Dokumente zerstört und viele Mitarbeiter verletzt oder sogar tot waren. 

„Was denkst du, wo Jim gerade ist?" fragte Hermine neugierig, als sie gerade einen Bestandsbericht über die noch vorhandenen Verbrecherakten beendete. Ron, der ihr gegenüber in dem kleinen Büro eine Inventarliste von Beweisstücken durchging, sah kurz auf, und schnaufte verächtlich. „Hoffentlich schmort er irgendwo in der Hölle. Das hätte dieser Mistkerl verdient."

Hermine seufzte. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte jetzt irgendwo da draußen spazieren gehen. Es ist ein wunderschöner Tag." Verträumt blickte sie aus dem Fenster, das neben ihr war. Ihr Kollege sah sie überrascht an. „Du und blau machen! Das ich das noch erleben darf!" Sie sah ihn wütend an, doch der Rotschopf grinste nur. Die Aurorin schüttelte den Kopf. _‚Männer'_

* * *

Was Alex betraf, so schlenderte dieser gedankenverloren an Ginnys Wohnung vorbei, und als er bemerkt hatte wo er war, blickte er sehnsüchtig auf. Dennoch traute er sich nicht, in das Haus zu gehen, er konnte ihr einfach noch nicht wieder unter die Augen treten, nicht nachdem was ihr seinetwegen zugestoßen war. 

Allerdings wurde er von eben dieser Frau aus ihrem Fenster beobachtet. Ginny sah ihn, war aber noch immer zu geschockt, um zu ihm zu gehen, und über all das zu reden. So schaute sie ihm nur zu, wie er mit hängendem Kopf an ihrem Fenster vorbeiging, und schließlich umdie Ecke verschwand.


	30. Ende

Am nächsten Tag stürmte Tonks um Punkt 8:24 durch die Holztüre von Remus Hütte. Aufgeregt schwenkte sie einen Umschlag in ihrer rechten Hand, und stolperte gleichzeitig über einige Stühle, Kisten, und Büchern, ganz zu schweigen von den Bergen an Wäsche, in denen sich ihre Füße verfingen. Im Grunde unnötig zu sagen, dass Tonks nach einigen Sekunden wegen der Schwerkraft am Boden landete. Wieder einmal. Anscheinend war ihre Tollpatschigkeit wieder zurück.

Alle drei derzeitigen Bewohner der kleinen Hütte hatten das Schauspiel gespannt beobachtet, und blickten nun auf die, am Boden liegende und stöhnende, Gestalt. „Na Tonks, warum denn so aufgeregt?" fragte Sirius, als wäre es normal, dass Besucher am Boden lagen. Etwas gebremst richtete sich die Aurorin auf, und blickte ihn böse an. „Das ist nicht lustig!"

Der Animagus machte sich schon bereit etwas zu erwidern, was vermutlich eine längere Diskussion zwischen den beiden ausgelöst hätte, als Remus dazwischen ging. „Was führt dich zu uns?" Sofort richtete sich ihr Blick auf den Werwolf und sie wirkte wieder aufgeregt wie ein kleines Kind zu Weihnachten.

„Ihr werdet es nicht glauben." „Wirklich?" fragte Sirius überflüssigerweise, doch sie ignorierte ihn einfach. „Ich hab eure neuen Ausweise bekommen. Hier." Neugierig kamen Harry und Sirius näher. Remus blieb sitzen, immerhin erwartete er ja keinen für sich. „Also, der hier ist für Alex. Bitte sehr."

Vorsichtig studierte Alex seinen Ausweis, von dem aus ihn sein eigenes Gesicht anstarrte. Darunter stand der Name Alexander Potter. Er war überrascht, dass er einen so ähnlich zu seinem momentanen und auch richtigen Namen bekommen hatte. „und, gefällt er dir?" Der Schwarzhaarige blickte zu ihr auf.

„Ja, danke, aber warum Alexander Potter?" Die Aurorin grinste. „Naja, ich dachte mir, wie viele Leute denken, dass jemand einen falschen Namen hat, der fast genauso wie der richtige ist? Außerdem glaube ich, dass du gerne Alex heißt, nicht?" Der Angesprochene nickte nur vorsichtig.

„So, und hier deiner, Sirius. Aber sei trotzdem vorsichtig. Obwohl du schon lange als tot geltest, könnte dich dennoch jemand erkennen." Sirius schnappte ihn schnell aus ihrer Hand, bevor er sich den Ausweis genauer ansah. „Jaja, ich pass schon auf. Sag mal Nymphadora, warum heiß ich bitte: Stephen Crow?" Tonks zuckte mit den Schultern. „Entschuldige, aber mir ist kein besserer Name eingefallen. Außerdem, was hast du denn gegen Stephen?"

Er blickte sie noch immer ungläubig an. „Er… er ist so normal." „So?" Jetzt war sie ein wenig bestürzt. „Sag bloß, du hast deinen wirklichen Namen so gern? Ich wäre froh, wenn ich einen normalen Namen hätte." „Du bist aber nicht ich." Stellte Sirius klar, doch Tonks hörte schon gar nicht mehr hin.

* * *

Noch am selben Nachmittag kam sie ein weiteres Mal. Doch dieses Mal hatte sie noch einen Anhang mit. Hermine, Ron und sogar Ginny waren gekommen. Vorsichtig betrat letztere die Hütte. Sie war noch nie hier gewesen, und kannte auch zwei der drei Bewohner nicht, abgesehen von den Erzählungen, die alle nicht sehr beruhigend waren. 

Alex dagegen war aus einem ganz anderen Grund beunruhigt, als er seine große Liebe zur Tür hereinkommen sah. Er wusste noch immer nicht, was er zu ihr sagen sollte. Doch nun konnte er ein Gespräch nicht länger aufschieben.

„Willkommen in Remus kleinem Paradies. Auch wenn es nun wohl ein wenig voll wird." Begrüßte Sirius die vier Besucher gut gelaunt. Er hatte kurz nachdem Tonks gegangen war erfahren, wohin die drei ziehen würden, und freute sich auf das kleine Dörfchen.

Hermine sah ihn etwas seltsam an. „Zuviel getrunken?" fragte sie beiläufig. „Nein, kleine Gesetzeshüterin, ich bin schlicht und einfach glücklich." Antwortete der Animagus scharf. Tonks schnappte sich Sirius, bevor er die jüngere Frau weiter reizen konnte. „Jetzt sei nicht so unfreundlich." Zischte sie ihm zu, doch er streckte ihr nur die Zunge entgegen.

Währenddessen hatten Alex und Ginny sich auch begrüßt, und standen nun unschlüssig voreinander. „Ich…" fing Alex vorsichtig an, doch die Rothaarige legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Nicht hier, lass uns nach draußen gehen." Der Dieb nickte, und folgte ihr nach draußen. Nur Remus, der trotz allem wachsam war, bemerkte ihre Flucht.

* * *

Die beiden gingen zu einem besonders großen Baum, und setzten sich unter diesen. Ginny lehnte sich zurück, und schloss ihre Augen. Alex ließ sich neben ihr nieder, und beobachtete sie einfach eine zeitlang. Er hatte sich in der Zeit wo sie verschwunden war, solche Sorgen gemacht, und war nun heilfroh, sie nun wieder zu sehen. 

Dennoch brach er schließlich das Schweigen, das sich über das Paar gelegt hatte. „Ich vermute, du hast viele Fragen." Fragte er zögernd. Seine Freundin genoss weiterhin die Natur und öffnete nur ungern ihre Augen. Nachdenklich blickte sie zu Alex, und antwortete: „Ja, aber ich will sie noch nicht beantwortet haben. Lass uns einfach für ein paar Minuten hier sitzen, und so tun, als wären die letzten Tage einfach nicht passiert."

„Es tut mir Leid Ginny, aber das kann ich nicht. Morgen oder spätestens Übermorgen werde ich woanders sein, und ich will mich zuerst mit dir aussprechen." Alex schaute traurig zu Boden. „Ich habe nur eine Frage, bereust du es nun, mit mir zusammen gewesen zu sein?" Ginny blickte ihn lange und gründlich an. Schließlich schlich sich ein Lächeln in ihr Gesicht.

„Nein, kein bisschen. Ich hatte zwar Angst, aber ich wusste, dass es nicht deine Schuld war." Sie machte eine kurze Pause. „Ich war wütend auf dich. Wütend, dass du mir nie gesagt hattest, wer du bist, dass du ein Dieb bist. Als ich dann entführt wurde, und erfuhr, wer du in Wahrheit bist, da war ich erschrocken. Ich glaube, dass ich das noch nicht einmal jetzt begreifen kann. Es war einfach so viel auf einmal. Nicht nur, dass du der Grimkeeper bist, sondern auch Harry Potter. Es wäre ein Traum für jeden Reporter, doch für mich war es einfach schockierend, was ich alles nicht über dich gewusst habe."

Als Alex gründlich überlegt hatte, meinte er: „Werden wir uns wieder sehen?" Hoffnungsvoll blickte er in Ginnys braune Augen. Doch sie nickte nicht. Stattdessen sagte sie nach ein paar Sekunden, die Alex wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen: „Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht. Für jetzt brauchen wir etwas Abstand, bis ich meinen Schock überwunden habe, doch dann… dann vielleicht."

Sie schloss ihre Augen, und stand auf. Erst als sie einige Schritte entfernt war, öffnete sie diese wieder. Sie drehte sich nicht zu ihm, dennoch konnte er ihre geflüsterten Worte hören. „Es tut mir Leid." Danach rannte sie zurück zum Haus und verschwand schnell aus seinem Blickfeld. Der Schwarzhaarige konnte Tränen in seinem Gesicht spüren, die nicht von ihm stammten. Er blieb unter dem Baum sitzen.

Erst eine Stunde später, als die vier Besucher schon gegangen waren, stand er auf. Langsam schlurfte er zur Hütte, und betrat sie niedergeschlagen. Im Inneren saßen Remus und Sirius beim Esstisch, und tranken Tee. Schweigend beobachteten sie, wie Alex das Zimmer betrat und durch eine andere Tür gleich wieder verließ.

Schließlich merkte Sirius leise an: „Das wird schon wieder. In kürzester Zeit wird sich alles geklärt haben."

* * *

Tatsächlich erholte sich Alex nach einigen Wochen völlig von den Ereignissen, und war wieder zu Scherzen aufgelegt. In dem kleinen Dorf an der östlichen Küste, nicht weit vom bekannten Loch Ness entfernt, fühlte er sich wohl. Die Leute dort waren zwar von Natur aus misstrauisch Fremden gegenüber, doch schnell hatten sie sich an die zwei neuen Gesichter gewöhnt. Besonders, da sie Remus schon kannten und gern hatten. 

Sirius verbrachte nun auch viel Zeit in seiner menschlichen Gestalt, auch wenn er manchmal, wenn er sicher war, dass sonst niemand schaute, sich verwandelte um mit einem kleinen Muggelmädchen, das Remus Geheimnis wusste, zu spielen.

Remus fühlte sich ebenfalls zuhause, da er nun seinen alten Freund und Harry bei sich hatte. Außerdem hatte er das kleine Dörfchen an der Küste viele Jahre zuvor lieb gewonnen. Dennoch machte er sich von Zeit zu Zeit Sorgen, was die Zukunft wohl bringen wird.

Bei Hermine, Ron und Tonks blieb es bei der alten mehr oder weniger spannenden Routine, und keiner von ihnen erwähnte die drei vermeintlichen Verbrecher je in der Öffentlichkeit. Tonks besuchte sie gelegentlich, und auch wenn die beiden es abstritten, so schien es doch, als würden Ron und Hermine sich langsam näher kommen. Nur selten sah man einen von ihnen, ohne dass der andere in der Nähe war.

Ginny brachte tatsächlich einen Artikel heraus, wo sie ihren Lesern schilderte was ihr zugestoßen war. Natürlich war auch dieser leicht verändert, um Alex wahre Identität nicht zu verraten.

Und Jim? Nun ja, der diente weiterhin seinem Meister, wenn auch jetzt eher im Hintergrund, und Alex Blut wurde erfolgreich in dem geheimen Ritual verwendet, was auch immer das für den unfreiwilligen Spender zu bedeuten hatte.

**ENDE

* * *

_Sooo, das wars... es ist aus, vorbei!... Ich kann es kaum noch glauben, aber ich bin nun fertig...  
Aber eines würde cih mir zum Schluss noch wünschen, und das wären ein paar Reviews, wie es meinen Lesern so gefallen hat..._ **


End file.
